Burnt to Ashes
by Dragonheart1234
Summary: Ash is smarter, darker, and calmer; like he should have been in the anime. Starts off with Charmander and not Pikachu! No pairing for Ash until he is older. Eclipse Silverline (OC of KingFatMan25) in here as well! On TEMP hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to stick with a Pokemon theme for my next story, since the last one seemed to do pretty well. This story focuses on Ash from the very beginning, but he's not the same. The story doesn't really follow the anime that much, but… wait. You'll have to find out and read. Oh and when trainers start out on their journey they're 15… It just helps the story.**

**I do not own anything.**

"_Burnt to Ashes"_

"Ash are you listening to me?" A voice called out, from what seemed to be from miles away.

Ash Ketchum turned 15 today, along with his best friend Gary. That meant today they were going to be able to go off on their very own Pokemon journey, just as Ash's dad had gone years ago.

When thoughts of his father seeped through his mind he always had to hold back tears.

_Flashback:_

_It was a crisp Sunday morning in spring. The brink of dawn could be seen from young Ash's bedroom as he got up early to play with his Pokemon action figures, when he suddenly heard pounding on the door._

_He knew his mother had answered the door since a loud feminine scream filled the house. The scream turned into a gurgle as a large bang echoed through the house. Frightened, Ash ran downstairs to see his father holding the dead corpse of his mother. Her throat had been fatally scratched. Standing above him was a man Ash would never forget. Upon his face was a creepy and dark smile. He wore a black suit, darker than midnight. His nose was sharp and his eyebrows were furrowed. Everything about him wanted to make Ash run to his parents and cry._

_A Pokemon that Ash knew as Persian started to wipe its claws and paws clean of blood as there men started to pour into the house. Some of them stole various items while other started to light everything on fire._

"_NO! NO!" Ash's dad, Alex,_ _too caught up in his own grief to even acknowledge anything else that was happening around him. _

"_Giovanni, sir, the whole upstairs is on fire. We need to leave soon," A masked man reported._

"_Excellent," Giovanni rasped. He had sounded as if he hadn't even had a drop of water in days._

_Suddenly, he turned to Ash, who at the time was 5. He said, "Let this day haunt you forever young Ketchum, for Team Rocket will always be watching you." With that he took a sack and placed it over Ash's father's head and dragged the protesting man out of the house. _

_Ripped with fear, Ash had no idea what to do, when darkness suddenly enveloped him._

_He woke up in an infirmary, that was located in Pallet Town. It was also referred to as Professor Oak's Ranch. Gary, his best friend, was looking at Ash with big, pleading eyes, as if he thought Ash wasn't going to ever awake from the darkness again…_

_End Flashback_

"…Yeah…" Ash responded with no emotion at all. Ash woke up in his bed, at Professor Oak's Ranch. After the murder of his mother and father Ash stayed with Professor Oak and Gary at their lab.

"Okay, well hurry I want to get my new Pokemon soon," Gary whined.

Gary was the only one Ash, or Red, as Gary refers to him sometimes, confided and talked to without being awkward or showing no emotion. Professor Oak was also an exception, but he was practically his father.

After Ash trained he dressed quickly. He wore a red vest that had a white collar, and that white ran all the way down to the zipper. The bill of his hat was pure white and the rest of it was red, but a small, half donut like shape was on the front and was also white. His wild, spiky hair was hidden under his cap as well. His undershirt was a tight black shirt. He also had a yellow back pack that he hoisted around his shoulders. His pants were a light blue while his shoes resembled the colors of a Pokeball. (I know I did real bad in the description so if you want to see him, it's supposed to be Red )

As he walked downstairs he was met by Professor Oak.

"Hi Ash, ready for the big day?" Professor Oak asked. He knew he wouldn't get a response, but he always tried.

True to his word, Ash nodded his head, but he noticed that there was a small smile on his face.

'An improvement,' Professor Oak thought. With that Professor Oak beckoned and led them to his lab, which was in the different part of the ranch. There were a few of his assistants in there and they all greeted both Ash and Gary warmly.

Professor Oak stopped at a table that had 3 Pokeball's that rested atop it. It was finally time to pick his very own Pokemon and start his journey. Ash wanted to follow his dad's footsteps, as a great trainer. While never winning a league, his father had been in several league finals, according to Professor Oak.

"Ash, you can go first," Professor Oak said warmly. Surprisingly Gary didn't complain. He wanted Squirtle and knew that Ash wasn't interested in Squirtle.

"…Thank you…" Ash said softly. His eyes were staring at one particular Pokeball. Just above it was a card with a flame on it.

"…Charmander…" Ash simply said. Without another word he picked up the Pokeball and released Charmander.

Out of the Pokeball came a small orange, reptilian lizard. The end of its tail had a small flame emitting from it.

"Char Charmander," Yawned the small reptile. Ash picked him up and looked straight into Charmander's eyes. All he saw was the innocence of a young Pokemon, but there was something else. Charmander had a small fire in the back of its eyes. The fire showed he was a fighter and that he was determined to help Ash, his knew trainer.

Gary let out a sigh of relief. Squirtle was still there. He hastily picked up the Pokeball and released the small blue turtle Pokemon.

"Squirt Squirtle," Squirtle yelled out. Gary smiled as he started to aimlessly tried to talk to Squirtle. Ash returned Charmander to his Pokeball and went outside.

Gary caught up with him and questioned, "Everything alright Red?"

"…Yes," Ash said with a frown. "…We should leave soon…"

True to his word Ash and Gary left for Viridian City quite quickly after bidding a tearful Professor Oak goodbye.

"Hell yeah suckers," Gary yelled, "Two new awesome Pokemon trainers out in the world to kick your butts!" Gary has a weird personality when he gets excited.

Red rolled his eyes. (I'm switching between Ash and Red if you haven't noticed yet)

Only a few more minutes later the sky started to get dark. Squirtle and Charmander were out of their Pokeball's and having a good time playing with each other.

"Hey Ash, when do you think we'll make it to Viridian," Gary asked casually.

"…A week…" Ash said flatly. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned Charmander, forgetting to before.

"Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out," Dexter's mechanical voice said.

Gary quickly followed suit and scanned Squirtle.

"Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful," Dexter's voice rang out once again.

Silently they continued walking as storm brewed. Within a few minutes it started to rain, heavily.

"Squirtle return," Gary commanded. He pointed his Pokeball at Squirtle and in a red flash he was gone.

A few minutes later, Gary noticed Charmander still trudging along, cold and wet.

"Ash why didn't you return Charmander, he's a Fire type and extremely susceptible to water?" Gary asked outraged.

"…It'll make him stronger…" Ash replied coldly. He knew that it was harsh, but he wanted his Pokemon to be able to shrug off attacks that they were bad against, and in this instance Charmander was vulnerable to the rain.

Before Gary could say anything again Charmander agreed with Ash saying, "Char Charmander Cha."

The rain raged on for hours, but so did Ash and Gary. Charmander still held his head high as he met every single pace with Ash and Gary. Charmander already felt a bit more resistant to water. His skin toughened considerably, and even his flame wasn't getting any smaller from the waves of heavy rain.

In about an hour the storm stopped and so did Gary and Ash.

Nothing eventful happened for 3 days, but on the 4th day something changed Ash's life. He was helping Charmander turn his Ember attack into Flamethrower. All of a sudden a large, raptor like bird flew over their heads. To be more specific it's body, on the inside, was a light cream color. On the outside it's feathers was a brownish color. Its head-crest is a reddish color. The tail of the bird alternated between the color red and yellow. The bird has pinkish gray feet with black marking around its eyes.

Ash scanned the familiar Pokemon with his Pokedex.

"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution," Dexter said with his mechanical voice.

"…Scratch…" Ash commanded. Charmander jumped up and slashed Pidgeotto across the chest.

"J'ot Pidgeotto," She screeched in pain. Pidgeotto flew straight at Charmander with blinding speeds.

"…Dodge…" Ash commanded. Charmander leaped out of the way quickly in order to avoid the attack.

"…Smokescreen…" Ash ordered. Charmander let out a thick cloud of smoke that enveloped a 30 ft. radius around them.

However, within a few seconds a strong gust blew away the smoke, clearing the battle field up again.

'Whirlwhind,' Ash thought.

"…Ember…" Ash declared. Searing flames spewed out of Charmander's mouth as he leaped towards Pidgeotto once again. Pidgeotto dodged, but her wings got clipped and burnt by the Ember attack.

Once she straightened out again she started flapping her wings really fast and a strong wind threw Charmander back.

'Gust,' Ash thought once again.

"…Finish with Metal Claw…" Ash instructed. Charmander's claws on each hand grew to twice its size as he slashed at Pidgeotto once again. This time it was too much for Pidgeotto to handle and she fell down unconscious.

Ash threw a Pokeball at Pidgeotto and within 5 seconds he had caught his first Pokemon. Besides getting Charmander this could've been one of his happiest moments of his life.

"…Good job Charmander…" Ash complimented.

"Charmander," The orange lizard hissed out. He and Ash started to walk back to their campsite and met up with Gary.

"…Come on out…" Ash said as he threw his Pokeball and Pidgeotto came out.

"Wow Ash you caught another Pokemon and it's at its 2nd evolution. We should be able to get to Viridian in a day actually since we walked a lot more than the average person," Gary babbled.

With that they went to bed and ready to take the next step in their adventure.

When they awoke they picked up the campsite and both Ash and Gary let out their respective Pokemon. Once they got to the gates of Viridian City they could see a large building in the near distance and that only meant on thing, a Pokemon Gym.

"Maybe we should go heal our Pokemon first?" Gary suggested. Ash nodded in agreement and they made their way to the Pokemon Center.

Once inside Gary went to talk to Professor Oak through the video phone.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" The Viridian Nurse Joy asked.

"…Heal…" Ash said in somewhat of a creepy tone. Nurse Joy didn't ask twice as Ash sat down and started to meditate.

"Red, would you please come and get your Pokemon," Nurse Joy announced through a microphone. Ash came up and snatched his Pokeball's and by that time Gary was ready to.

"Grandpa says that Bulbasaur was picked up by Leaf. She's gonna compete with us in the conference. Maybe we'll see her." Gary stated aimlessly.

Ash nodded in agreement. He was about to walk out of the gym when Gary stopped him.

"Ash, we can't fight the gym leader in Viridian. We need the other 7 badges first," Gary warned.

Ash once again nodded and walked out of the Pokemon Center and towards Viridian Forest. When Gary entered Viridian Forest he started to squeal about how many awesome Pokemon he was going to catch.

Ash walked on ahead and saw a yellowish brown tail sticking from a bush.

"…Ember on the bush…" Ash commanded Charmander. Charmander took a deep breath and shots hot spurts of fire at the bush. The Ember attack definitely hit something as a small cry rang out.

"Pika Pi Pikachu," A small mouse-like Pokemon cried. The Pokemon indeed did resemble a small mouse. Its yellow fur makes its way all the way up his body and eventually is stopped at the tips of his ears, where it's black. The Pokemon has two small red circles on its cheeks. Two brown stripes ran across the back of the Pokemon's body. And finally, its tail was zigzagged with a brown patch of fur at the bottom.

"Chuuuuu," Pikachu yelled as he shot out a thunderbolt at Charmander.

'Thunderbolt,' Red thought. "…Counter with Ember…"

Charmander let out a burst of flames, but instead of it just being a few embers the attack was Flamethrower. The large Flamethrower attack ripped right through the weaker Thunderbolt attack and engulfed Pikachu.

"Chu Pika," Pikachu grunted as he took the full brunt of the attack. Pikachu tried to break free, but Charmander's new attack was too much for him to handle. He fell unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

"…Pokeball…" Ash whispered as he threw one at Pikachu. It hit him with a thump and he was sucked into it. After a few nerve racking moments the Pokeball stopped shaking and Ash had officially caught his second Pokemon.

"Nice job Red," Gary said impressed. "But can you beat this?" He threw a Pokeball and out came a green, human-sized praying mantis. Its arms resembled a curved blade and its wings are a white color. It was a Scyther, one of the rarest Pokemon to find in the whole Kanto region, much less Viridian Forest.

"…Impressive…" Ash commented. He returned Charmander and started to walk off again. Gary sweat dropped. He ran and caught up to Ash. They walked for the whole day and could finally see the exit, when a samurai looking guy jumped out at them with a sword.

"Holy shit!" Gary yelled. Ash's face just remained passive.

"My name is Samurai," the Samurai dude started, "I wish to battle one of you."

Gary immediately hid behind Ash who had one thought go through his mind, 'Wimp'.

Ash stepped up and threw out Pikachu's Pokeball. The yellow mouse appeared in a red flash and a 'Pika'.

"Go Pinsir," Samurai yelled. The large bug Pokemon with huge two huge pincer's on her head.

"…Thunderbolt…" Ash demanded coldly. Pikachu slumped for a second before letting out a huge bolt of thunder. Since Ash and Pikachu's battle, Pikachu had become a lot stronger, with Pidgeotto and Charmander, since they fought off a lot of bug Pokemon that tried to attack Ash and Gary.

"Use Harden," Samurai yelled out. Pinsir screeched and a white veil covered him as the Thunderbolt attack hit him. The attack still dealt damage, but not as much as it could have.

"…Quick Attack then use Iron Tail…" Ash ordered. Pikachu shot forward with a cry and smashed his silver tail into Pinsir's face. Pinsir fell back with a thud and was unconscious.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," Gary, who decided to be the referee, said.

"Pinsir return, go Metapod," Samurai yelled though gritted teeth.

Ash snorted and swiftly said, "Thunderbolt again." Pikachu let out another strong Thunderbolt and it cloaked Metapod, who was knocked out instantly.

"…Return…" Ash said with a hint of praise in his voice. He walked towards the exit of the forest, as Samurai crashed to his knees.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH," Samurai cried out.

"What the hell!" Gary wailed. Instantly a huge buzzing sound could be heard from right behind Samurai as hundreds of Beedrill came into view.

"…Charmander…Pikachu…Pidgeotto…" Red yelled as his eyes bulged. The three came out of their Pokeball's, confused, until they saw the massive swarm of Beedrill.

"Let's go Squirtle and Scyther," Gary yelled with a high pitched voice, when he finally got his senses back.

Not all of the Beedrill attacked at once, so both Gary and Ash let out a side of relief. Around 20 came at each of them each time.

Ash didn't need to command his Pokemon, they knew what to do. Pikachu let out constant Thunderbolts and Iron Tail's. Pidgeotto attacked with Gust, to blow the Poison Sting or Pin Missile attacks away, and used Wing Attack, which knocked out a Beedrill instantly. Charmander was having a bit of trouble though. His Flamethrower attack seemed to miss its mark constantly, so he was getting beaten up pretty badly.

On Gary's side he was panicking, but he still was holding them off perfectly.

"Squirtle use Water Gun," Gary called out, "Scyther use Slash." Both Pokemon attacked and knocked out two Beedrill.

The Beedrill noticed that Ash was more of a threat so more of them started to attack his Pokemon. A bunch of them surrounded Charmander and knocked him to the ground. They all fired Poison Sting attacks at him and those attacks could've been fatal, except for the fact that Ash jumped in front of Charmander, shielding him and taking the full brunt of the attack.

Ash whimpered and Gary ran over to him.

"Ash are you alright?" Gary asked frantically.

"…I'm fine, just a bit sore…" He said softly. With that he passed out.

Gary turned to Samurai, who was in shock, and said in an unusually high-pitched voice, "Run to the Pokemon Center and get someone, quickly."

Charmander seeing, this cried out and his whole body was engulfed in a white light. After a few seconds the light died down and a whole new Pokemon was born.

"Meleon Char Charmeleon," Charmeleon roared out. While Charmander was orange, Charmeleon's scales were a dark red, or crimson, color. The tail of Charmeleon was definitely bigger, as well as the flame that was on the tip of his tail. He also had a single horn-like thing protruded from the top of his head.

With a huge roar Charmeleon let out a funnel of fire that swamped all of the Beedrill. It was a Fire Spin attack. By the time Charmeleon took out all of the Beedrill, Samurai got back with an ambulance. Gary returned both his Pokemon and Ash's Pokemon and helped load Ash into the ambulance.

"Cya creepy dude," Gary spluttered out. Samurai waved back at the ambulance that took off immediately.

When they got to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy gave Ash an injection, which stopped the poison from seeping into his bloodstream and heart. She gave Gary the job of talking to Professor Oak, which he probably would have and let's just stay Professor Oak was pissed.

"What the hell do you mean Ash was attacked by Beedrill?!" Professor Oak yelled out.

"Grandpa listen," Gary groaned out, "Some retard dressed as a Samurai yelled really loudly and a swarm of at least 200 Beedrill attacked us. Charmander was gonna get hurt real badly and Ash jumped in the way and took the attacks. Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and fried them with Fire Spin. We could've made kebabs out of those Beedrill if they were edible," Gary said, though that last part was full of humor.

"So what Pokemon do both of you have?" Professor Oak asked when he calmed down.

"Ash has Charmeleon, a Pidgeotto, and a Pikachu. I have Squirtle and a Scyther," Gary said after a moment of thought.

"Pikachu and Scyther are very rare Pokemon to find," Professor Oak said impressed. He was about to say something else, but was cut off when both Gary and the good Professor heard a groan.

They turned around to see Ash groan again and sit up, wincing as he did so.

"Ash!" They both yelled out. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but before he did he saw Charmeleon.

"…You evolved…" Red coughed out.

"Char," He growled softly as he nuzzled Ash. Another wave of pain coursed through Ash's body and he fell back into the land of unconsciousness.

For the next few days Ash drifted in and out of unconsciousness, but on the 3rd day Nurse Joy tested Ash to see if he was okay and they finally released him.

"Hope you feel better Ash," Nurse Joy said warmly and waved to him and Gary as they left the Pokemon Center.

"We finally get to challenge our first Pokemon gym," Gary said pumped.

"…No…" Ash said bluntly.

"What now," Gary moaned out.

"…I need to train…" Ash whispered. "…You can come if you want…"

"Sure we can train for a day, rest up and then beat the gym?" Gary asked hopefully.

Ash rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Once they found a place to train, obviously not Viridian Forest, Ash and Gary started to train their Pokemon.

Ash had two of his Pokemon attack the other one, to strengthen their defense. Pidgeotto and Pikachu attacked Charmeleon. Then Charmeleon and Pikachu attacked Pidgeotto, who was extremely susceptible to Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. And finally, Pikachu was attacked by Charmeleon and Pidgeotto.

Gary had his Pokemon constantly attack boulders until they could break each one with just a single attack. In the process, his Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. Wartortle tough, leathery skin became a dark blue, or indigo. His ears and tails became furry. Wartortle also learned Water Pulse and Rapid Spin in the process of evolving.

"…Congrats Wartortle…" Ash said, praising the Pokemon, as he patted his head.

Ash went back to training his Pokemon and started do the same exercises as Gary did with his Pokemon. In all, they trained about 3 hours, but before they went to heal their tired and sweaty Pokemon they decided to have a mock battle.

"…Pidgeotto…" Ash called out.

"J'ot" Pidgeotto screeched as she flew onto the battlefield.

"Go Wartortle," Gary yelled out. This was his first serious battle against Ash. They had a few sparring matches to show each other moves, but they never knocked each other's Pokemon out, until now.

"Okay let's rock this with Rapid Spin," Gary ordered. Wartortle withdrew into his shell, started to spin, and flew right at Pidgeotto.

"…Gust…" Ash demanded. Pidgeotto flapped her wings awfully fast and the wind was strong enough to stop Wartortle in his tracks and send him flying back.

"Tortle," Wartortle grunted as he landed heavily.

"Let's go Wartortle," Gary called out encouragingly. "Now use Water Pulse."

Wartortle formed a sphere of water and smashed it against the ground, creating a mini-wave that crashed into Pidgeotto. However, due to the rigorous training, she didn't feel that much pain.

"…Agility into Quick Attack..." Ash simply said. Wartortle was hit almost instantly as the really fast Quick Attack was boosted by Agility. Once again Wartortle was sent crashing down hard.

"Water Gun," Gary yelled out through clenched teeth.

"War Wartortle," Wartortle grunted as he instantaneously shot out a jet stream of water at Pidgeotto.

"…Dodge…" Ash ordered. Fortunately for Pidgeotto and Ash, the Water Gun attack was already off the mark and nowhere near Pidgeotto.

"J'ot Pidgeotto," Pidgeotto chirped tauntingly.

"Tortle Tortle Wartortle," Wartortle panted.

"Wartortle use Water Pulse again," Gary called out, frustrated. Wartortle formed the sphere of water once more and smashed it against the ground. The wave this time was noticeably smaller since Wartortle was fatigued.

"…Agility into Wing Attack…" Ash uttered. Pidgeotto sped right through the Water Pulse and slammed both of her glowing wings into Wartortle.

Wartortle fell back with a crash, unconscious and had those famous swirls replace his eyes.

"Return," Gary said depressed. 'How could one of his newer Pokemon take out my strongest,' Gary thought bewildered.

"…Nice job, now return…" Ash praised. "…Pikachu…"

"Pika Pika," The little mouse Pokemon cried out.

"Go Scyther," Gary yelled as he threw the Pokeball.

"Scy Scyther," Scyther purred as he appeared in a flash.

"Alright let's start this off with Quick Attack," Gary uttered out.

"…Quick Attack…" Red called out. Both Pokemon crashed into each other, fighting for dominance. Since Scyther was an extremely strong Pokemon he pushed Pikachu back, but both Pokemon did take damage.

"Get a quick Wing Attack in there," Gary swiftly said.

"…" Ash didn't say anything. The Wing Attack barely fazed Pikachu, and in fact the Wing Attack backfired since Pikachu's Static kicked in. Scyther became paralyzed.

"…Thunderbolt…" Ash said calmly.

"Pikachuuuuuuu," Pikachu cried out as a large, continuous, thunderbolt overwhelmed Scyther.

The paralysis and the ongoing, super-effective Thunderbolt attack eventually knocked out Scyther, who couldn't break free from the attack.

"…Thank you…" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Return," Gary said disappointedly. Ash gave a rare smile to a slumped over Gary and patted him on the back.

They quietly walked over to Pokemon Center and approached Nurse Joy again.

"Hi Nurse Joy, could you please heal our Pokemon again?" Gary asked politely.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said happily. Gary and Ash handed over there Pokeball's to Nurse Joy and crashed onto a couch, tired.

After a few minutes there Pokemon were all healed up and Nurse Joy gave them a key to the room they were staying in.

Both Ash and Gary took a shower, let out their Pokemon, and fell asleep instantly. The Pokemon were so worn down they curled up and also fell asleep within a few minutes.

When the night passed and morning arose the two aspiring trainers got up and checked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Gym, gym, gym, gym, gym," Gary sang. Once they got to the Pewter City Pokemon Gym Ash opened the door and was immediately surprised at what he saw.

The gym was relatively simple. There was a rock field, with a bunch of little kids playing on it, though.

Ash and Gary sweat dropped. There were 10 of them in all. One of them, the oldest presumably, was playing with the younger kids, while some of the older ones were hitting each other with rocks.

"…Ahem…" Ash coughed.

The ten identical people turned to the newcomers and blushed. The oldest one got up.

"I'm Brock and these are my younger brothers and sisters," Brock started, "Are you here to challenge the gym?"

Gary nodded.

"Alright kids time to go watch upstairs," Brock said warmly as he ushered them upstairs.

"Which one of you will go first?" Brock asked.

"I will," Gary said stepping up.

Once both trainers got into their spots the referee said, "This is an official gym battle between gym leader Brock Stone and Gary Oak of Pallet Town. This will be a 2-on-2 match, the first person to run out of Pokemon loses. Ready? Begin!"

"Go Scyther," Yelled a giddy Gary.

"Geodude let's rock," Brock yelled. (No pun intended) The Pokemon seemed to be a rock, with two arms and two eyes. The Pokemon did have a hand and it levitated a bit in the air.

"Alright Scyther use Fury Cutter," Gary ordered. Scyther slashed and hacked at Geodude, but did minimal damage since Geodude's defense is really high.

"Rollout," Brock commanded. Geodude curled up into a tight ball and rolled right over Scyther, doing massive damage since the attack was 4x effective.

"Shake it off and use Swords Dance," Gary called out. Four swords surrounded Scyther and seemed to melt into his body. He looked significantly stronger and more pumped.

"Use Rock Throw Geodude," Brock said calmly. Geodude picked up a large boulder next to him and hurled it at Scyther, at the speed of a fastball in baseball.

"Let's take a page from Red's book," Gary smirked, "Use Agility to dodge and use then use your new move!"

True to Gary's word, Scyther was able to nimbly dodge the Rock Throw and went in with a Steel Wing attack. Both of Scyther's wings glowed as they smashed right into Geodude's face, knocking him back, unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Scyther is the winner," The referee started, "Gym leader, please send out your last Pokemon.

"Boooooo!" Brock's siblings yelled from upstairs. Gary sweat dropped.

"Let's rock Rhyhorn," Brock yelled out with a smirk plastered on his face. Rhyhorn resembled a rhinoceros that was made of rock plates. She had visible fangs coming out from her mouth and a single horn standing up straight on the tip of her nose. Rhyhorn also has a double ridge that stuck out on her back.

"Return," Gary ordered. Seeing that Scyther wouldn't be able to win this match, he returned him her in a red flash.

"Go Wartortle," Gary shouted. His trusty blue turtle came out with a roar.

"Shit," Brock muttered, "How come it's always Wartortle?"

"Wartortle use Rain Dance," Gary bellowed.

"Tortle!" Wartortle cried out as he raised his arms. Immediately an artificial cloud became visible and it started to pour.

"Rhy Rhyorn," Rhyhorn screeched in pain and agony.

"Rhyhorn use Earthquake let's go," Brock murmured. Rhyhorn lifted her two front legs up and smashed them into the ground, creating massive vibrations, which threw Wartortle off his feet. Jagged stones came up and hit him, but luckily a lot of stones caught his shell, which blocked a lot of the stones from harming him.

"Water Pulse," Gary ordered. When the aquatic sphere was smashed into the ground, it was at least 3x stronger, now rather when he faced Ash, since Wartortle was at full strength and got a boost from the Rain Dance.

Rhyhorn aren't the most nimble Pokemon so Brock could only watch in horror as his Pokemon was engulfed by the water.

"Horn!" Rhyhorn bellowed in pain. The super-effective attack knocked her out. The combination of Water Pulse and Rain Dance was too much for her to handle.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Wartortle," The referee started. "That means that the challenger is the winner!"

"I'll give you the badge after I battle your friend," Brock smiled.

Ash stepped up to the battlefield and stared coldly at Brock.

"This battle is between Gym leader Brock and the challenger Red from Pallet Town," The referee declared, "Ready? Let the battle begin!"

**And done. How was the first chapter?! I'll be working on this story and post a few more chapters, before finishing the Tournament of Legends. Please leave a review on your thoughts… Oh and tell me when you'd want any of Ash's Pokemon to evolve. I don't know where to place the evolutions.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter! Felt good about the other one, but not many people did leave a review… Anyways about Ash I already have his Pokemon planned out, sorry! Not much more to say than enjoy, and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

"_Burnt to Ashes"_

"Geodude let's rock," Brock yelled. This Geodude looked the exact same as the one Gary fought.

"…Charmeleon…" Ash muttered. His loyal crimson Dinosaur appeared in a flash. "…Smokescreen…" Charmeleon puffed out a cloud of smoke that swamped the whole battlefield, disabling Geodude and Brock from seeing Ash and Charmeleon.

"Geodude keep an eye out and use Magnitude," Brock commanded. Geodude smashed into the ground and created small tremors around the gym.

'…Around a 5…,' Ash thought. "…Metal Claw…" Charmeleon's claws on each of his hands doubled in size and started to glow. He slashed at Geodude and knocked him back. The super-effective attack dealt massive damage.

"Geo," Geodude cried out in pain as he was thrown back.

"Geodude get up and use Rock Throw," Brock called out. He took the biggest boulder near him and chucked it right at Charmeleon.

"…Fire Spin…" Ash uttered. Charmeleon immediately let out the scorching Fire Spin attack, but it didn't have enough power to stop the Rock Throw attack. The rock slammed into him, but he stayed strong.

"…Flamethrower…" Ash commanded. The much more powerful and speedy Flamethrower attack met its mark and did some damage as Geodude was resistant to the Fire attack.

"Geodude hang tough and use Rollout," Brock instructed. Geodude curled up into a ball rolled right at Charmeleon.

"…Finish with Metal Claw…" Ash said coldly. This time Charmeleon held his ground and slashed Geodude, before he could harm him with Rollout.

"Dude Geodude," Geodude muttered as he fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon," The referee declared, "Gym leader, please send out your last Pokemon."

"Onix let's rock," Brock whispered softly. In a bright white flash a huge snake like creature grew to full height. His whole body was made of huge boulders, one at a time. He had a single horn like thing protruding from his head as well.

Ash gulped slightly. "…Flamethrower…" Charmeleon took a deep breath and the Flamethrower attack was racing right towards Onix.

"Onix use Sandstorm," Brock ordered.

"Yonix," Onix screeched as a sandstorm picked up and blinded Charmeleon. The Flamethrower only clipped Onix and did almost no damage whatsoever.

"…Sunny Day…" Ash stated.

"Char," Charmeleon snarled out as the sandstorm dissipated and was replaced by a harsh heat.

"…Metal Claw…" Ash instructed. With a bit of a power boost, Charmeleon shot straight at Onix and slashed him across his face.

"Nix Yonix," Onix grunted in pain.

'Perfect,' Brock thought. "Use Bind," Brock said triumphantly. Onix curled around Charmeleon and started to squeeze him.

"Me Ch-," Charmeleon tried to gasp out.

Ash frowned and said,"…Fire Spin…" Charmeleon somehow opened his mouth and let loose the funnel of fire that covered most of Onix's body. He was completely engulfed in fire and after a few more moments he let his grip on Charmeleon come loose.

Seeing his opportunity Ash quickly said, "…Metal Claw…" Charmeleon ran straight up Onix's body, hacked Onix across his face again, and knocked him unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon," The referee decreed, "That means the challenger is the winner."

"Congratulations you two, I present to you the Boulder Badge," Brock said warmly.

Gary snatched his out of Brock's hands and started to do a little victory dance. It was him just jumping up and down like a little kid who was on a sugar high and started to shake profusely.

Ash took his politely and walked away.

"Damn their weird," Brock muttered as he walked back into the gym.

"So Ash it's off to Cerulean now, right?" Gary asked as they walked back to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed and rest up for the night.

"Hi Ash and Gary, how did your battles with Brock go?" Nurse Joy questioned them as they handed over their Pokeball's.

They both took out their badges again and showed them to her.

"Well congratulations, you can go back to your room and Chansey here will bring your Pokemon to you when they're all healed up," She stated.

In about 10 minutes, while both of the teenagers were resting, there was a knock on the door and Chansey handed them their Pokeball's.

"Chansey," Chansey said as she waved goodbye.

"…Pikachu…Charmeleon…Pidgeotto…" Ash mumbled as he released his Pokemon. He took out the Boulder Badge and they both cried out in happiness.

"Come on out Wartortle and Scyther," Gary called out. They both battled in the gym battle so they curled up and fell asleep.

When Ash closed the lights he and Gary fell asleep immediately. Pikachu woke up in the middle of the night as he always did and curled up right next to Ash.

Once everyone woke up in the morning, they got dressed and headed out to Cerulean City. In order to get to Cerulean City they had to get through Mt. Moon first.

As soon as they entered the cave enterance the light almost went out completely. "…Charmeleon…Pikachu…Pidgeotto…" Ash uttered out as his Pokemon appeared. Gary also let out his Pokemon, Wartortle and Scyther. The light on Charmeleon's tail was enough for them to see clearly so he led the way.

The trainers and Pokemon ventured through the cave for hours and hours. In other words, they were lost. They also ended up fighting a bunch of mediocre trainers and wild Pokemon, so they at least got a bit of training in. During their 5th hour of venturing they finally found an exit that had light on the other side. It was not the exit though. A huge table with papers, food wrappers, and computers littered the room.

A guy was sleeping with his face buried in his papers and was drooling… a lot.

Gary walked over and poked him on the head.

"What the hell, who are you," The researcher groaned out as he tried to locate his glasses. Gary handed them over to him. "Thanks," He grumbled out moodily.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he asked, "Did you see Clefairy? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you?" He asked them in a gunshot fast type of talking and started to creep Gary out so he backed away.

"No," Gary said slowly, "But I'm assuming you're looking for them?"

"Yeah sorry," He said sheepishly, "My name is Seymour and I'm looking for the Clefairy and their rare dance they do. The legend is that there's a huge Moon Stone here and once a year all the Clefairy dance to an ancient ritual. No one has ever seen it in person and I want to be the first."

He was about to say more when a small Clefairy, carrying a chunk of Moon Stone, ran past them.

"Fairy, Fairy, Fairy," She sang out. Without another word, Seymour started to run, or actually walk since he kept on tripping over his lab robes. Ash and Gary followed him and eventually caught up to him. They stealthily followed the Clefairy without getting caught. The trio ended up in a massive chamber that had a huge moon stone, with what seemed to be a missing piece.

When the Clefairy placed the missing piece in its place, the whole moon stone started to glow and emit a bright white light, which forced Seymour, Gary, and Ash to close their eyes.

The Clefairy started to chant, "Fairy! Fairy! Fairy! Fairy! Fairy!" They also started to dance around the moon stone. Seymour's mouth was hanging open a bit so Gary closed it for him.

In about 2 minutes the Clefairy were about to prepare for something big.

ZZZZZ! A huge drill crashed through the wall and a metal arm picked up the Moon Stone.

"Fairy Clefariy," All of the Clefairy shouted.

3 things jumped out of the drill and yelled:

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash and Gary sweat dropped, but Seymour yelled, "Give that back you crooks!"

One of them was a woman with long red hair that went down the length of her back. She had a short white shirt with a huge Red R. She had white short shorts with long black socks. She identified herself as Jessie. The guy had blue hair that split to each side. He had a shirt that covered him, and didn't show his bellybutton like Jessie, with the same huge Red R. He was James apparently. The third thing that jumped out wasn't a human at all. It was a Meowth that talked.

"Listen twerps. Ya don't think dat we'll hand the moon stone over that easily, huh," The Meowth said.

"How the hell are you talking?" Gary asked scared. Seymour nodded dumbly.

"I'm dat special," Meowth said as he rolled his eyes.

"…Whirlwind…Flamethrower…Thunderbolt…" Ash said calmly. All of his Pokemon executed their attacks and when they all combined the attacks blew up the drill.

"Stupid twerps," Jessie ranted. "Go Ekans," She yelled. The purple snake with yellow rings appeared in a hiss.

"Ekans Ekans," Ekans hissed.

"Go Koffing," James shouted. A Pokemon ball with indents appeared and toxic gases protruded from his sides.

"We are not twerps," Gary yelled childishly. Wartortle use Water Pulse and Scyther use Slash."

The wave of water threw the two Poison type Pokemon back and they were immediately sliced by Scyther with his Slash attack.

"…Thunderbolt…" Ash said coldly.

"Pikachuuuuu," Pikachu cried as he executed the Thunderbolt attack.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Jessie, James, and Meowth cried in agony as they were shocked. Surprisingly the Thunderbolt exploded and the trio was launched away.

You could hear them say, "Team Rocket's blasting off again." They disappeared in a twinkle.

The moon stone ended up being destroyed in its whole form, but the dust of the moon stone fell down on everyone, making most of the Clefairy evolve into Clefable.

"Well Seymour it looks like you have a lot of research to do," Gary said bewildered, "You know how to get out of here?"

Seymour didn't speak he just pointed at the exit and Ash and Gary walked over to it, waving back at Seymour for one last time. Right when they were going to leave Gary tripped over something.

"Shit," He groaned. On the floor seemed to be 2 chunks of rock with bones in them, otherwise known as fossils. One of them seemed to have a swirly shell engraved into it. The other had a shellfish engraved into it.

"…Helix and Dome fossils…" Ash said in awe.

"Which one do you want?" Gary asked, also in awe. A discovery like this would probably give Professor Oak a heart attack.

"…Kabuto…" Ash whispered. He took the Dome fossil.

"Omanyte's still cool," Gary said as he picked up the Helix Fossil. They made their way out of Mt. Moon and were hit with sunshine for the first time in what seemed to be days.

They could see Cerulean City and the Pokemon Center, so they started to speed walk there, with what energy, they don't know.

"Ran Nidoran," A blue mouse-like creature squeaked out.

"Nidoran," A purple mouse-like creature squealed back. The purple mouse-like Pokemon large eyes, large front teeth, and red eyes. There were also large spikes on his back. He also had a large horn coming out of his forehead. This was a Nidoran male.

The blue mouse-like Pokemon also had large ears and large front teeth. She had large whiskers as well. She had small spines on her back, unlike Nidoran male, who had larger ones. She also had a much smaller ring. That was Nidoran female.

They seemed to be sharing an apple. The Nidoran male snuggled up to her and she cuddled up to him.

"I think they're mates," Gary said to nobody in particular, "I'm gonna capture them."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Scyther and Wartortle let's go," Gary yelled, "Attack with Water Pulse and Slash." When Water Pulse smashed into both of the Nidoran they whipped their heads around and were met by Scyther's powerful Slash attack.

The Nidoran male used Poison Sting and the Nidoran Female used Scratch to retaliate.

"Dodge and use Bubblebeam, Wartortle," Gary started, "Scyther use Slash again." Extremely hot bubbles fired out at extremely fast speeds and exploded when they came into contact with the two Nidoran. Scyther followed up by slicing Nidoran male, since the Nidoran female was already unconscious.

"Go Pokeball's," Gary screamed. The two Pokeball's hit both Nidoran and sucked them in. They probably would've resisted the capture, but they were knocked out cold so they were caught without any difficulty.

"Woohoo!" Gary yelled as he fist pumped, and then sweat dropped when he saw Ash was already half way to the Pokemon center.

Once Gary had caught up with Ash he had already given his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, to get healed.

"Hi Nurse Joy, can I get my Pokemon healed as well?" Gary asked politely.

"Sure," She smiled and took his 4 Pokemon into the back while Gary sat with Ash.

"We should call Grandpa and ask him what to do with the fossils we found," Gary said after a few minutes.

"…Right…" Ash replied as he got up and walked to the video phone. Gary bounded after him.

They put in Professor Oak's number and within a minute his face appeared.

"Hey grandpa," Gary said happily.

"Oh my Gary what a surprise, how's everything?" Oak asked.

"Everything's fine, we just had a quick question. We found a dome and helix fossil when we were exiting Mt. Moon. We don't know what to do with them," Gary explained as he and Ash held up their respective fossils.

"Oh my god," Professor Oak gasped as he clutched his heart. Ash raised an eyebrow since Professor Oak could be a drama queen sometimes.

"…You okay…"Ash asked confused.

"Of course I'm not dear boy," Professor Oak yelled a bit, "This discovery is huge for Pokemon researchers. If you want me to take them off your hands and restore them into Pokemon for you I could send them to my friend in Cinnabar Island. They would turn into Kabuto and Omanyte."

"You could study it a bit if you want before you turn them into Pokemon," Gary responded.

"…How will we get the fossils to you..." Ash whispered softly.

"You look like you're in Cerulean, right," Professor Oak said inspecting the area around them. They nodded. "I could get someone to come there and they'll pick it up."

"Alright Grandpa we'll see you later," Gary responded as he cut off the call.

"Well we might as well train for a few days and wait for grandpa's aids," Gary spoke again, but Ash was already out of the door again.

They walked over to an area with an open field, with lots of boulders and trees, and no one to disturb them. They started to train much like the two did in Pewter City before they battled Brock.

Ash released Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Charmeleon. "…Time to train…" All the Pokemon roared in agreement. He had his Pokemon use each of their attacks until they could break a boulder. Their power rose significantly and in the process Charmeleon learned the attacks Fire Punch, when he punched a rock and his hand lit on fire for some reason, and Slash, from Scyther, helping him get some more Physical attacks and close ranged attack. Pikachu learned Slam when he smashed into a boulder. He also learned Thunder Wave when a very small electric charge let loose from Pikachu bye accident. Pidgeotto learned Steel Wing when going in for a Wing Attack. He also learned Mirror Move when he was trying to copy Scyther's Slash attack for fun.

Gary and his Pokemon were making progress, especially his two Nidoran, or rather Nidoran and Nidorina. Nidorina lost the whiskers, the horn, and her sharp teeth. She also is now able to stand on her back legs. She evolved when she was sparring with Scyther and when Scyther was about to go in with the finishing attack, she evolved in order to help herself. When she evolved she learned Fury Swipes and Bite. Nidoran learned Fury Attack and Headbutt. Scyther learned Wing Attack from Pidgeotto. And finally, Wartortle learned Bite from Nidorina after she evolved.

"You want to have a mock battle again," Gary asked. Ash nodded his head, walked across the field, and faced Gary.

"…3 on 3…" Ash questioned. Gary nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Nidorina," Gary yelled as he released his newly evolved Pokemon.

"…Pikachu…" Ash simply said. His yellow mouse appeared in a 'Pika'.

"Okay use Bite Nidorina," Gary said starting the bell.

"…Iron Tail…" Ash ordered. Pikachu did a front flip to dodge and smashed his glowing tail right on Nidorina's head.

"Nido Nido," Nidorina grunted.

"Use Double Kick," Gary instructed. Nidorina kicked back and slammed her feet into Pikachu's back.

"…Slam…" Ash commanded. In retaliation, Pikachu slammed into Nidorina and she was thrown back.

"Chaaa," Pikachu hissed.

"Nidorina," She snarled back.

"Nidorina lets go and use Bite again," Gary yelled.

"…Thunder Wave…" Ash said calmly. From Pikachu's red circles on his cheeks emitted two huge yellow circles, which hit Nidorina, and paralyzed her. She stopped in her tracks.

"Dor Nidor," Nidorina growled in pain.

"…Thunderbolt…" Ash ordered.

"Pikachuuuuu," Pikachu cried as he kept up the Thunderbolt and only stopped when Nidorina fell down, unconscious.

"Return Nidorina," Gary said disappointed again. "Let's go Wartortle!" His starter Pokemon appeared in a flash.

"…Return…" Ash muttered. Pikachu dodged the beam and bounded over to Ash's side and decided to watch from there. Ash smiled. "…Pidgeotto…" Out came his trusty Flying type Pokemon.

"Alright let's show them your new move," Gary said, "Use Bite." Wartortle leaped at Pidgeotto.

"…Wing Attack…" Ash commanded. Pidgeotto slammed his wing right under Wartortle's jaw and he went airborne.

Gary growled out, "Bubblebeam." Wartortle got up fired a mass of bubbles at Pidgeotto.

"…Mirror Move…" Ash called out. Pidgeotto glowed for a few seconds before she also opened her mouths and fired the same bubbles at Wartortle.

The bubbles just exploded in when they met, dealing no damage to either Pokemon.

"Damn it," Gary growled, "Use Water Pulse." Wartortle created a sphere of water and smashed it against the ground, creating a wave that crashed into Pidgeotto.

"…Steel Wing…" Ash ordered. Pidgeotto's wings started to glow again, but this time more of a silver color, not a white color. She rammed her wings right into Wartortle and sent him soaring.

"…Quick Attack…" Ash finished. While Wartortle was still midair she sped towards him and slammed into him with Quick Attack, knocking him unconscious.

"Return," Gary frowned. 'How the hell is he that powerful. My starter couldn't even beat his Pidgeotto.' "Let's go Scyther." His praying mantis like Pokemon came out.

"…Come back…" Ash mumbled. Pidgeotto flew towards Pikachu and landed next to him. "…Charmeleon…" Red's ferocious starter Pokemon appeared.

"Char," Charmeleon snarled.

"Scyther use Slash," Gary swiftly instructed. He flew right at Charmeleon.

"…Fire Punch…" Ash ordered. Charmeleon's right fist became enveloped in fire as he punched Scyther in the face. Scyther, however, slashed Charmeleon's chest

"Char/Scy" They both howled.

"Scyther use Wing Attack," Gary demanded. Scyther flew towards Charmeleon with his wings glowing, just like Pidgeotto's before.

"…Smokescreen…" Ash whispered. Taking a quick breath, Charmeleon let out a huge cloud of smoke that diffused throughout the battlefield. Scyther tried to locate Charmeleon, but he wasn't in the same spot he was before.

"…Fire Spin…" Ash called out. A funnel of scorching fire engulfed Scyther and he was being slowly burned.

"Scyther," Scyther cried out in pain. He crumbled to his knees. At that point Charmeleon appeared right in front of Scyther. The smokescreen was gone and Gary had a clear view.

"Slash," Gary cried out desperately. The horribly weakened Scyther swung his blade-like arm and Charmeleon who merely caught it and seemed to raise an eyebrow mockingly.

"…Slash…" Ash drawled. Charmeleon showed Scyther his own Slash attack and knocked him out. Scyther was out cold.

"Damn Red," Gary whistled, "You smoked me again. How do you do it?"

"…Right training…" Ash said quickly and walked off to the Pokemon Center. By now it was dinner time and the two young teenagers grabbed a bite to eat.

Their Pokemon were healed, by now, and the two trainers picked them up, and retreated to their room.

"…Come on out…" Ash muttered. His Pokemon came out and curled up on his bed as they ate their food. Ash fell asleep immediately, while Gary sat down and pondered some things, as his Pokemon ate as well.

'How is he that powerful? How can I become like that? We'll just have to train harder than ever.' Gary thought looking between Ash and his Pokemon.

When the sun rose, so did the two trainers. They got up changed, did whatever morning things normal people do and headed out to train again. (I'm not gonna waste time on detail in explaining that they went to the bathroom and changed :/)

For the next few days, the two trainers trained their Pokemon into the ground. Each day Ash and Gary would have their Pokemon feeling as though they'd been through Hell at the end of the day. Gary's Nidoran had evolved into Nidorino

Nidorino had his forehead horn grow longer, as well as his fangs, ears, and spines on his back. Also his feet now had 3 claws instead of two. On the 4th day, 3 of Professor Oak's researchers and company came to pick up the fossils.

When Gary and Ash handed them over to their carriers they started to giggle with excitement.

"Weirdo's," Gary whispered to Ash. Ash snickered in response. Since they hadn't started training that day they made their way over to the Pokemon Gym.

When they entered the gym they were shocked.

"What the heck," Gary said confused, "This obviously is a Water type gym, but what's with the show?" True to his word, there was a water show with a bunch of Pokemon and 3 beautiful girls.

Once Gary had laid his eyes on the 3 girls his mouth opened and tried to say something, "Ummmmm."

Ash rolled his eyes and closed Gary's mouth with his hand. Then Ash took a seat on the bleachers and watched the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A voice yelled, but no one could see where it was coming from. "Please give a warm welcome for the Three Sensational Sisters, Lily, Daisy, and Violet." The crowd roared and cheered as the girls dived into the pool. All three girls were wearing bathing suits, but you could tell them apart from their hair. Daisy had yellow-orange hair. Violet had, well, violet-blue hair. And, finally, Lily had pink hair.

After doing some tricks in the water, with some Pokemon, which included Seel, multiple Goldeen, Seaking, multiple Shellder, a Horsea, Staryu, and a Starmie.

When the show was over, Gary and Ash approached the 3 sisters, who were the Gym Leaders. They knew since the mysterious voice announced it during the show.

"Hello ladies," Gary said, trying to flirt with them, but failing miserably might I add.

"Would you battle us?" Gary asked, "We're here to take on the gym."

"Sorry kid, we don't feel like battling anymore," Violet said, waving her hand dissmisively.

Gary and Ash sweat dropped.

"…What do you mean…" Ash whispered coldly. All three girls winced slightly at the tone of his voice.

"Well we've lost to a bunch of trainers and we just don't feel like losing anymore," Lily responded a bit nervous.

"Here you can take a badge," Daisy called out. There was a pedestal with a tin on it that had a bunch of badges lying inside of it.

"You can't do that," Gary protested.

"…Gary they're just a waste of our time…" Ash whispered into Gary's ear. Ash proceeded and snatched one out of the tin.

Just as he was going to put it away he heard a feminine yell from behind him, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Both Gary and Ash whipped around and saw a young girl. Her orange hair was tied into a pony tail that stuck out on the left side of her head. She was wearing a shot shirt that exposed her stomach and her arms. It was strapped down and connected to her short shorts.

"Your sisters told us to take a badge," Gary said warily. She sure could scream loud.

"Well I'm not going to let you," She ranted, "I'm the fourth Cerulean Sister, Misty."

"Well Misty have you become a Water Pokemon master?" Violet asked slyly.

Misty blushed and responded in a small voice, "No."

"There's a fourth one," Gary asked, "I feel bad for her parents," He whispered to Ash.

"I heard that mister," She screamed again, her embarrassment going away quickly.

"…Alright…" Ash retorted.

"You're not a Sensational Sister," Lily countered, "You're a runt," She said affectionately while she ruffled her hair.

Misty just snarled in response. Lily took her hand off her head and sat on the bleachers. Ash decided to battle first and went on the other side of the pool.

"This battle is between Gym Leader Misty and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," The referee stated, "This will be a 2-on-2 battle. Ready? Begin!"

The crowd from the performance earlier was still here and ready to be entertained.

"Misty calls Staryu," Misty yelled. Staryu was a golden-brown star-shaped Pokemon. In the middle of Staryu was its core and its core was held by a gold piece. The core is resembled by a red jewel.

"…Charmeleon…" Ash said coldly. His loyal Fire Type starter appeared with a growl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Misty laughed obnoxiously. "Don't you know that Fire types are weak against Water types." Charmeleon snarled at her and shut her up. Ash merely raised an eyebrow.

"…Don't underestimate an opponent…" Ash replied venomously. "…Crush that thing…"

Misty snorted and said, "I'll go easy one you. Staryu use Rapid Spin."

"…Slash…" Ash ordered. Charmeleon jumped and slashed in a crossing motion, slicing Staryu, dealing massive damage, and sending Staryu crashing into the wall. Staryu was knocked out in just one move. Gary, Misty, the three sisters, and the crowd gaped.

"Staryu is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon," The referee stuttered, "Gym Leader please send out your last Pokemon."

Misty couldn't speak because she was in so much shock. Once she got of her stupor she yelled, "Misty calls Starmie." Starmie resembles a star, as well. The gold piece is still there and it's still holding the red jewel, which is now bigger. Starmie is now purple and has a second star, or set of arms, at the back which can spin at 360 degrees.

"Starmie use Bubblebeam." Misty commanded. Starmie spun the second star on its back and bubbles fired at a rapid pace from his jewel.

"…Flamethrower…" Ash countered. The sizzling flamethrower cut right through the bubbles and scorched Starmie.

"Come on Starmie use Hyper Beam," Misty encouraged. A horrifyingly powerful orange sphere charged up right in front of Starmie's jewel and Starmie released it, in the form of a beam, right at Charmeleon.

"…" Ash didn't say anything and Charmeleon grinned. The Hyper Beam hit the platform that Charmeleon was standing on and created a huge exploded.

"Yes," Misty cried in triumph. However, when the smoke cleared, Charmeleon wasn't there.

"…Slash…" Ash uttered out. Charmeleon surfaced from the water. Everyone gasped when he came up, since a normal Fire type Pokemon shouldn't have been able to do that, unless he had special training. Charmeleon scratched Starmie and knocked it unconscious. The gem in the middle became colorless, almost like a black. It signaled that Starmie was unable to battle.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon," The referee yelled, "That means the challenger is the winner."

"…Pathetic…" Ash spat. Misty started to shake with anger. This kid had barely started his journey and he had beaten her, but what really made her mad was that he beat her Water type Pokemon with a Fire type Pokemon. Ash walked over and took a badge from the tin and sat down on the bleachers, waiting for Gary to finish his battle with Misty.

"This battle is between Gym leader Misty and challenger Gary Oak from Pallet Town," The referee announced, "This will be a 2-on-2 battle. Ready? Begin!"

"Go Nidorino," Gary yelled. His newly evolved Nidorino appeared with a roar.

"Go Seel," Misty said depressed. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ash completely embarrassed her in front of her sisters.

Seel's body was covered with white fur. His tongue seemed to be hanging out of his mouth most of his time. His muzzle was tan, while Seel's nose was is black. He also had small tusks and a small horn that stuck out of the top of his head.

"Seel use Aurora Beam," Misty commanded. From his horn, Seel shot out a rainbow colored beam. Some of the colors were purple, green, and orange.

"Use Poison Sting," Gary said wide-eyed. Nidorino shot a litter of small, poisonous, barbs that crashed in with the Aurora Beam. Each time one touched the Aurora Beam it exploded, cancelling the attacks out.

"Nidorino into the water," Gary instructed. Nidorino dove into the water.

"Ugh," Misty groaned in frustration. She tried to scan the water for Nidorino, but couldn't find him.

"Be alert Seel," Misty ordered.

"Seel Seel," Seel barked happily.

"Horn Drill," Gary said triumphantly. There was a white glow under the water, behind Seel, and Nidorino popped up. He stabbed Seel in the back with his horn, instantly knocking him out with the one-hit KO attack.

"Seel is unable to battle, winner is Nidorino," The referee declared, "Gym leader please send out your last Pokemon."

"Go Seaking," Misty yelled through gritted teeth. Seaking had to be in the water, unlike all of Misty's other Pokemon. Seaking was much like a koi fish. He was an orange colored fish with black and white marks all over its body. He had 3 fins, two on the side and a pure white one on the length of his back. Finally, Seaking has a large horn sticking out on the top of his head.

"Seaking use Supersonic," Misty commanded. From his horn came 3 white rings that smashed into Nidorino, making him confused.

"Nidorino snap out of it and use Poison Sting," Gary retorted. Instead of attacking, Nidorino jumped up and landed on his back, inflicting some damage to himself.

"Let's go Seaking follow up with Hydro Pump," Misty ordered. Seaking fired the Hydro Pump attack and it smashed into Nidorino, knocking him unconscious.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Seaking," The referee confirmed, "Challenger, please send out your last Pokemon."

"Alright," Violet, Lily, and Daisy cheered. For the first time, the crowd was cheering. Before the knockout of Nidorino, no one was uttering a word.

"Scyther lets go," Gary ordered. His male praying mantis Pokemon appeared with a hiss.

"Scy Scyther," He purred.

"King," Seaking snapped back in a deep voice.

"Scyther let's start off with Wing Attack," Gary stated. Scyther sped flew towards Seaking and smashed his wings into Seaking's side.

"Seaking dive underwater and use Peck," Misty yelled. Seaking dove underwater and disappeared for a few moments. When he resurfaced he was behind Scyther and stabbed him with his glowing horn.

"Ther Scy Scyther," Scyther hissed.

"Scyther use Swords Dance and then use Quick Attack," Gary shouted. Scyther was surrounded by four swords that melted into his body. He then shot towards Seaking with unimaginable speed and crashed into Seaking's side.

"Seaking use Icy Wind," Misty cried out desperately. Seaking took a deep breath and when he exhaled frost came out and blew towards Scyther. After a few seconds part of his body froze, his left arm to be exact.

"Scyther use Agility to escape and then use Slash," Gary bellowed. Scyther shot at Seaking and sliced Seaking with his right arm. His left arm broke out when he used Slash, so he couldn't attack with it.

"King Seaking," Seaking shouted.

"Scyther Scy," Scyther purred. This wasn't just an ordinary battle. It was a battle of pride. A battle that showed which Pokemon worked harder. A battle that showed who was tougher. A battle that showed which trainer was better.

"Scyther use Slash," Gary cried,

"Seaking use Fury Attack," Misty countered. Seaking swam furiously at Scyther, while Scyther shot at Seaking. Fury Attack hit Scyther, twice. His Slash met its mark as well and knocked Seaking out.

"Yes! Who wants some sushi," Gary taunted. Ash face palmed.

"Seaking is unable to battle, the winner is Scyther," The referee declared, "That means the challenger is the winner." Scyther grinned when he heard Misty moan in disappointment.

"I'm a failure," She cried, "I go on a journey for 3 years to become a Water Pokemon master and I lose to 2 newbies."

"It's okay Misty," Violet said flipping her hair, "Like you totally would've done better than us."

"Yeah," Daisy and Lily chimed in.

"Hey who you calling a newbie," Gary growled once he realized what she Misty had said, "You're the one who lost." He whriled around, snatched a badge from the tin, and stormed out the gym.

Ironically, Ash had to catch up to Gary now.

"…You okay…" Ash mumbled. He could still hear Misty yelling from inside the gym. 'She really is mental'. Ash grinned as he thought that.

The two trainers entered the Pokemon Center and handed their Pokemon over to Nurse Joy for the umpteenth time.

"How did the battle go boys?" She asked. Both trainers grinned from ear to ear as they showed her the Cascade badge.

"That's great," She exclaimed, "I'll have Chansey bring you Pokemon to your room when they're all healed up."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Gary called out. When Gary and Ash turned around the researchers from Professor Oak's laboratory were approaching them.

"Hey Suzanne," Gary waved, "Hey Billy."

"Hi you two," The woman, now identified as Suzanne, responded.

"We have your two Pokemon for you," Billy exclaimed.

"…That fast…" Ash asked bewildered. Normally Ash wouldn't talk to people he didn't know, but he had known Suzanne and Billy his entire life.

"Yup he rushed it," Suzanne replied. She handed them their respective Pokeball's and let out the Pokemon inside of it. Out of Gary's Pokeball came the prehistoric Pokemon, Omanyte. Omanyte has a large yellow shell on its back. It's one of those swirly shells. (Don't know how else to describe it ) Omanyte's body is sky blue and has ten different tentacles, but the two tentacles on the far right and the far left are much bigger than the other eight. He also has two eyes right above his tentacles.

Out of Ash's Pokeball came the prehistoric Pokemon, Kabuto. Kabuto was a shellfish, but with a tan shell. The shell was also a little on the brown side. You can't see underneath its shell since it is mostly black, but you can see his two red eyes. Kabuto also has 4 yellow legs that he walks on. Finally, there are two small black dots on his shell. These are two more eyes. They help Kabuto see when he is curled up in his shell, hiding.

Ash scanned his Pokemon with his Pokedex: "Kabuto, the Ancient Pokémon. Though this Pokémon is now to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer," Dexter stated in his mechanical voice.

"Known moves are: Slash, AncientPower, Endure, Mega Drain, Rollout, Double Team," Dexter said again.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"…How…" Ash breathed out.

Billy thought for a few moments and exclaimed, "That's because Kabuto turned into a fossil. They have this ability where if they feel threatened they can turn their shells into fossils. So this Kabuto isn't exactly a baby and from my calculations, and it seems that he is about to evolve as well."

"Sweet," Gary shouted. Then he scanned his Pokemon: "Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. Believed to have lived over 2 billion years ago. Recent research indicates that it was able to control its buoyancy by storing and releasing air in its shell," Dexter spoke again, except this time from Gary's Pokedex.

"Known moves are: AncientPower, Water Gun, Protect, Rollout, Double Team, Surf."

Everyone whistled again. "Seems like your Omanyte is going to evolve soon Gary," Suzanne stated.

"Oh I almost forgot," Billy cursed, "Professor Oak has this Pokemon egg and wants one of you to have it." He pulled it out carefully form the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. The egg was in an incubator, which kept it at the right temperature. The incubator was gold with lots of little leaf patterns. The egg itself was odd. Most eggs had intricate designs on them, but this one was mainly white. It had flecks of other colors like yellow, green, orange, blue, etc.

"We'll let you two decide," Suzanne said warmly. Something in her pocket rang and it must've been a message since it took a while to read.

"Professor need us?" Billy asked. Suzanne nodded in confirmation.

"Alright you two we gotta go," Suzanne called out, waving goodbye, as she exited the Pokemon Center.

Ash picked up the egg and went to their room, where there Pokeball's were waiting for them. He released, his Pidgeotto, Pikachu, and Charmeleon so they could talk to Kabuto.

Gary sent out Nidorino, Nidorina, Wartortle, and Scyther to talk to Omanyte. They sat down and started to discuss who should get the egg.

"I think you should have it," Gary argued. "You're the better trainer."

"…I'm not better," Ash responded, "…I train my Pokemon differently."

"Well how do we decide this," Gary retorted, "A Pokemon battle; but I always lose against you so you might as well take it.

"…Fine…" Ash gave up. He took the egg and put it on his nightstand. He turned to his Pokemon and said, "…You want to do anything…" They responded by acting out a training session. Kabuto looked on curiously.

"We just won a Gym battle and they want to train," Gary asked dumbfounded.

"…Alright let's go…" Ash smiled and walked out of the room. He poked his head back in and said, "…You coming…"

"Nah that battle took a lot of Scyther," Gary replied, "We'll start training again tomorrow."

"…Alright see you in a bit and don't hit on any girls…" Red threatened through narrow eyes. Gary laughed nervously.

Ash wasn't paying attention as he walked out of the Pokemon Center and he bumped into a girl.

"Hey watch where you're going," She exclaimed as she punched him in the gut, out of self-defense. Ash doubled over in pain and when the pain subsided he got a good look at the girl.. She had a sleeveless sky blue shirt on that was a tight fit on her body. She also had a red mini-skirt on. Her socks went up the length of her shin and were also sky blue. Her shoes were white with a horizontal thick red stripe on each shoe. The girl also had a yellow bag slung over her shoulder and the strap came across her body. She had a familiar long dark brown hair. Her hat, not cap, was white with a red stripe going around it, at the bill. There was also that red semicircle above it, but with a white middle. That was a sign for a Pokeball. She had the most angelic and beautiful face Ash had ever seen. Her curves were shown perfectly by what she wore.

Ash grinned, recognizing her and muttered, "…That's no way to treat an old friend…"

"Ash?" The girl asked as her eyes widened.

"…Nice to see you Leaf…" Ash replied. Before Ash could say anything else, she enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"…Leaf can't breathe…" He gasped out as swore.

She released him and sheepishly said, "What are you doing here? I thought you guys would be ahead of me by now!"

"…Gary will explain…" Ash said simply. He led her to the room that they were staying in. Surprisingly, there was another girl in there, with Gary.

"…Gary…" Ash snarled. Gary whipped his head around to see Ash furiously standing there, with Leaf behind him, laughing.

"Leaf?" He asked. She waved at him.

The girl that Gary picked up said, "I should get going Gary." Before Gary could say anything else she had left.

"…I didn't even leave the Pokemon Center how did you get her…" Ash asked furiously.

"I have my ways," Gary winked, obviously not detecting Ash's anger.

"So what are you doing here," Gary asked turning to Leaf now.

"I just finished kicking the crap out of Misty," Leaf said excitedly, "And no Gary, I will not go out with you." Gary's face fell and Ash snickered.

"Ash told me you'd explain why you're so behind;" She demanded.

Gary glared at a whistling Ash and responded, "We found two fossils in Mt. Moon and grandpa's researchers came to get them so we had to wait. Then we waited to get the Pokemon that they resurrected."

"Oh I see," Leaf said wide-eyed, "So you two are traveling together?" They nodded.

"Well how about we battle," Leaf asked excitedly.

"Red can battle right now, I need my Pokemon to rest after the Gym battle," Gary explained.

"Wimp," Leaf muttered and then said happily, "Alright." She grabbed Ash's arm and literally dragged him out of the Pokemon Center and kept on hauling him until she found a place to battle.

"Ash you better live up to what I've heard about you," Leaf called out from the other side of the "battlefield".

"…3-on-3…" Ash asked.

"Yeah I only have 3 Pokemon," Leaf responded.

"…Pidgeotto…" Ash yelled as his Flying type Pokemon appeared.

"J'ot Jeotto," Pidgeotto screeched.

"Front and center Meowth," Leaf hollered. This Meowth looked exactly the same as Tea Rocket's, except for the fact that it couldn't talk.

"Owth Meowth," Meowth purred

"Use Scratch," Leaf commanded.

**Done! Longest chapter for me in the shortest amount of time for any of my stories! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry Ash will still get Bulbasaur and Squirtle. As for the egg tell me what you think should hatch from it, I already have an idea, but I want your opinion as well.**

**Could you also please check out some stories by Shadow Snivy. Shadow Snivy has written some great stories, but people just don't seem to read it.**

**Don't forget to drop a review after you read.**

**Thanks,**

**Draognheart1234**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter! Last one seemed to sit pretty well with the readers. I just wanted to clear something up. Ash is Red. Red is a nickname for Ash. Some people PM'd me, confused. Sorry if you guys thought that 3 days would be a normal update time, but it isn't. I just had a lot of time to work on the story since I was home with the flu. Now I'm back to school, so yeah. Not much more to say than enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

"_Burnt to Ashes"_

Meowth moved with incredible speeds and slashed Pidgeotto across her right wing and she chirped in pain.

"…Wing Attack…" Ash commanded. Pidgeotto dove in for the Wing Attack.

"Dodge and use Faint Attack," Leaf ordered. Meowth disappeared for a second, making Pidgeotto stop, and appeared behind her.

"Meowth," Meowth screeched as he slammed his paws into Pidgeotto's back, sending crashing to the ground.

"…Up…" Ash instructed. "…Quick Attack…" Pidgeotto flew towards Meowth with unbelievable speeds and struck him in the stomach with her beak.

"Meowth get up and use Iron Tail," Leaf yelled out in triumph. Meowth did a front flip and smashed his silver glowing tail right on Pidgeotto's head.

"That should take care of that," Leaf commented.

"…Up…" Ash instructed. Pidgeotto flew up and, surprisingly, looked to be fine. Leaf's eyes widened. "…Wing Attack…" Pidgeotto soared towards Meowth and struck him with both of her wings. Leaf didn't give a command since she was in shock.

"Meowth shake it off and use Slash," Leaf called. Meowth jumped up and slashed at Pidgeotto with his claws in and X-motion.

"…Double Team…" Ash said calmly. Pidgeotto seemed to multiply as at least 10 other Pidgeotto's came into view. Meowth ended up slashing at the wrong one since it just popped.

"Use Shadow Ball to destroy the fakes," Leaf commanded. Meowth charged Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball and launched each one at a fake Pidgeotto.

"…Steel Wing…" Ash uttered quietly. The remaining Pidgeotto, which was around 5, flew at Pidgeotto, with their wings glowing silver. The first three Pidgeotto were fake, so Meowth didn't' feel anything, but the next one was Ash's Pidgeotto. She whacked Meowth across the face with one wing, sending him flying back, and slammed him into the ground with the other wing.

"Meowth get up and use Faint Attack again," Leaf screamed. Meowth disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared behind Pidgeotto once again.

"…Mirror Move…" Ash smiled. Now Pidgeotto disappeared and reappeared behind Meowth. She slammed both of her wings down and he went crashing into the ground once again.

"Time to show them our secret move Meowth," Leaf called out. Meowth had electricity crackle all over his body and shot a Thunderbolt attack at Pidgeotto, who was at close range, point-blank to be exact.

"…Mirror Move…" Ash roared. Pidgeotto glowed white and red for a second before she used Thunderbolt as well. The attacks fought for dominance, but neither Pokemon had enough strength to push the other attack back. The double Thunderbolt's exploded in the middle and both Pokemon went crashing to the ground.

Pidgeotto was unconscious and so was Meowth, a double knockout. Ash and Leaf both gaped in shock.

"…Return…" Ash said. He pointed his Pokeball at Pidgeotto, and a red beam hit her, sucking her back in.

"Return," Leaf said disappointed. Meowth disappeared in a flash as well.

Kabuto tugged on Ash's leg. "…You want to battle…" Ash questioned.

"Kabuto," Kabuto hissed. He had been watching the battle and wanted to show his new trainer that he could do that as well.

"…Go then…" Ash whispered. Kabuto walked onto the battlefield.

"Alrighty then, go Eevee," Leaf shouted. Eevee had characteristics of a dog, as well as a cat. She had brown fur, with a bushy tail, that had a cream-colored tip. Her collar, around her neck, was also bushy and a cream-colored. Her four small legs had three small toes on each paw. She also had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads.

"Ve," Eevee growled.

"Kabuto," Kabuto hissed from under his shell.

"Eevee start with Bite," Leaf ordered. Eevee charged at Kabuto, and bit down on his hard shell, dong more damage to her teeth, than him.

"…AncientPower…" Ash called. Kabuto formed a large rock and launched it at Eevee, who technical was on him. Eevee got sandwiched between the big boulder and Kabuto's shell.

"Eevee get out of there with Iron Tail," Leaf shouted. Eevee's tail glowed silver as she smashed the AncientPower, shattering it. Then she smashed her tail on the top of Kabuto's shell, flattening him.

"…Giga Drain…" Ash said calmly. Kabuto shot out a small web that enveloped Eevee, sucking energy from her and transferring it to Kabuto.

Leaf looked on in horror until she came up with an idea, "Use Bite to break free." Eevee chomped on the web until she broke free. She landed, panting.

"That's a strong Kabuto you got there Ash," Leaf shouted. Ash nodded in acknowledgement.

"…Rollout…" Ash commanded. Kabuto tucked his legs in and started to roll rapidly at Eevee.

"Use Shadow Ball Eevee," Leaf countered. Eevee charged up a purple ball of energy in her mouth and launched it right at the spinning Kabuto. When the Shadow Ball attack impacted Kabuto it created a large explosion, but Kabuto still rolled at Eevee, ignoring the damage that he took and the pain he was in. Kabuto managed to smash into her side, sending her flying back. Since Rollout continues, he followed her and smashed into Eevee another three times, before he missed, and the attack ended.

"Ve Eevee," Eevee barked at Kabuto, who just hissed back in response.

"Eevee use Mud Slap," Leaf screamed. Eevee kicked some dirt and mud at Kabuto, temporarily blinding him. "Good, now follow up with Iron Tail." Eevee zipped in and smashed her silver, glowing tail straight on Kabuto's shell, once again flattening him like a pancake.

"…Giga Drain…" Ash said. Kabuto fired the web once again, and it found its mark once again. The web started shocking and draining energy from Eevee.

"…Slash…" Ash ordered. Kabuto scurried over to Eevee and hacked her with his claws.

"Veee," She cried out in pain.

"Eevee no," Leaf screamed desperately. Eevee had swirls in her eyes and was unconscious.

"Return," Leaf said through gritted teeth, "Go Ivysaur." Out of the Pokeball came Leaf's starter Pokemon. Ivysaur strongly resembled a dinosaur. Unlike a Bulbasaur, Ivysaur has small fangs and pointy ears. Also, Ivysaur is notably bluer than Bulbasaur, who is more of a green color. On Ivysaur's back is a huge pink flower, with leaves protruding all around it. On each of Ivysaur's legs are three claws.

"…Come back…" Ash demanded. Being a Water and Rock type, Kabuto would probably not do so well against Ivysaur. Kabuto came to his side again. "…Charmeleon…" Charmeleon appeared in a snarl. When he saw his opponent he grinned in anticipation.

"Use Razor Leaf," Leaf shouted. She knew that this match would probably not end in her favor since Ash had the type advantage, but she would always try.

"Saur," Ivysaur thundered, as a hoard of sharp leaves came out of his flower and flew at Charmeleon.

"…Burn them to ashes with Flamethrower," Ash commanded coldly. Charmeleon took a deep breath and fired the Flamethrower attack, which indeed did burn the leaves and continued on towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur dodge and use Vine Whip," Leaf said swiftly. Ivysaur ducked the Flamethrower and two vines shot at Charmeleon from his body, right under the leaves to be exact.

The two vines grabbed Charmeleon and flung him across the battlefield. Charmeleon popped right back up and looked like he took no damage whatsoever.

"Charmeleon," He bellowed, releasing some flames. Ash sweat dropped.

"…Smokescreen…" Ash commanded as he developed a strategy in his mind. Charmeleon took inhaled sharply and when he exhaled, the battlefield was completely covered by smoke.

"…Fire Punch…" Ash ordered. Charmeleon spotted Ivysaur, whose back was facing him, and punched him twice, with a flaming fist. The super-effective attack sent him flying and Ivysaur landed right in front of Leaf.

"Ivysaur retaliate with Sleep Powder," Leaf exclaimed. The flower on Ivysaur's back opened up and he shot out a blue mist/powder that enveloped the whole battlefield. Charmeleon's eyes started to get droopy.

"…Burn it with Fire Spin…" Ash called. Charmeleon used the funnel shaped fire attack that burnt almost all of the Sleep Powder. After a few more moments, he felt wide awake again.

"Burnt to ashes," Leaf muttered, "Use Cut." Ivysaur sprinted on all fours, with his claws glowing white.

"…Stand your ground and use Slash…" Ash hollered. Both Pokemon started hacking and slicing each other, but clearly Ivysaur was taking more damage since Slash was a stronger attack and for the fact that Slash could land a critical hit more often. Leaf noticed this after a while and paled.

"Ivysaur come back and use PoisonPowder," Leaf said urgently. Ivysaur retreated and opened his flower once again, releasing a similar pollen to Sleep Powder, except this time the pollen was purple.

"…Burn it…" Ash said viciously. Charmeleon let out Flamethrower after Flamethrower, burning all of it.

"…Fire Spin…" Ash said. Charmeleon shot the funnel of fire towards Ivysaur.

"Protect," Leaf yelled. Ivysaur roared and covered himself in a turquoise shield, which protected him from the attack. He still cringed since he could feel the heat passing by him. Charmeleon was definitely strong. Stronger than a normal Charmeleon his level should ever be.

"Alright Ivysaur use Razor Leaf again," Leaf cried. Ivysaur shot the leaves out once again, and they hit their mark this time, but the attack wasn't very effective against the Fire type, who just flashed his fangs.

"…Fire Punch…" Ash snarled. Charmeleon ran straight through the Razor Leaf and gave a right hook to Ivysaur's jaw, with a flaming fist might I add.

The super effective attack was enough to take down Leaf's starter, who couldn't get anything going, whatsoever.

"Return," She said flatly. She couldn't believe that Ash had beaten her. She trained and trained, but it obviously wasn't enough. They retreated into the Pokemon Center where Leaf got a room.

"See you in the morning Ash," She smiled. Ash just nodded back. Ash walked into his room and found Gary sleeping, surprisingly, with his Pokemon curled up on his bed next to him.

Ash crawled into his bed, released his Pokemon and shut his eyes immediately, falling into deep a deep slumber. In what seemed like a few seconds later, Ash opened his eyes, disappointed to see that his sleep was short-lived.

"Mornin' Ash," Gary groaned as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the bed, "We should see what Leaf wants to do, eh." Ash just nodded in response. Both teenagers quickly dressed and packed their things up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nurse Joy for directions to get to Vermilion," Gary called as he approached Nurse Joy.

Ash strolled to Leaf's room, which was relatively close to his, and knocked on her door. Within a few seconds she opened up the door and poked her head out.

"Hey Red, I'll be out in a minute," Leaf winked.

"…Damn forgot my hat…" Ash swore under his breath, "…I forgot something I'll be in the room…"

"Okay," Leaf called from in the room. Ash opened his room up and was flabbergasted at what he saw. There mysteriously was another egg sitting right on his bed. His egg that he already had was in his hands.

"…What the hell…" Ash cried. He looked down quickly, to make sure that he was holding his other egg, which he was. Ash laid down his egg to the other one and right when he was about to inspect the other egg, both of them started to crack and glow.

'…They're hatching…' Ash thought dazed. When the light died down, two baby Pokemon were in the egg's places. The Pokemon that hatched from Ash's egg was a small, green, reptilian dinosaur. The Pokemon's head was in a crest-like formation, and had three, large, gray stripes that slope down its head. His underbelly and its wattle, the bottom of his mouth, were a cream color. The Pokemon also had two fangs that stuck up, but also was touching its mouth.

'…A shiny Bagon…' Ash thought. His head was spinning as he thought he was going to faint. The Bagon curled up, since she just hatched, and fell asleep.

Ash wearily looked at the other Pokemon and his eyes widened when he saw the Pokemon. The Pokemon was small, and dog-like. Most of its body was gold. Its legs and chest were black though. Riolu's tail was also gold, and the Pokemon had a blue collar around its neck. The rounded bumps on its forepaws were white. The Pokemon also had a black mask and red eyes. When the Pokemon stood up it stood on its toes, not its whole foot. The Pokemon was a Riolu, a shiny one.

Lucario curled up next to his fellow shiny and fell asleep. Ash, overwhelmed by the two Pokemon in front of him, fainted.

Meanwhile with Gary, Nurse Joy was finishing up with him, "And the gym leader there is Lt. Surge."

"He uses Electric types?" Gary asked. She nodded.

"May I please get my Pokemon healed," A cloaked man, in a dark robe, said in a deep voice.

"Of course," She responded cheerfully. She excused herself from Gary and took the man's Pokemon to the back. He turned around and the guy was gone.

'Weird," Gary thought as he saw Leaf walking up to him.

"Hey isn't Ash with you?" She asked curiously.

"I thought he was waiting for you," Gary frowned.

"He said he forgot something in his room," Leaf called as she walked towards Ash's and Gary's room.

"Ash you in there," Gary yelled, knocking on the door once they got there. No response.

"Ash," Leaf tried after, but still no response. Gary kicked down the door and both Leaf and Gary were astonished.

There were two Pokemon that they didn't know there, the remains of what seemed to be a shattered egg, and Ash, who fainted.

"Ash!" Leaf screamed in his ear. Ash's head shot up and punched whoever was next to him, in self-defense. It happened to be Gary and he fell down hard.

"What the hell," Gary moaned in pain as he lifted himself up. When Ash's eyes were still glued to the two Pokemon, Gary and Leaf got even more confused at his weird actions.

As if reading their minds Ash finally spoke and whispered, "…My egg hatched and a shiny Bagon was in it." He gestured to the green Pokemon. "…This is a Riolu, one of the rarest Pokemon in the world, besides Legendary Pokemon…"

"What!" Gary/Leaf yelled again.

"…This egg was here when I walked in to get my hat…" Ash murmured again. He took out two Pokeball's and shook the two Pokemon. They lazily opened an eye, and in sync they tapped the Pokeball's. The Pokeball's didn't even move, it just _pinged, _signaling that the two Pokemon didn't resist at all.

Without another word, Ash quickly walked out of the Pokemon Center, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Leaf and Gary caught up to him, which now seemed to be a habit.

"You're telling me that the egg containing another shiny Pokemon, somehow appeared on your bed," Gary asked rudely again. He seemed to really stress the word 'Shiny'.

"…Yes…" Ash snarled. He was getting tired of Gary pestering him right now. He still couldn't process what happened.

He whirled around and faced Leaf and sneered at her, "…Are you travelling with us…"

"Yes," She said in a small voice.

"…Sorry…" Ash said guiltily. He gave her a quick hug. "…I- I'm just confused…" Ash's voice cracked. "…You guys go ahead I'll catch up…" Ash said again. Leaf and Gary shared a look and went on ahead.

Ash jogged back into the Pokemon Center and activated one of the video phones. After a few seconds, Professor Oak picked up the phone, and he and his lab appeared on the screen.

"Why hello Ash, how may I help you?" Professor Oak questioned curiously. Ash released Riolu and Bagon, and hoisted them up. They started to play with his clothes and hat.

Professor Oak gasped in astonishment and yelled, "My boy, how did you get those two? They're very rare and, of course, are shiny!"

"…I know…" Ash replied agitated, "…Bagon came from the egg you gave me and I found another egg, which had Riolu in it.

"So what do you plan on doing with them?" Professor Oak asked anxiously. He really wanted to get a closer look at them.

"…I'm gonna send them to you…," Ash started, "…By the time they're fit to train, the league will be starting soon. I'll use them when I travel to another region. I might take them back later just so they can travel…" With that Ash shut off the call and returned Riolu and Bagon, who desperately were trying to escape Ash's grasp. He placed their Pokeball's in a transporter, entered the address he wanted, which was Professor Oak's lab/ranch, and pressed a button, which made them Pokeball's disappear.

Meanwhile, Leaf walked on ahead, but Gary stayed back. He told her to wait in front of the road up ahead.

When Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center Gary asked, "You okay?" He got a nod in response and walked to where Leaf was.

"Send them to the Professor," She asked flatly. He nodded again. The trainers wordlessly crossed the road and travelled to Vermilion, for around two days. Nothing eventful happened in those days, except for some training, and knocking out wild Pokemon. On the third day, however, the trio came across an Oddish, eating a berry.

"Eeeeep," Leaf squealed.

"What?" Gary/Ash asked in unison.

"I have to get that Oddish," Leaf declared. The two sweat dropped.

"Meowth let's go," Leaf said again. Her cat Pokemon appeared in a flash.

"Use Iron Tail," Leaf ordered. Meowth slammed his glowing tail into Oddish's body, knocking her out. Leaf threw a Pokeball at the downed Oddish.

Right as the Pokeball was going to hit Oddish they heard a loud cry, "Saur." The Pokemon was the pre-evolved form of Ivysaur, which Leaf had. The Pokemon had a green-blue leathery skin. He resembled a young dinosaur. Other than that, the only main different feature, from Ivysaur, was the bulb on his back. It wasn't a flower, but it resembled the bulb of an onion, and it was green. Bulbasaur used what the trio recognized as a Vine Whip and smacked the Pokeball away before it could touch Oddish. Before anyone could react, Bulbasaur and Oddish ran through a bush and were gone.

"Damn," Leaf moaned, "I'm gonna find that Oddish." She ran off in the direction that the two Pokemon ran in.

'…Pretty impressive…' Ash thought, referring to Bulbasaur. Gary decided to keep quiet, like Ash. A rampaging Leaf always led to someone getting hurt, and it wasn't pretty. They searched for a few hours for the Pokemon, but they were gone.

A few minutes later the three teenagers came upon a girl, picking berries. She was wearing overalls, and had a pink shirt underneath. She also had dark blue hair.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see anyone out here," She said a bit nervously.

"We're trying to find an Oddish. Our friend here was about to catch it and a Bulbasaur came and knocked the Pokeball away," Gary stated flatly.

"Oh I know that Bulbasaur. Follow me," She said calmly. The three shared a look and shrugged. They followed her through the forest and in about 5 minutes they went through a small opening and ended up in an enormous clearing.

Ash and company were in awe. There was a bunch of Pokemon, playing and resting. In the middle of the clearing was Bulbasaur, who was lecturing the same Oddish that Leaf knocked out.

Bulbasaur whipped his head around when he heard Leaf gasp and charged.

"…Pidgeotto…" Ash called as his loyal Flying type came out. Most of these Pokemon were Grass types, so Pidgeotto was the right choice. "…Whirlwind…" Pidgeotto flapped her wings rapidly and created a gust that sent Bulbasaur flying back.

Bulbasaur shot right back up and spat, "Saur." He stalked away after that.

"I apologize for Bulbasaur's behavior. He's lost all his trust in humans after his past trainer abandoned him," Melanie explained and apologized. She continued by saying, "He stays here and helps nurse Pokemon back to health and protects them from getting captured by trainers. I have to ask you a favor though," Melanie begged.

"…No problem…" Ash said reassuringly.

"One of you has to capture him," She said in a low voice.

"Why," Leaf exclaimed.

"All the Pokemon have become exceptionally lazy since they're well protected. Bulbasaur works tirelessly and I need one of you to reintroduce him to the wild," She explained.

"…I'll take him…" Ash responded instantly. Leaf wasn't interested since she already had Ivysaur, and Gary didn't want a Pokemon that was difficult to deal with. Neither of them said anything.

As Melanie was going to call Bulbasaur over, a huge _BANG _came from the other side of the clearing.

"What was that," Melanie exclaimed, scared and frightened. Gary and Leaf were also spooked y the loud noise, which was only getting louder by the second. Ash had a faint idea at what it could be and summoned all his Pokemon. Pidgeotto flew back to him. Charmeleon, Pikachu, and Kabuto came out in a flash.

'…It could be those three retards…" Ash thought, as he had a momentary flashback to Mt. Moon. Ash was correct. A huge Meowth robot crashed through some trees and came into sight. On its chest was a huge "R", which was the logo of Team Rocket, and it was in red. Right above the "R" was a visible window, with Jesse, James, and that talking Meowth.

"Who is that," Leaf asked, her voice trembling.

"…Team Rocket…" Ash responded as his hands tightened into fists. "…I recognize these three. They were at my house when my parents died…" Ash growled out.

The Meowth raised a paw as they were talking and shot a net at a bunch of Pokemon. They were caught in the net, and it retracted back into the Meowth.

"Give us back the Pokemon," Melanie screamed out.

"…Flamethrower…Thunderbolt…AncientPower…Gust…" Ash snarled savagely before anyone else could react. Charmeleon shot out a Flamethrower attack, Pidgeotto created a huge wind, Kabuto created an abnormally large rock that flew towards the robot, and Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt. Bulbasaur also used Razor Leaf. All four attacks simultaneously hit the robot, blowing it up, but the three figures inside jumped out before it could explode.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

As the three Team Rocket members finished their motto, and dance, they stared cockily at the four teenagers.

"Give the Pokemon back or we'll take them," Gary threatened.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Jessie just laughed.

"Go Koffing," James ordered as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Ekans go," Jessie yelled as her snake-like Pokemon came out.;

"Let's go Wartortle," Gary said. His loyal starter Pokemon came out in a roar.

"Eevee I need you," Leaf shouted. Eevee came out mewing. Bulbasaur also decided to forget his hate for humans and teamed up with Ash and company.

"…Iron Tail…" Ash instructed. Pikachu slapped Meowth across his face, surprising him. He slammed into a tree and was knocked out.

"Meowth," Jessie and James called out pathetically. The other trainers took advantage of their momentary slip up.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball," Leaf said swiftly.

"Wartortle use Water Gun," Gary cried.

"…Flamethrower…" Ash demanded coldly. Bulbasaur added by using Sunny Day then Solarbeam. The four attacks combined into one mega attack that nailed Jessie, James, Koffing, and Ekans, who slammed into Meowth. The attack exploded and they went flying off.

"We're blasting off again," They cried, but it was very faint for everyone to hear. Everyone immediately ran to the net, where the Pokemon were being held.

"I hope they're okay," Melanie whispered as Bulbasaur cut the net. All the Pokemon cried their 'Thanks' and ran off into the forest.

"Saur," Bulbasaur yelled out shocked.

"See Bulbasaur you have no reason to stay here," Melanie started, "You need to travel and see the world. The Pokemon are gone and they don't need you now."

"Bulbasaur Bulba," Bulbasaur stated firmly.

"He wants to battle you Ash," Melanie said suddenly, surprising them.

"…Alright…" Ash answered. He gestured for Pikachu to fight Bulbasaur, who immediately started with a Razor Leaf attack.

"…Dodge and use Thunder Wave…" Ash countered. Pikachu jumped, to dodge the attack, and let out two huge, yellow rings that emitted from his cheeks. They hit Bulbasaur, paralyzing him.

"Bulba Saur Saur," Bulbasaur gritted as electricity ran through his body and cackled off his skin.

"…Thunderbolt…" Ash said finishing up. Pikachu let out the Thunderbolt attack that knocked out Bulbasaur. Ash threw the Pokeball and it sucked Bulbasaur into it. It pinged, rattled one or two times before it pinged, and stopped, signaling Bulbasaur's capture.

"…Welcome to the team…" Ash whispered.

"Thank you again Ash, Leaf, and Gary for saving us," Melanie said sincerely.

"No problem," Leaf responded cheerfully. The group exchanged some more 'Good byes' they walked away.

After the incident with Bulbasaur the group travelled for another three days, training for four to five hours a day. The training really helped all the trainers. Leaf's Meowth evolved into a Persian, while sparring with Charmeleon and Scyther.

Persian resembled a mountain lion. His tail was longer than Persian's and curled at the end. Persian had pale fur all over his body, except for his black-rimmed ears. Persian also has a red jewel in the center of his forehead.

Ash had stumbled upon a very large moon stone. Gary managed to crack it in half with Scyther's help. He gave his Nidorino half the moon stone and he evolved into Nidoking.

Nidoking is a much darker shade of purple than Nidoran or Nidorino. Nidoking also had a large and very long horn that stuck out from his forehead. Nidoking's rounded ears are green. Nidoking also has five teeth protruding from his lower jaw, the fifth one is the only one visible when his mouth is closed. His chest is a gray color and his back and tail have extremely large spines.

Nidorina also evolved from the moon stone and became Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen's tough, leathery skin was blue. She had a thick tail and large, mouse-like ears. Nidoqueen had large spikes running down her back and a horn on her forehead, although it was substantially smaller than Nidoking's horn. Her lower body, chest-plates, and lower jaw were all cream-colored.

"So how far till Vermilion," Gary asked Leaf, who was holding the map upside down.

She was about to respond, but all three of them fell into a pit trap, which they assumed was dug up by Team Rocket, but they were wrong.

"Squirt Squirtle," A bunch of Squirtle wearing sunglasses laughed. They all were laughing so much that they didn't realize the trio climbing out of the trap, pissed off and ready to get revenge on the group of Squirtle.

"…Fire Blast…" Ash yelled as he sent out Charmeleon. While none of Ash's Pokemon evolved, all of them learned new attacks. He took a deep breath and let out a burst of fire in the shape of a kami. It was aimed at who seemed to be the leader. He was wearing different sunglasses. A Squirtle wearing round sunglasses, a lackey jumped in the way and got scorched.

Just as a huge fight was about to ensue, Officer Jenny and a few police cars came speeding into the scene. The Squirtle that was scorched got picked up by his comrades as they sprinted away.

"Put your hands up," Officer Jenny yelled as she got off her motorcycle. She seemed to be referring to the Squirtle, but they were already gone.

"Sorry about that," Officer Jenny said, turning to them, "We call them the Squirtle Squad. They wreak havoc everywhere around here and annoy travelers."

"No problem it's fine," Gary replied, still a little angry though.

"Alright thanks kids," Officer Jenny said relieved, "We're going to try to track them down."

"…Let's go…" Ash suggested. Leaf and Gary nodded. They ended up setting up camp for the day to train, but decided to take a little break. Leaf was fishing, hoping for a bite, while Ash and Gary were lounging around, resting.

"Squirt," One of the Squirtle's from the Squirtle Squad yelled as he fired a Water Gun, soaking everybody.

"Pika," Pikachu hissed as his fur bristled. Pikachu charged at the Squirtle that jumped out of the water, but he withdrew into his shell and started to spin. Pikachu ended up landing in the lake, and more specifically on a Goldeen's horn.

"Chaa," Pikachu cried in pain as he was launched on the other side of the lake.

"…I'm coming…" Ash called to Pikachu. Ash was about to jump into the water, but was lassoed, along with Gary and Leaf. They ended up getting tied to a tree. The lead Squirtle brought over Pikachu, who was in horrible pain. Surprisingly, Meowth was walking with them, and Jessie and James were also tied up.

"See I told ya we'd get dese humans tied up," Meowth stated, "Now you have to let my friends here go, okay." The Squirtle's agreed and freed Jessie and James, who ran off into the direction of the nearest town.

"…I need to heal Pikachu please…" Ash begged. The Squirtle leader did not relent, but after a few minutes of begging by Ash, the leader let Ash loose. He walked over to his bag, pulled out a potion and sprayed it on Pikachu, who was better immediately. He returned him and allowed himself to get tied up again, since he didn't want Leaf or Gary to get hurt.

"You do realize that Meowth is gone, right," Gary pointed out.

"Squirtle," They all said confused, looking around.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle," The leader Squirtle yelled, giving orders to the others. Before any of the Squirtle could move though, Officer Jenny and a much larger police squad came and surrounded the Squirtle Squad.

"Don't move, we've got you surrounded," Officer Jenny ordered. The officers let out a variety of Pokemon, but the majority of them were Magnemite and Growlithe. An officer cut the group loose, and just as he did so a flash bomb dropped from a Meowth balloon and blinded everyone. (I'm not doing the motto again. I'm gonna die inside if I keep writing it.)

"Team Rocket stop it," Officer Jenny declared, before she had to take cover from another bomb.

"Oh why us?" Gary whispered to Leaf, who rolled her eyes.

Most of the Squirtle dove into the water, for cover, and the officers got on the ground. The leader of the Squirtle was helplessly trying to get up. He was stuck on the back of his shell and was flailing. Ash jumped on him, shielding him.

"Tricking dose Squirtle was so easy," Meowth exclaimed cheerfully.

"We'll have their Pokemon in no time," James agreed in his nasally voice. Jessie just laughed in her usual sadistic tone.

Bomb after bomb pelted the ground, and by now, some people were getting hurt. The Squirtle, in the water, were trying to hit Team Rocket with their attacks, but they were too high. The Squirtle under Ash gave a loud roar and started to glow white. Leaf and Gary stared at Ash, who seemed to be emitting the white light.

"No, Ash hang in there. I'm coming," Gary cried frantically.

"You idiot, the Squirtle is evolving," Leaf rolled her eyes. Gary's drama could be kind of annoying at some points.

"I knew that," Gary claimed. When the light died down, a Pokemon that looked exactly like Gary's was lying under Ash. Wartortle, now, pushed Ash off and fired a huge, jet stream of water at the balloon. It was a Hydro Pump attack. The Hydro Pump, reached the balloon and ripped right through it. When it popped, Team Rocket flew away again.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Officer Jenny got up and approached the Squirtle and scolded them, "I hope to see what you caused. Because of your pranks someone could have gotten seriously hurt." They hung their heads in shame. "You have to promise not to do anything like this ever again."

"Squirtle," Several different Squirtle voices rang out.

"Wartortle," Wartortle agreed, except he seemed lost in thought.

Officer Jenny walked over to the kids and thanked them, "Thank you for stopping the Squirtle Squad."

"It was nothing," Gary replied sheepishly.

"You didn't even do anything," Leaf muttered. Gary sweat dropped.

"…We should get going…" Ash said. The other two agreed and walked north, after Leaf checked on her map. They walked for twenty minutes before Leaf heard rustling from behind them. It was Wartortle.

"Hey Red, look," She exclaimed, gesturing towards Wartortle, who was rubbing his head sheepishly. He tried to form words, but was really nervous.

"…Cat got your tongue…" Ash chuckled.

"Tortle," Wartortle said nervously.

"…You want to come with me…" Ash asked confused.

"Wartortle," He responded, running up to Ash and hugging him. Ash hugged him back, took out a Pokeball and tapped him with it. He disappeared in a flash and two seconds later the Pokeball pinged, signaling his capture.

"What's that your 8th Pokemon now?" Gary questioned. Ash nodded. They decided to set up camp and go to sleep for the night.

"…Wing Attack…" Ash demanded. The crew was on their way towards Vermilion, to take on Lt. Surge, when a random kid came up and challenged Ash to a battle. Pidgeotto took his Rattata out with one Wing Attack.

"Thanks for battling me," The kid thanked Ash, "I'm training to take on AJ's gym over there. He's won 99 battles in a row and hasn't lost one." The kid pointed to a pretty large building, where a kid with green hair was lounging around with some Pokemon. Three Rattata, a Beedrill, a Butterfree, and a Sandshrew to be exact.

"Anyways thanks again," The kid yelled over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Maybe we should challenge that gym," Gary suggested.

"I think it'll be some good training for Lt. Surge," Leaf stated in agreement.

"…Alright…" Ash muttered. They walked over to the building, which seemed to be an old gym, not a Pokemon gym, but a gym where people would work out and exercise.

The kid who was lounging around immediately got up and walked over to them.

In an arrogant voice he said, "The names AJ. Which of you here is gonna be my 100th victim?"

"Excuse me," Leaf exclaimed, taken aback by AJ.

"That's right," He responded, "You heard me. Who's gonna be my 100th loser?" Gary and Leaf looked at Ash, who wasn't really paying attention.

"…Fine…" Ash mumbled.

"Good now let's go," AJ yelled, as he walked towards the other side of the battlefield.

"This will be a one-on-one match," Gary stated, taking the position as referee, "When one side runs out of Pokemon, the other side is the winner. Ready? Begin!"

"…Kabuto…" Ash ordered. Kabuto came out in a hiss and looked at AJ with his red, gleaming eyes.

"This is for the big win," AJ exclaimed, as a Pokemon that Ash recognized as Sandshrew came out.

"…Double Team…" Ash yelled. Five more Kabuto's appeared on the field, but Sandshrew didn't look too fazed.

"Hit the right one with Poison Sting," AJ instructed in a bored voice. When Ash saw that Sandshrew was aiming for the right target his eyes widened.

"…Rollout…" Ash urged quickly. Kabuto retracted his legs and rolled at Sandshrew quickly, knocking the Poison Sting aside and smashing into his side.

All of a sudden, AJ took out a whip, making everyone's eyes widen. He cracked the whip at Sandshrew and cried, "Underground." Sandshrew dug a hole quickly and disappeared.

"…Giga Drain behind you…" Ash drawled. Attacking from behind after using Dig is the most common method. True to Ash's word, Sandshrew appeared behind Kabuto, ready to strike, but was met with a Giga Drain attack. The super-effective attack stopped Sandshrew dead in his tracks.

"Sand Shrew," Sandshrew whimpered in pain, as he tried to break free of the Giga Drain.

"Try to break free," AJ called out desperately. He cracked his whip several times and eventually Sandshrew broke out of the attack, but he was panting harshly.

"…Slash…" Ash ordered right after Sandshrew broke out. Kabuto slashed his claws across Sandshrew's body.

"Use Iron Tail," AJ screamed. Sandshrew flipped and smashed his tail straight between Kabuto's eyes that were on his shell.

"…Shake it off and use Hydro Pump…" Ash called. AJ's eyes widened when he saw the trap. Kabuto learnt the move when training with Ash's Wartortle. Kabuto shot a stream of water, at rapid speeds, which knocked Sandshrew into a wall of the building. He was unconscious even before he hit the wall.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, the winner is Kabuto," Gary announced, "That means the winner is Ash!"

"…Pathetic…" Ash spat at AJ. "…Those 99 wins must've been a fluke…" AJ started to shake in anger when Ash said that and charged at him. He a few feet away before Kabuto, seeing this, started to glow a white light, which was emitted everywhere. It stopped AJ, who was shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

When the light died down, a new Pokemon was standing there, literally. Gone were Kabuto's four legs. They were replaced with two long legs and two toes/claws on each foot. This Pokemon also resembled a shellfish, in some ways. The new Pokemon had two long sickles as arms, one on each. He had several chest plates, where the opening under Kabuto's shell used to be. There were also six spikes going down the Pokemon's back, three on each side. His head was a semicircle-shaped armor thing, which was rock hard. The Pokemon also has a long, rigid tail protruding from its back. The new Pokemon was Kabutops.

"Kabu Tops Kabutops," He hissed in rage, as he swung his knew sickles in warning. He stood protectively in front of Ash. AJ turned around, picked up Sandshrew, and ran away.

"Mmmmmmooooooommmmyyyyyy," He cried, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Loser," Gary called after him. Leaf giggled and Ash rolled his eyes.

"…Let's just go…" Ash groaned. The trio left the unofficial gym and finally made it to Vermilion in a few hours.

Gary let out a sigh of relief when his head hit his bed at the Pokemon Center. Leaf had retreated to her own room, and Ash, of course, had gone to train outside.

"…Charmeleon…" Ash was about to give an order to him when a huge guy in an army suit with spiky blonde hair and abnormally large muscles walked up to him.

"Hey wimp, training your Pokemon so I could beat them up," He said arrogantly. Ash and his Pokemon just stared coldly at him. "Oh sorry, my name is Lt. Surge, gym leader of Vermillion and an ex-army general," He stated proudly.

"…I'm training, go away…" Ash demanded harshly. He hated people with a big ego.

"Hey no need to be rude kid," Lt. Surge said backing off, "You hear to challenge the gym?"

"…Yes…" Ash responded. Surge stared at him awkwardly as Ash gave his Pokemon commands once again.

"See ya tomorrow then," Lt. Surge called from over his shoulder as he walked off.

"…What a bonehead…" Ash muttered under his breath. Under the last minute training his Pokemon learnt several new moves. **(I tried to only use moves from Generation I and II for now, but I can't anymore. There weren't any good attacks back then so Pokemon will learn attacks from Generation V)**

Pidgeotto had learned Twister, a strong Dragon type move. She also learned Tailwind, which helped increase her speed. The last attack that she learnt was Air Slash, a Flying type attack.

Pikachu had learned Thunder, one of the most powerful Electric type attacks. Dig was the other attack that Pikachu learned. It would help evade attacks, gain leverage in position in a battle, and a strong Ground type attack.

Kabutops learned Aqua Jet, the attack that held some power, but mostly speed. Kabutops also learned the fighting attack Brick Break when he tried a new combination of attacks. Finally, he learned Swagger, a rare attack that put the Pokemon into a state of confusion.

Charmeleon had learned Will-O-Wisp, an attack that burns the enemy. The other attack was a surprise. It was his egg move. His father was a Charizard, so the egg move he gained was Flare Blitz, but he had a hard time executing the move.

Wartortle and Bulbasaur were making leaps of progress. Wartortle learned Water Pulse and Aqua Tail, two new, strong Water type attacks.

Bulbasaur learned the extremely strong Poison type attack, Sludge Bomb. Bulbasaur also gained the ability to use the attack Seed Bomb, a rare attack. The last attack that Bulbasaur learned was Synthesis, an attack that helped Bulbasaur regain health, depending on the weather.

The Pokemon trained until they dropped, and when they did drop they withdrew into their room in the Pokemon Center and fell asleep almost immediately.

**That's chapter three! Anyways this chapter's done, finally **** AN! Very important. I'm gonna finish The Tournament of Legends before I update another chapter of this story. It'll only be one chapter, two at most so don't worry. Anyways, read and review please!**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last one. I finished my other story so all of my writing time will be devoted to this story now! Not much more to say than enjoy, and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

"_Burnt to Ashes"_

"Wake up Ash," A voice yelled loudly as someone shook him. Ash opened one of his eyes and saw that it was Gary.

"…What..." Ash muttered tiredly. He turned around so his back was facing Gary now.

"C'mon we're going to take on Lt. Surge," A different voice exclaimed. He looked up and saw that it was Leaf.

"…Fine…" Ash moaned. He groggily got up and threw his clothes on. Leaf blushed when she saw his toned muscles and faint six-pack. Gary snickered.

A few minutes later, the three teenagers made their way towards a big brown building, which was the Pokemon gym.

"Number three here I come," Gary proclaimed.

Leaf scowled and asked, "Who wants to battle first?"

"…I'll go last…" Ash responded, calling dibs.

"Second," Gary said quickly right after that.

"Looks like I'm going first," Leaf muttered. They reached the entrance of the gym right after that. Ash pushed the door in and winced. A slight electrical shock ran through his body. It was like shocking yourself on a lightbulb switch, except twenty times worse. The same went for Gary and Leaf, they both felt a shock run through their bodies when they walked through the door.

"What the hell," Gary muttered when he saw the inside of the gym. For one, it was extremely dark. Secondly, electrical sparks would go off randomly, everywhere. And finally, the gym reeked, of sweat and dirty gym socks. All of a sudden the lights flickered on and they got a better view.

There were a bunch of free weights, like dumbbells and barbells. The electrical currents were made by a man sitting in a huge leather chair. He pressed a button and devices all over the place shot out electricity.

"Hey runts," The man yelled out. Only Ash recognized him. It was Lt. Surge.

"…Hi Surge…" Ash replied quietly.

"That's Lt. Surge," Gary cried out in disbelief, "He's freaking huge!" True to his word, Lt. Surge was built very well.

"We're here for a gym battle," Leaf responded curtly.

"Of course, I met that one yesterday," Lt. Surge retorted while pointing at Ash. Leaf and Gary looked at him, but he ignored the stares.

"Which one of you am I taking down first," Surge said cockily.

"Me," Leaf called, walking up to her side of the battlefield.

"This will be a one-on-one battle," The referee declared once both trainers stood on their respective side of the battlefield, "When one side is out of Pokemon the other side wins. Ready? Begin!"

"I need your help Vileplume," Leaf yelled. Vileplume was the evolved form of Gloom, who respectively was the evolved form of Oddish. Vileplume has a dark blue body, which has slimmed down and gotten taller, from Gloom. Vileplume also has a large 'flower' on her head. The flower was supposed to represent a rafflesia flower. Since the flower is so big it is almost like a visor to Vileplume, shading her from the sun. Finally, the flower is a darker pink color with white spots littering the top of it.

"A Vileplume," Gary spluttered out as he turned to Ash, "Did you know she has a Vileplume?" Ash shook his head as he got out of his initial shock as well.

"Magnemite time to destroy," Lt. Surge bellowed. Magnemite's body is almost robotic-like. On each side of its body were two horseshoe magnets. Magnemite also had a single big eye on its body. It also had three Phillips screws, two on the bottom of its body and the other one on the top of its head, all of them screwed into Magnemite. The top one was half screwed in, however.

"…Vileplume will have a hard time…" Ash pointed out. Gary nodded in agreement.

"Vileplume start out with Sunny Day," Leaf instructed. Vileplume tapped her foo several times as the heat in the room increased. Above everyone's heads was a fake sun.

"Magnemite counter with Mirror Shot," Lt. Surge ordered. Magnemite did a front flip and shot a silver beam of energy towards Vileplume.

"Dodge and then use Swords Dance," Leaf yelled. Vileplume jumped up, avoiding the Mirror Shot attack, and then was surrounded by a red aura and artificial swords, that danced around her before melting into her body.

"Magnemite try again with another Mirror Shot," Lt. Surge cried out. Magnemite shot out another silver beam of energy.

"Dodge again and use Swords Dance again," Leaf commanded. Vileplume dodged the attack once more and increased her Attack once again.

"Sonicboom," Surge growled. Magnemite spun and shot three air currents at Vileplume, who got him immediately and was pushed back.

"Vileplume retaliate with Solarbeam," Leaf called. Since Sunny Day was in effect Vileplume immediately shot out a golden colored beam of energy at Magnemite.

Magnemite got nailed with the powerful attack, but it didn't do too much damage since he was 4x resistant to the attack.

"Magnemite shake it off and use Lock On and then Zap Cannon," Lt. Surge instructed elatedly. Leaf's eyebrow's shot up when she heard the combination. Magnemite let out a small red beam that pointed to Vileplume's stomach and disappeared when he locked on to her. Then he created a large ball of electricity and shot it at Vileplume, who was enveloped in it.

"Plume Vile Vile Vilplume," She groaned through gritted teeth. Once the attack died down, electricity cackled around her body, signaling she was paralyzed. Smoke also rose up from her body.

"Vileplume use Façade and then Aromatherapy," Leaf said desperately. Vileplume became surrounded with a red aura and proceeded to beat the shit out of Magnemite. First, she smacked it down to the ground and kicked it across the battlefield. Then, she body slammed it, crushing Magnemite under her. Finally she lifted it up with one hand and repeatedly punched Magnemite.

After a few more punches she chucked Magnemite towards Surge.

"Plume," Vileplume roared as she surrounded herself in a green and purple aura. Aromatherapy healed her from her paralysis. She was raring to go again.

"How was that attack so powerful," Lt. Surge asked, baffled.

"If the user is paralyzed, poisoned, or burned, then Façade inflicts a lot more damage to the opponent," Gary shouted back.

"Flash Cannon," Surge commanded savagely. Magnemite spun its two magnets, on the side of its body, and shot out a magnificent silver-white beam, that engulfed Vileplume. The attack caused an explosion. When the dust died down, Vileplume was flat on her back, but not unconscious.

"Vileplume please get up," Leaf begged. Vileplume picked herself up with a groan.

"Vi," She groaned, as she stumbled since she was dizzy.

"Synthesis let's go," Leaf shouted. Since her father was a Venusaur, she could learn this as an egg move. Vileplume cried out and was shrouded in a golden aura. Once the aura died down, she looked remarkably healthier.

"Damn," Surge growled out. No matter how much he attacked, she had a response for everything.

"Vileplume finish this with Solarbeam," Leaf cried. Sunny Day was still in effect, albeit only for a little while more.

"Flash Cannon," Lt. Surge roared. Magnemite shot out the Flash Cannon attack at the same time Vileplume executed her Solarbeam attack. The two beams of energy met in the middle, and each Pokemon struggled to push the other attack back. After a few seconds of struggling the attacks created a massive explosion.

"Plume/Zzzzz" Vileplume and Magnemite cried as they were enveloped in dust. After a few minutes the dust didn't settle so Ash called out Pidgeotto, to blow away the dust. When the dust was gone, both Pokemon were down on the ground.

"Get up," Leaf shouted at Vileplume. Vileplume got on her knees and stared at Magnemite, who was still down.

"Up," Lt. Surge ordered icily. Magnemite didn't get up, however.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, the winner is Vileplume," The referee declared, "That means the challenger is the winner!"

"Alright," Leaf cried as she hugged Vileplume. Gary stepped onto the platform that Leaf was on and waited for Surge.

"Same rules as before," The referee stated lazily as he inspected his fingernails. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Nidoking let's fight," Gary said, throwing his Pokeball. The drill Pokemon appeared in a white flash.

"Voltorb time to destroy," Lt. Surge called. In a flash, a Pokemon called Voltorb appeared. Voltorb is a spherical Pokemon with no limbs. Voltorb looks like a Pokeball, without a button and with a face. The top half of it was red and the bottom half was white. Its face was on the red, or top, of its body.

"…This should be easy…" Ash called to Gary, who just gave an overconfident smirk in response.

"Nidoking start things off with Earthquake," Gary yelled. Nidoking jumped up and landed heavily, creating tremors and caused jagged stones to hit Voltorb.

"Voltorb shake it off and use Gyro Ball," Surge instructed. A silver aura surrounded Voltorb, who started spinning rapidly. He smashed into Nidoking's side. The attack wasn't too strong, so Nidoking only slid back.

"Earthquake again," Gary drawled lazily. Nidoking used Earthquake again.

"Magnet Rise," Lt. Surge commanded, while rolling his eyes. Gary's eyes widened. When Voltorb floated in the air Nidoking looked confused.

"King Nido Nidoking Nido?" He asked. Gary had no idea what he said though.

"Megahorn let's go," Gary ordered. Nidoking's horn became white as he stabbed Voltorb with it, dealing some massive damage.

"Use Return," Lt. Surge barked out. Voltorb retaliated by smashing into Nidoking's side. This battle was pretty much one-sided since Nidoking had a lot of powerful, physical moves. On the other hand, Voltorb was barely doing any damage to the fully evolved Nidoking.

"Poison Sting lets go," Gary yelled, pointing at Voltorb.

Lt. Surge smiled and instructed, "Take it." The Poison Sting attack hit Voltorb, who flew back and landed heavily.

"Mirror Coat," Lt. Surge said triumphantly. Gary groaned as he realized that he fell into a trap. As soon as the attack hit Voltorb, a purple shield formed on its body. The shield melted into Voltorb and a Poison Sting attack fired straight back at Nidoking. While it wouldn't do that much damage to a Poison Type, Mirror Coat automatically makes the user take twice the amount of damage that he dealt. Nidoking flew back and landed on his back. He didn't get up, but he still wasn't knocked out.

"Nidoking please get up," Gary begged.

"Swift," Lt. Surge boomed. Voltorb shot out large, yellow stars at Nidoking.

"Please Nidoking we're so close," Gary pleaded. Nidoking pushed himself up and his eyes widened once he saw the Swift attack closing on him.

"Jump and use Earth Power," Gary shouted. Nidoking jumped just in time and slammed both his feet down. There was a crater where he slammed his feet down. The battlefield actually rose up a little and a piece of earth came up and crashed into Voltorb, who was now vulnerable since the effects of Magnet Rise had worn off. This Voltorb was tough. It was still able to fight. He gave a wicked grin.

"Voltorb use Gyro Ball," Surge snarled. Voltorb, spinning and now glowing, shot towards Nidoking.

"Counter with Thrash," Gary retorted. Nidoking got hit with the Gyro Ball attack and was pushed back, but once the attack stopped he punched, kicked, and even head-butted Voltorb.

In a last ditch effort Lt. Surge yelled, "Selfdestruct!" Voltorb blew up, creating a massive explosion. Nidoking was enveloped in it as well. Ash had to call Pidgeotto out again to clear the dust again. When it cleared, both Pokemon were on the ground, knocked out cold.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the result is a tie," The referee called out. Gary looked devastated as he returned Nidoking. Surge looked conflicted though.

"Hey kid," Lt. Surge called to Gary, "Here's the badge." Lt. Surge tossed the Thunder Badge to Gary.

"What, but we tied," Gary stuttered.

"It's fine," Surge responded, "You put up a good fight. And you should've won anyways. It's time to take on your other friend now."

Ash walked up to battlefield and stared at Surge. The referee took this as initiative to start talking.

"This will be- ah screw it," The referee started, "You know what to do." Surge and Ash both glared at him.

"…Pikachu I choose you…" Ash yelled. The Mouse Pokemon appeared in a white flash. Electricity danced across his red cheeks.

"Raichu time to destroy," Lt. Surge shouted with a grin. Raichu was the evolved form of Pikachu. Like Pikachu, Raichu has long ears, feet, and stubby arms. He also has two, thick, brown stripes on its back. Raichu also has a long, thin tail with a broad lightning-bolt shape at the end. He, however, does not have fingers like Pikachu does. Raichu is yellowish-brown with a white belly.

"Iron Tail," Lt. Surge commanded. Raichu's charged at Pikachu, tail glowing and all.

"…Iron Tail as well…" Ash called. Pikachu's and Raichu's tails met in the air. They fought for dominance, but they seemed to be even in power. Eventually, they stopped their attacks and just glared at each other.

"…Quick Attack…" Ash ordered. Pikachu raced towards Raichu with a white energy trailing him.

"You use Quick Attack too," Lt. Surge said grinning. Raichu charged at Pikachu with the same attack. However, Pikachu had a smaller body and was a lot quicker. He rammed into Raichu several times before Raichu landed a hit on him. When he did, however, Pikachu was thrown back since Raichu was bigger than him.

"Dig," Surge shouted. Raichu jumped up and burrowed into the ground. Pikachu looked around frantically. He started to run in a zig zag pattern, to try to evade Raichu.

"…Calm down…" Ash ordered. Pikachu calmed down immediately. When Ash saw a bit of the ground trembling and heard crumbling he yelled, "…Jump…" As soon as Pikachu jumped Raichu shot out of the ground, but missed his target since Pikachu was in the air.

"…Slam into Brick Break…" Ash said. Using his momentum, Pikachu slammed into Raichu, sending him crashing into the ground. He landed and struck the vulnerable Raichu with a Brick Break attack.

"Raichu get up," Lt. Surge snarled. Raichu pushed himself up. "Now use Focus Blast." Ash's eyebrows shot into the air. He had no idea what that attack was. Raichu charged up a chi ball, which was blue, and shot it at Pikachu. It hit Pikachu in the gut, lifted him in the air, and exploded.

'…Focus Blast=Bad…' Ash thought sarcastically. When the dust died down, Pikachu was severely injured, but he was grinning. Obviously this had been one of his hardest battles he's ever fought.

"…Quick Attack again…" Ash yelled. Pikachu sprinted at Raichu on all fours.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika," Pikachua chanted, repeating his name every time his four hands hit the ground.

"Protect," Surge instructed. Raichu formed a blue protective barrier around him.

"…Switch to Feint…" Ash ordered. Feint is a special attack. It allows the user to ignore the effects of Protect and Detect. Pikachu headbutted the shield, shattering it, and crashed into Raichu. They two got tangled up.

"Thunder," Lt. Surge howled. Raichu let out a huge spark of electricity, but since he was entangled with Pikachu he ended up shocking himself as well.

"…Thunder Wave…" Ash bellowed. Pikachu let out a ring of electricity from his red cheeks. The ring moved so Raichu was in the middle of it. It shot electricity at Raichu from the top and the bottom of it, paralyzing Raichu.

"Shake it off and use Thunderbolt," Lt. Surge shrieked. Raichu couldn't shake it off though. Electricity danced across his body.

"…Finish with Iron Tail…" Ash demanded coldly. Pikachu jumped up and smashed his silver tail straight onto Raichu's head. After the dust cleared, Raichu was lying in the middle of a crater, unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," The referee announced, "That means the challenger is the winner!"

"Well you punks deserve it," Lt. Surge said a bit sheepishly after he returned Raichu, "You've earned the Thunder Badge."

"Thanks," Gary yelled, doing a little dance. The other two face palmed. Gary really needed to mature a bit. Ash and Leaf just put theirs away. They said their goodbyes and left for the Pokemon Center.

"How did you gym battles go?" Nurse Joy asked, once they handed over their Pokeball's to her in the Pokemon Center.

"Three wins, a clean sweep," Leaf answered. She took her badge out as proof. Ash and Gary were in their rooms resting.

"Wow that's great," Nurse Joy replied, obviously impressed. She handed Leaf her Pokeball's. Leaf retreated to her room for the night.

Over the next month the trio trained rigorously. They found out from Professor Oak that they were a few months ahead of schedule. The league was to start in another 7 months and they already had three badges. The three didn't train with each other, but they still bonded. Gary and Ash found out that Leaf already had a full party of Pokemon, like Ash. They found out that the remaining two Pokemon in Leaf's arsenal were a Vulpix and a Poliwhirl.

Ash's training schedule was very simple. He and his Pokemon would wake up, get cleaned up, eat, and then train. The training was the same every day. First, they started out with training their strength, by breaking big boulders and sparring with each other. Then they'd work on their speed and agility by running and sprinting. That included a 3 mile run all across Viridian. Next, they'd work on endurance and resistance to attacks. For instance, Bulbasaur would take Charmeleon's Flamethrower attack or Pidgeotto's Wing Attack head on until he fainted from exhaustion. This built resistance to super-effective attacks.

Under the harsh training a few of Ash's Pokemon evolved. Pidgeotto finally evolved into Pidgeot when she was sparring with Wartortle, who was about to finish her off with a Water Pulse attack.

Pidgeot is very similar to Pidgeotto, but there are still few differences. She is much larger than Pidgeotto was. Her plumage is larger and even more glossier than Pidgeotto's. The feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and are yellow and red. Its tail feathers are red colored.

Bulbasaur also evolved. His evolution was Ivysaur, and was actually almost identical to Leaf's. If you put him next to her Ivysaur you probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of them. Ivysaur had gained a lot more power and endurance in his new form.

The final evolution in Ash's team was surprisingly Wartortle. He took the training seriously and took advantage of it, obviously. The Pokemon in his place is Blastoise. Blastoise is a lot larger than Wartortle ever could be. His shell is also a lot larger, naturally. Between the top parts of its shell were two water cannons, one on each side. They seemed steel-like in appearance. The cool thing about the cannons was that they could be withdrawn into his shell, and even could be rotated or pointed backwards to hit a target. Finally, unlike Squirtle and Wartortle, Blastoise's tail is blue and stubby.

Ash had no idea how Leaf and Gary trained, but he did know a few things. For one, Gary's Omanyte finally evolved into Omastar. How Omanyte evolved was a mystery to him. No one else evolved under the training, but Gary did manage to catch a 6th Pokemon, which was an Electabuzz.

Electabuzz is a humanoid Pokemon with yellow fur and black stripes. One of the black stripes was shaped as like a lightning bolt. He also has a cat-like tail. Electabuzz's hands are human-like, meaning they have five fingers on each hand. Electabuzz has two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae. He was a powerhouse in Gary's team and was able to stand up to Wartortle, but after all, he did have the type advantage.

Leaf's Pokemon trained for the same amount of time, but none of them evolved. She didn't have a Fire Stone to evolve Vulpix, she didn't have a Water Stone to evolve Poliwhirl, and she didn't even have a Thunderstone to evolve Eevee, Bulbasaur wasn't nearly strong enough to evolve, and Persian was already evolved.

On the 30th day of their training the trainers decided it was time to move on and go to Saffron City. While normally trainers would go to Celadon City first, they decided to go to Saffron City and fight their Gym Leader Sabrina, a Psychic Type specialist, since it was closer. When the trainers walked out of the Pokemon Center, they were met by a strange figure.

The man wore black jeans with a black belt. He wears a simple white tee-shirt with a black dress shirt left unbuttoned. He also wore black cowboy boots when outside battle. A pair of stylish sunglasses and a black onyx ring with a diamond center and a silver ring band that his mother left him. (**You might recognize him. It's Eclipse Silverline. KingFatMan25 asked me if I could use his OC, Eclipse, in one of my stories and here he is. KingFatMan25 is also my beta for this story. Check out his stories, they're great!)**

"Hello," The man said coolly.

"Hi," Gary replied squinting, as if he was trying to remember something, "Do you need something?"

"Yes I'd like to ask you three about your journey through Kanto," The man replied coldly. They all flinched. His voice was even colder than Ash's, "I've followed you from Cerulean."

"Stalker much?" Leaf asked, while she got nervous. The man sweat glared at Leaf.

"No I'm not a stalker," He shot back coldly, I'm interested since you three beat Lt. Surge so easily."

"...Why…" Ash asked.

"Trainers aren't supposed to take down Lt. Surge so easily at this point. Trainers are too inexperienced to be beating him so easily," The man explained coldly.

"That doesn't explain everything," Leaf pointed out. He scowled coldly at her again. Before he could say anything else Gary spoke.

"Wait I remember, you're that guy from the Pokemon Center and then you disappeared," Gary exclaimed.

"I am and I'm also the person who put the egg on Ash's bed," Eclipse replied coolly.

"Why," Leaf asked shocked, "There was a shiny Pokemon in there."

"I've had that egg for years, but it hadn't hatched," Eclipse clarified, "I was testing if the egg would evolve if he was there. I've done that with other trainers before." He pointed at Ash.

"…Why don't you tell us about yourself…"Ash said calmly. (**His whole bio is on King's and my profile so you can see it there)**

"My name is Eclipse Silverline. I'm 21 and I was born in Celestic Town of the Sinnoh Region. When I was five my father left me and my mother and took everything. After we got our lives back on track I was going to start my journey with my Gible, my starter Pokemon, but my mother's sudden death delayed my adventure for another year. I traveled the four regions, for three years capturing Pokemon and training them. I came to Kanto to test my skills here. At sixteen my father died and left me a financial empire. It was his attempt at forgiveness. I've beaten both the Kanto and Sinnoh Battle Frontier's, as well as coming in first place at the Sinnoh League," Eclipse lectured them, "Any questions?"

"…Uhhh…" Ash tried to speak.

"I want to battle you three," Eclipse growled, scaring them a bit, "To see if you're actually that strong."

"But you've been a trainer for a long time," Gary shot back.

"Oh brother," Leaf groaned, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay," Eclipse barked, not taking his eyes off of Gary, "I just want to test your skills."

"Wartortle let's go," Gary yelled. His starter Pokemon appeared in a flash.

"Garchomp secure my victory," Eclipse cried. Garchomp appeared in a white flash. The three knew this was his starter Pokemon because Gary wanted to battle his starter. Garchomp was dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers the middle of its abdomen, to its jaw, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape. There was also a gold cross on Garchomp's snout. Garchomp's appendages resembled a jet, plane, or a hammerhead shark. Garchomp's four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. He had horns that resembled a jet engine on its head, resembling a hammerhead. Garchomp had spikes on its hind limbs and arms.

"That's your starter," Leaf said in disbelief. She emphasized the words "That's' and 'Starter'.

Eclipse ignored Leaf and ordered Garchomp to fire a Dragon Pulse attack. Garchomp charged up a white spiral of energy and shot it with incredible speeds at Wartortle. Gary didn't even have time to react. The attack slammed into Wartortle, making him fly back. He was knocked out cold, unconscious.

"Pathetic," Eclipse spat. Garchomp bared his fangs at Gary, who looked paler than a ghost.

"Dayum," Leaf whistled. She whipped out a camera from her bag and quickly snapped a photo of Gary's face. His face was a sight to behold. His mouth wide open and his jaw slack. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Gary tried to speak, but he only made a gurgling noise.

"…I'll battle now…" Ash announced, pushing a stunned Gary out of the way. He knew he had no chance, but he still wanted to try to fight a veteran trainer. Eclipse gave a feral grin. He kept Garchomp out.

"…Charmeleon I choose you…" Ash called. His loyal Fire Type starter appeared in a white flash. He actually looked scared when he saw Garchomp, but he didn't back down.

"Dragon Pulse let's go," Eclipse snarled. Garchomp fired an identical Dragon Pulse at Charmeleon as he did at Wartortle.

"…Dig…" Ash called immediately. Ash was a lot quicker than Gary so Charmeleon was able to dig underground, and dodge the attack.

"Earthquake," Eclipse commanded coldly. Garchomp slammed one of his feet into the ground, creating massive vibrations. Charmeleon shot at Garchomp before he was hurt though.

"…Will-o-Wisp…" Ash ordered. Charmeleon surrounded himself with several blue wisps and shot them in all directions. Garchomp maneuvered around them easily.

"Dragon Claw," Eclipse instructed harshly. Garchomp brought both of his glowing claws down on Charmeleon.

"…Smokescreen…" Ash said calmly. Before Garchomp could strike him, Charmeleon let out a huge cloud of smoke, making Garchomp miss.

"Garchomp get rid of the smoke with Sandstorm," Eclipse called. Garchomp created a tornado of sand and released it. The tornado's wind blew all the smoke away and it started to close in on Charmeleon, who was around 20 feet in front of Garchomp.

"…Sunny Day…" Ash commanded. Charmeleon let out a cry and the sandstorm disappeared. The sun let out an intense, artificial heat.

"Double Team into Iron Head," Eclipse barked. He honestly didn't expect Charmeleon to survive this long. Six other Garchomp's shot out from his body and they all shot at Charmeleon, head first, with a white aura surrounding their bodies. The first two were copies, so they didn't deal any damage to Charmeleon, but the next one that hit him was real. Charmeleon flew back into a tree and his back hit it hard. Even though Iron Head wasn't very effective against Charmeleon, it still did a whole lot of damage. Charmeleon wasn't moving, but he wasn't unconscious.

Garchomp slowly walked towards Charmeleon and picked him up. He was about to deliver the finishing blow, but Charmeleon's whole body became white. He started growing. In other words, he was evolving. When the light died down, a whole new Pokemon was in his place. Garchomp actually lost his grip on the Pokemon.

Leaf scanned the new Pokemon with her Pokedex. "Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything," Dexter said in his mechanical voice. Eclipse looked mildly impressed.

"…Alright Charizard…" Ash congratulated. Without any command, Charizard lifted up his tail, which had a blue aura surrounding it, and smashed it into Garchomp. Garchomp was returned to his Pokeball surprisingly. Gary, Leaf, and Ash looked confused.

"That's Dragon Tail," Eclipse explained, "If the attack hits the Pokemon then that Pokemon is returned to his Pokeball."

"Oh," Gary said. No one said anything, creating an awkward silence. Surprisingly it was Ash who broke the silence.

"…Why did you want to battle us..." Ash asked curiously.

"I wanted to test you three because I want to train someone else, almost like an apprentice," Eclipse explained icily.

"So you'll apprentice all three of us?" Gary asked excitedly. He couldn't believe such a strong trainer was going to teach him.

"No," Eclipse replied flatly, "I'm only taking on one apprentice, and I'm only interested in Ash. You, Gary, were pathetic, and Leaf, by the looks of it, doesn't want to be trained." Gary's face turned red, while Leaf nodded in agreement.

"…How can we trust you…" Ash asked, his eyes narrowing into slits. Eclipse smirked coldly.

"You can't," He responded darkly. Leaf was about to say something, but Ash beat her to it.

"…Fine you can 'train' me, but one wrong move and you're out…" Ash replied coldly.

"Where are you three headed to next," Eclipse asked, but there was still a little hostility in his voice.

"Saffron City to take on Sabrina," Gary answered quietly. When Gary mentioned Sabrina, Eclipse surprisingly blushed, but none of them said anything.

"It'll be easier if we fly there," Eclipse pointed out, but he was still blushing.

"What about the "No flight rule"?" Leaf asked. The 'No Flight Rule' was established so no one could fly directly into a city because of an incident a few years ago. A trainer was flying on a Pokemon into a city, when someone mistook him as a wild Pokemon. They send out a Pokemon and ordered them to attack the trainer, and the trainer was severely hurt.

"We'll fly a few miles outside of the city," Eclipse responded a bit harshly.

"Why are you talking so like that?" Gary asked, "I mean with the hostility."

"My life hasn't been a fairytale story you know," Eclipse shot back, "I'm just used to talking like this. Not used to opening up much to other people."

"I don't have a Flying Type and neither does Gary," Leaf pointed out. Wordlessly, Eclipse threw two Pokeball's. Garchomp came out, and they knew he could fly, but the other Pokemon was a complete surprise to them. It was a Shiny Charizard. This one happened to be black. Standing next to Ash's Charizard, he was at least two and a half feet bigger than Ash's.

"This is Leviathan, my Shiny Charizard," Eclipse explained coldly, "One of you can ride him. I'll take Garchomp and Ash has Pidgeot and his own Charizard."

Ash mounted his own Charizard, Leaf got on Pidgeot, Gary climbed on top of Leviathan, and Eclipse jumped onto Garchomp. The four took off and followed Eclipse. The flight took an hour, an hour and a half at most. They saw a few Pokemon on their way towards Saffron, which included some Pidgey, Spearow, and Pidgeotto. They ended up landing five miles outside of Saffron City.

"I think we should set up camp and train for the next few days," Gary pointed out. They definitely would need to train before they took on Sabrina, the Psychic type specialist. None of them had a Psychic type so they would have to be prepared.

"I agree," Eclipse said coldly, "You two can spread out through the forest. Ash and I will train here."

"Alright," Leaf said in agreement. It was pretty late so they didn't train that day. They ended up just making some stew and going to bed. Ash closed his eyes and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. He was being poked what seemed like a few seconds later. Ash's eyes shot open. He saw Eclipse standing over him, fully dressed and ready to do whatever.

"…What time is it…" Ash groaned.

"Four in the morning," Eclipse whispered harshly, "It's time to train." Ash got up with a moan and immediately stumbled. He regained his balance and splashed some water from his canteen to wake himself up a little. They walked a mile out before Ash released his Pokemon.

"…How are we training Eclipse…" Ash asked. His eyes started to droop.

"AHHHHHH," Eclipse screamed.

"…What the hell was that for…" Ash cried. He was fully awake after that.

"To wake you up," Eclipse explained coldly, "Anyways, summon all your Pokemon." Ash summoned all his Pokemon. Charizard, Pikachu, Kabutops, Blastoise, Ivysaur, and Pidgeot came out in a flash. They were all sleeping though.

"…Wake up…" Ash roared. All his Pokemon jumped up, ready to attack whoever woke them up. When they saw it was just Ash and Eclipse they started protesting.

"Zard," Charizard roared.

"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu complained.

"Tops," Kabutops hissed.

"J'ot J'eotto," Pidgeot chirped, definitely annoyed.

"Saur," Ivysaur whined.

"Stoise Blas Blastoise," Blastoise grumbled, rubbing his head.

"…It's time to begin your new training…" Ash explained, not faltering under the glares he was getting from his Pokemon. Hearing this, all his Pokemon cheered in excitement. Eclipse threw two Pokeball's. Leviathan and Garchomp came out in a flash.

"We are going to work on endurance first," Eclipse shouted, "One of these two will attack you with attacks that normally would not be very effective. They're strong enough to take you out though, even if the attacks aren't effective. This will help you take many attacks in a battle. Any questions?"

No one said anything. Charizard stepped up, signaling that he wanted to go first. The other Pokemon stepped back to where Ash was standing, to see what was actually going to happen.

Leviathan shot out what seemed to be a Flamethrower attack, but it wasn't normal. The flames were black, like his skin. Charizard was engulfed by the black flames and immediately roared in pain.

He squirmed and withered under the pain for a few more seconds, until he fell to his knees. He could hear Ash's voice in the background, begging Eclipse to stop. He wasn't a weakling. Charizard were some of the most feared Fire Types in the world. He was a proud Charizard. He was the will of fire. Charizard roared, a roar so loud that even Eclipse was impressed, and got up. He slashed the fire around him and it disappeared. He roared once more, shooting intense heat out of his mouth. Ash and the rest of his Pokemon looked shocked. Eclipse just clapped.

Next up was Kabutops. Charizard let out another Flamethrower attack. Kabutops, fought the flames for around a minute before he used his sickles to slash at it, destroying the it. Ash's Pokemon were two for two. Next up was Blastoise. Leviathan took a break and Garchomp stepped up. He used Flamethrower as well, but Blastoise fainted at the one minute mark. Eclipse revived him with some herbal remedies he made.

Leviathan had to attack Ivysaur with Hidden Power, which took form of water for Ivysaur. Unlike the previous three, Ivysaur wasn't fully evolved and wasn't nearly as powerful. He survived under thirty seconds before fainting and then being revived by Eclipse. Pidgeotto and Pikachu were an issue. Garchomp and Leviathan didn't have attacks that were weak against those two so they felt more pain under the Flamethrower attack. Pikachu survived fifteen seconds under the intense heat while Pidgeotto, surprisingly, was able to blow away the Flamethrower attack after a minute.

Ash gave the extremely tired Pokemon breakfast at the campsite. By the time they got back, Gary and Leaf were already out training. They resumed training after the battle.

"We need to work on agility now," Eclipse said coldly, "I want everyone sprinting. Charizard and Pidgeot will fly, not sprint obviously. Blastoise, you need to withdraw into your shell, float, and spin. That should be your most effective mode of moving. Pikachu, Kabutops, and Ivysaur should be able to run. Twenty minutes later, the six tired, sweaty Pokemon were gulping down water and were gasping for breath. They're muscles ached, but they were almost done.

"The last thing we need to work on is power," Eclipse announced harshly, "If you want to work on Physical attack power than you just need to build muscle. If you want to train Special attack power then it's different. You need to just keep using the attack. Practice makes perfect. Overtime the attack will become bigger, stronger, and you will be able to use the attack longer."

Leviathan shot out a Flamethrower attack, on Eclipse's orders. The attack hadn't faltered after ten minutes. At twenty minutes the attack was still as strong as before.

"…All right we get it…" Ash said. Leviathan stopped, and smirked at Ash's Charizard. Ash's Charizard (**I'm going to refer to him as Charizard and Eclipse's Charizard is Leviathan**). After a minute, Charizard had to stop, and gasp for breath.

"See," Eclipse said, "What I want you to do is execute every single one of your Special attack's as long as you can. Ten times each." Charizard let loose a Flame Burst attack, starting things off. The rest of the Pokemon fired attacks seconds later. Obviously they weren't firing at something, like a tree or a Pokemon, but they were targeting the air, since all the attacks would create a lot of noise. An hour later, Ash's Pokemon collapsed with exhaustion.

"One last thing," Eclipse snarled, making the Pokemon jump up, but they grimaced as their muscles ached, "We're going to 'lift weights'. Charizard pick that boulder up and lift it over your head." There was a large boulder and Charizard walked up to it. He lifted it up over his head. After a minute his arms started shaking. At the three minute mark he was forced onto his knees. He looked over to Ash, who was looking at him with a cold, calculating gaze. It took all his willpower and pride, but he got back to his feet. One minute later, he collapsed though.

Kabutops went next, slicing through the thickest of tree branches. Pikachu and Blastoise did the same exercise that Charizard did, with the boulder over the head, but their boulders were smaller. Eclipse took out two Velcro straps that a place where a rock could be placed. He put them on the backs of every Pokemon, and made them walk. Charizard and Pidgeot flew in place, however. After the training it was around noon and Ash's Pokemon dropped with exhaustion. He returned them to their Pokeball's for a long deserved rest. He and Eclipse walked back to the campsite after they returned their Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon did better than I thought," Eclipse praised him, but still there was a bit of mistrust and a coldness in his tone.

"…I trained them hard…" Ash replied proudly, "…How often do they train like this…Every day…or…"

"My Pokemon train like this every day, but for now, I'd say every other day to get into the swing of things," Eclipse responded, taking a moment to think, "I only have Leviathan and Garchomp with me right now. All my other Pokemon are at my mansion. A few moments later the duo returned to the campsite, to see Gary, Leaf, and their Pokemon lounging around.

"…Done training already…" Ash asked. He was a bit stunned. He and Eclipse had trained for eight whole hours. Gary and Leaf were gone for one and a half hours, at most.

"You'll never reach your full potential if you don't train," Eclipse snarled. He hated trainers that didn't commit to their training. If a Pokemon didn't train they didn't become stronger. And Eclipse hated nothing more than weak trainers.

"Mind your own business," Gary threatened, while standing up. He got into Eclipse's face, trying to size him up. Eclipse and Ash snickered since Gary was at least half a foot smaller than Eclipse. Eclipse also had two times as much muscle that Gary did. Leaf didn't mind at what Eclipse had to say. She knew that his past wasn't allowing him to be the most friendly or nicest person in the world, but she knew his intentions were right. She would take his advice and step up her training.

"Ash, are you going to let him talk to me like this?" Gary whined, outraged. His face was totally red. It was funny since he actually sounded a bit like a girl. Back in Pallet Town, Gary was famous for getting whatever he wanted because he would whine if he didn't get something his way.

"…What do you want me to do…"Ash asked. He couldn't believe Gary was trying to throw him under the bus.

"Whatever," Gary shouted. He stalked off into the forest, with steam coming out of his ears. Ash tried to follow him, but Eclipse held him back. He shook his head.

"Let him cool off."

"It that time of the month for him," Leaf laughed. Ash joined in, but Eclipse only gave a small smile though. The smile still had a ruthless look to it.

"I think we should take on Sabrina tomorrow," Leaf pointed out when she and Ash stopped laughing.

"That sounds fine," Ash and Eclipse said in unison. Leaf was about to say something when Gary came back. He collapsed onto his sleeping bag, totally covered in blood…

**Done! Can't believe I actually finished with a cliffhanger. That's not me really. Anyways, hope you liked it. If you want to see my progress on the story look at my profile. Please, please, please drop a review. Something like, 'Good' or 'Update' makes me want to write faster and push the chapter out. Anyways, till next time.**

**Dragonheart1234**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything…**

"_Burnt to Ashes"_

"…Gary…" Ash yelled, running over to him. He was mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Leaf ran to get some water to clean the multiple wounds that littered his bodies. From the looks of it, Gary had been attacked by something or worse, someone. He had seven, long, deep, crisscrossing, wounds on his back.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Eclipse said, concern seeping into his voice. He took out a cell phone and dialed the Police Station. By the time Officer Jenny and an ambulance came, Eclipse had cleaned the wound out with the water Leaf got.

"He has a bunch of cut wounds on his back," Leaf explained anxiously as two paramedics lifted Gary on a stretcher and placed him in the back of the ambulance, "We don't know what happened.

"Alright, we're taking him to the Pokemon Center," Jenny called, hopping onto her motorcycle and driving away.

"I thought you were going to take us," Leaf called, as Jenny disappeared. The three sweat dropped and ran after her. Ten minutes later, they were at the Pokemon Center, panting.

"He's in there," Jenny said, pointing to a room. Eclipse opened the door and they saw a conscious Gary lying down in a bed. His forehead and upper body was wrapped in white bandages.

"Gary," Leaf exclaimed, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Let go," Gary cried in pain. Leaf let go of him.

"…What happened…"Ash asked impatiently. Gary's eyes darkened.

"I ran out of the campsite first," Gary explained thoughtfully, as his eyes flicked towards Eclipse, "Then a teenage girl approached me. Her eyes were clouded and her voice was weird. It was as if she was being possessed. She called out a Pokemon and it started to attack me. She heard someone laugh, and I assumed it was you, so she recalled her Pokemon and ran away." Gary shuddered as he remembered everything. Eclipse looked deep in thought.

"Sabrina," He muttered quietly.

"…What…" Ash asked confused.

"Sabrina," He repeated, "The Gym Leader of Saffron City. There were reports of her becoming very quiet and she cut herself off from her parents and other people. People started to disappear. I was actually coming over to Saffron to investigate. The rumors around Kanto were that she had been possessed by a Pokemon. You're lucky to be alive."

"…How do we stop her…"Ash asked stunned.

"You need to beat her in a gym battle," Eclipse said grimly, "There's a problem though. She's one of the toughest gym leaders."

"We can take her," Leaf said confidently. Gary and Ash nodded their heads in agreement. A few minutes later, Gary fell asleep. The other three got their own rooms. Ash unpacked and within a few minutes, he succumbed to a deep slumber. He dreamed of a teenage girl, with shadowy eyes, and purple hair. She just stared at him with cold, emotionless eyes. He tried to say something, but couldn't. Ash's eyes fluttered open when he heard a knock on the door, but shut immediately again at the harsh light. He barely got any sleep. Ash threw his jacket over his shirt and opened the door to see Silver and Leaf standing there.

"…What…" Ash asked wearily.

"It's 11," Leaf replied, amused, "Gary's up and we're ready to take on the gym. Ash's eyes widened when he looked at his watch.

"…Gimme a minute…" Ash called as he slammed his door shut. A minute later, Ash was fully dressed and ready for a gym battle.

"Why is it so cold," Eclipse growled, as the wind blew quickly.

"Maybe it has something to do with Sabrina," Gary shivered. Luckily the gym was only a block from the Pokemon Center so they were there in no time. Ash pushed opened the door and walked in. The rest followed suit. The inside of the gym was hard to see as there were candles surrounding a battlefield, and that was the only thing you could see. On the red side of the battlefield was a teenage girl, sitting on a swivel chair.

"…Sabrina we've come to challenge you to a gym battle…" Ash snarled. Sabrina gave a maniacal, booming laugh that echoed through the whole gym.

"Well come face your demise," Sabrina laughed cynically. Gary and Leaf looked really pale, while Eclipse stared at her with a calculating gaze. There was no referee so Sabrina just threw out her Pokemon when Ash took his place.

Out of the Pokeball came a Pokemon named Alakazam. Alakazam is a human-like, bipedal, Pokemon with a large mustache. That meant it was a male because the mustache was more prominent. Alakazam has brown sections over his forearm and knee. His head has become a lot bigger, to contain his huge brain. His toes each have three toes and white claws. He has one silver spoon in each of his hands to enhance his Psychic abilities.

"…Blastoise I choose you…" Ash yelled. His blue turtle Pokemon came out with a roar.

"Alakazam use Charge Beam," Sabrina barked. Alakazam's spoons twisted back and then forward as a beam of electricity formed near his stomach. Alakazam shot it at Blastoise, who tried to dodge, but was hit as he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Blaaa," Blastoise moaned as electricity ran though his body.

"…Blastoise Rapid Spin into Bite…" Ash called harshly. Blastoise withdrew into his shell and started to float and spin rapidly at Alakazam, who looked prepared to dodge. Surprisingly, Blastoise stopped spinning and came out of his shell. He then bit down on Alakazam's shoulder, making him cry out in pain as the super-effective attack did some damage.

"Thunderpunch," Sabrina snarled. Alakazam's right hand cackled with electricity as he slugged Blastoise with it. He punched him back as he fell down.

"…Get up…" Ash said coolly. Blastoise popped back up and stared at Alakazam with a calculating gaze.

"Psybeam," Sabrina called out. Alakazam's spoons bent forward as he shot a colorful beam at Blastoise.

"…Iron Defense…" Ash shouted. Blastoise withdrew into his shell as became surrounded in a silver aura. The Psybeam bounced off of Blastoise, only doing a little damage.

"Calm Mind," Sabrina growled. Alakazam's spoons bent backwards as he surrounded himself in a purple aura, raising his Special Attack stat.

"…Dig…" Ash ordered. Blastoise burrowed underground, but Alakazam looked extremely calm.

"Psychic," Sabrina yelled coldly. Alakazam's eyes started to glow blue as he lifted his spoons. Blastoise came back up the hole he dug, unwillingly, with a blue aura surrounding him. He flailed vainly in the air.

"…Stay calm and use Flash Cannon…" Ash said coolly. Blastoise pointed his cannons at Alakazam and shot out two silver beams, which formed into one enormous one as they enveloped Alakazam.

"Zam," Alakazam grunted as he took the full brunt of the attack. When the attack died down, smoke was emitting from his body, but he was still able to fight.

"Use Recover and then use Energy Ball," Sabrina barked. Alakazam closed his eyes and started to glow a multicolored color. When the aura died down he looked in a lot better shape. In a blink of an eye, he shot out a green ball of energy that smashed into Blastoise's gut.

"Blaa stoise sssstoise," Blastoise groaned in pain as he picked himself up once again. Ash tried to formulate a plan in his head.

"…Rapid Spin and Scald…" Ash instructed. Blastoise withdrew into his shell again, floated, and started to spin quickly. He then shot out scorching hot water from the six openings on his body. Three of the streams of water struck Alakazam, sending him down hard.

"Psycho Cut," Sabrina shouted angrily. Alakazam swiped his arms and two purple blades, made of psychic energy, appeared in front of him. His spoons bent forward and the blades shot towards Blastoise. One of them met their mark, exploding on contact. Blastoise fell to one knee, but he still got up.

'…Blastoise can't take much of this…' Ash fumed. He had to come up with a plan and it had to be fast.

"…Muddy Water…" Ash said. Blastoise normally couldn't learn Muddy Water, but Ash found out that his father was a Swampert, from Dexter, making Muddy Water his egg move.

"Stoise," Blastoise cried as a wave of dirty, muddy water, crashed down on the battlefield. Alakazam got tossed and thrown around. A log, from the attack, hit his head, making him yelp in pain. When the wave finally passed, Alakazam was unconscious, yet he still managed to clutch onto his spoons.

Ash glared coldly as he returned Blastoise. Sabrina returned Alakazam to his Pokeball as her eyes glowed blue. A badge, known as the Marsh Badge, floated over to him. Ash plucked it out of his hands and he walked over to where Gary was standing. Sabrina was snarling under her breath as she shot a death glare at the four of them.

"…Who's going next…"Ash asked quietly. Both Gary and Leaf didn't move so Ash shoved Gary into the trainer's box. He shot Ash a glare and took out a Pokeball.

'Nidoking and Nidoqueen would be weak here,' Gary thought, "Electabuzz doesn't have too much experience and Omastar is still getting used to his new body.'

Since Gary didn't seem like he was going to decide which Pokemon he was going to use anytime soon, Sabrina threw a Pokeball from her belt. The Pokemon that appeared in a white flash was a Hypno. Hypno is a human-like Pokemon with yellow skin all over its body. Hypno has two triangular ears, on the top of its head, and two droopy eyes over his huge nose. Hypno also has a tuft of white fur around his neck and holds a pendulum in his hand, for hypnosis.

"Scyther let's go," Gary shouted. Scyther appeared in a flash. Standing up straight he rubbed his blades against one another.

"Headbutt," Sabrina snarled. Gary felt a shiver run down his back.

"Jump and use Night Slash," Gary countered. Scyther flew up in time and slashed tried to slash Hypno with his black-glowing blade-like arms.

"Fire Punch," Sabrina cried hastily. Hypno's fist caught on fire and he punched Scyther across his jaw, but Scyther managed to slash Hypno across the chest with his Night Slash attack. Both Pokemon staggered and grunted in pain.

"Agility into X-Scissor," Gary instructed as he formulated a plan in his mind. Scyther shot to his left and slashed his two blades in the form on an 'X' in front of his body. The visible X became a blood-inducing red color. Scyther put his arms across his chest, in the X shape, and leaned forward, until he was touching the floating red X. As soon as his body touched it he shot at Hypno and slammed into his back, creating a massive explosion.

"Thunderpunch," Sabrina said simply. Gary's eyebrow's shot up as he heard lightning crackle. The next thing he saw was Scyther flying out of the smoke, which hadn't even died down, and slam into the wall.

"Scyther please get up," Gary begged.

"Scy Scyther Ther Scy," Scyther muttered as he pushed himself up. They seemed to be words of encouragement. He got up to see Hypno sending him a cocky smile that made his blood boil.

"Zen Headbutt," Sabrina yelled menacingly. Hypno levitated into the air a bit and shot at Scyther like a cannon ball, extremely fast. His head was surrounded with a purple aura which was streaked with white.

"Double Team," Gary said swiftly. Nine other Scyther's emerged from his body. They formed a huge circle and seemed to never stop moving. Hypno struck the wrong Scyther, forcing him to look around wildly.

"Night Slash," Gary yelled triumphantly. The nine remaining Scyther's all charged at Hypno with their blades shrouded in a midnight black aura. The real Scyther got there first and hacked at Hypno wildly, doing massive damage. He quickly jumped back after leaving his mark on Hypno. Hypno dropped to one knee.

"Get up," Sabrina ordered coldly. Hypno struggled to stand up, but eventually got up.

"Scyther let's go with Wing Attack," Gary said cockily. Sabrina smiled. Eclipse face palmed. Scyther flew speedily towards Hypno with his wings glowing white.

"Hypnosis," Sabrina whispered. Hypno planted his feet and his pendulum started to swing side to side, back and forth, back and forth…Time seemed to slow for Scyther who suddenly started to feel his eyelids get droopy. He stopped his attack a few feet before he was about to strike Hypno. He yawned, collapsed, and succumbed to a deep sleep. Gary groaned as he realized the obvious trap he walked right into.

"Nightmare," Sabrina ordered. Hypno's eyes glowed blue as a dark purple, almost black, sprite appeared from behind him. The sprite placed his hands on Scyther and let lose a black aura that was absorbed by Scyther's body. Scyther's body convulsed in pain as he let lose cries of pain and agony. Gary, Leaf, Eclipse, and Ash could only watch in horror as Scyther flailed in his 'sleep'.

"Scyther please wake up, please," Gary shouted in desperation. Scyther just continued to moan in pain. He gave no indication that he heard Gary at all. "C'mon Scyther don't give in."

Suddenly, the attack stopped. Hypno couldn't keep the attack going any longer as fatigue overcame him. Scyther woke up a few moments later, but he was barely unconscious. Hypno wasn't in any better shape, for the attack seemed to use a lot of his remaining energy.

"Hypno use-," Sabrina started, but she was cut off after Hypno collapsed. A few seconds later, and his eyes were replaced with swirls, indicating that he was unconscious. Everyone gaped in shock, but Sabrina looked absolutely speechless. Minutes passed and Gary was about to ask if he was going to get a badge, but Sabrina let out a furious, ear-wrenching shriek.

"Oh shit," Eclipse groaned. Sabrina had officially snapped. She used her Psychic powers to start throwing beams of energy and was destroying everything. Gary hastily returned Scyther, who had almost got hit by one.

"How could I lose," She screeched venomously. Surprisingly, she sounded like a possessed Banshee.

"We have to go," Eclipse yelled urgently. He grabbed Gary and started to drag him out of the gym, but Gary broke free.

"…Gary…" Ash snarled, but Leaf pushed him out of the collapsing building. Gary ran back in and disappeared in the smoke and fire. Eclipse was forced to run out after a large piece of wood almost crushed him. The police and firemen came a few minutes later and there was still no sign of Gary.

"Ash what do you think happened to Gary," Leaf asked frightened. Ash didn't respond since he had no idea himself. Eclipse had gone to tell the police about everything that happened and how Sabrina went psycho and started to destroy the gym.

Unexpectedly, someone tapped both Leaf and Ash on the shoulders and they turned around quickly. They turned around to see Gary, covered from head to toe in soot and ash, grinning. Ash and Leaf stared at him, stunned beyond belief.

"What," Gary asked stupidly.

"What the _hell_ do you mean 'what'," Leaf screeched. She slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm sorry I ran back in there, but I had to get these," Gary said sheepishly. He pulled out two badges, which were identical to the badge that Ash received. He handed one to Leaf, who gratefully took the badge from him.

"…You could've died…" Ash lashed out. Luckily, no one could hear the conversation over the chattering of other people and the wailing of the police sirens. Eclipse was walking over, slowly, but he was looking at his watch, and didn't notice that Gary was there. He bumped into him by accident.

"Watch where you're going fool," Eclipse howled.

"You bumped into me," Gary shot back, his eyebrows furrowing.

Eclipse's head snapped up when he recognized it was Gary's voice and spluttered out, "Gary? What the hell? Are you ok? What happened?" Gary smirked.

"I went back to get two badges for me and Leaf," Gary explained, "I tried to get to Sabrina and help her, but she refused to come. I'm assuming she died. I heard a really loud feminine screech right before I got out of the back door."

"We should get you to the Pokemon Center," Leaf coughed after she got a whiff of smoke that covered Gary. With everyone else agreeing, they headed to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed and rent rooms to stay in.

"…Go to your room and get cleaned up…" Ash said coolly, "I'll get Scyther healed…" He didn't need Gary to get everything dirty and he didn't want Gary to stay out anymore since he needed a shower to clear his lungs from all the soot and dust he inhaled.

"Alright," Gary coughed as he handed over Scyther's Pokeball. Leaf and Eclipse also headed to their rooms since they didn't battle and their Pokeball weren't hurt whatsoever.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked when Ash approached her.

"…I need my Pokemon healed…" Ash responded a bit coldly. However, that didn't seem to faze Nurse Joy as she took his Pokemon, as well as Gary's Scyther, and went to the back to get them healed. Ash found the nearest chair and collapsed in exhaustion. He closed his eyes and must've fallen asleep because Nurse Joy called his name, telling him that the Pokemon were healed, what seemed to be a few seconds later. Ash got up wearily and took the Pokeball's. He knocked on the door of the room he and Gary were sharing and Gary opened the door. He looked a lot better, considering he wasn't covered in soot and embers.

"Thanks for getting Scyther healed," Gary thanked Ash. Ash nodded in recognition as he threw his bag on his bed. He went to the bathroom, stripped off his clothes, and got in the shower.

'…Almost fell asleep again…' Ash thought wearily as he rubbed his eyes. Minutes later, Ash was sleeping in bed, knocked completely out. Gary and Ash couldn't release their Pokemon because there were too many and they were too big now.

The sound of Pidgey chirping and the slight wind blowing woke Ash up. He checked the watch on the night stand and it read 3:45. Surprisingly, he heard a knock on the door. Ash forced himself to get up and he opened the door slightly. The dim light seemed to be blinding to him so he had to squint. He recognized the person as Eclipse.

"…Eclipse…" Ash asked in a whisper, "…What are you doing here…"

"Time to train," He whispered harshly.

"…It's not even four…" Ash shot back coldly.

"Just get your butt out of here," Eclipse snarled quietly.

"…Fine…" Ash yawned, giving into Eclipse's demand. He quickly dressed and strapped on his belt that held his Pokeball's. His belt was special since there were ten Pokeball clips. Normally, a trainer was only allowed to carry six Pokeball's, but Professor Oak pulled some strings so both Ash and Gary are allowed to up to ten Pokemon each. He walked out and found Eclipse sitting on one of the couches.

"Let's go," Eclipse whispered as he hopped up. They walked out of the Pokemon Center and a good distance into the woods.

"…C'mon out everyone…" Ash yelled. Charizard, Kabutops, Pikachu, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Ivysaur appeared in a flash. Surprisingly, his shiny Riolu and shiny Bagon also came out.

"You brought those two?" Eclipse asked mildly shocked.

"…I just want them to see some training…" Ash responded coolly, "…I don't want them training yet though. They are still too young…" Eclipse nodded in agreement.

"We're going to do a bit of what we did last time," Eclipse addressed Ash's Pokemon, "I want Charizard and Pidgeot to fly like last time. Pikachu, Kabutops, and Ivysaur will run. Blastoise, withdraw into your shell and spin like you would in a battle." All the Pokemon nodded and started. What they were basically doing were sprints, like normal people would do, but they were obviously modified since they were Pokemon. After ten minutes of warm-up 'runs' and 'sprints', Eclipse called them to stop.

"We're going to do the same thing today as we did the other day," Eclipse explained coldly, "We need to get you used to this training and make you stronger before we go on to the next level." And so the training went on as it had the other day. All the Pokemon took turns with their endurance. Eclipse had Leviathan and Garchomp use various attacks that Ash's Pokemon were resistant to since Eclipse's Pokemon were much stronger. They definitely survived much better under the attacks than they did last time. The Pokemon who could take the attack the longest was Kabutops this time.

After the endurance training, the Pokemon worked on their Special Attack training. They were ordered to use each Special Attack 15 times this time instead of 10 times. It took them over half an hour to finish the Special Attack training.

Then they just worked on pure power. They got to shoot their attack out each time and had to use it as strong as they can for as long as they could. This so far gave them the most trouble as they were already tired.

'…Maybe we should do that first next time…' Ash thought, frowning.

Just like last time, their last exercise was to lift 'weights'. In this case, it was various sized boulders. Charizard had to lift it over his head and fly up, or walk with it. Eclipse strapped a decently large boulder onto Pidgeot's back as she flew in place. Blastoise had to lift one in his stubby arms and had to walk around. Ash then strapped a boulder onto Blastoise's back and he withdrew into his shell. Then he floated, spun, and started to move in the air. Eclipse had Pikachu carry a small rock and walk around because of his small size. Kabutops had a hard time because his arms were claws. He had a boulder strapped on his back and walked around, but that was relatively easy for him. Ivysaur lifted up a boulder straight over his head with his vines. Ash placed a medium sized one on the top of his flower as he trotted around. **(I'm not going to describe the training every time, but most of the times I will)**

During this time Ash got to bond and play a bit with Bagon and Riolu. Using his Pokedex he found out that Riolu knew the moves: Force Palm, Brick Break, Quick Attack, and Agility. He was still a baby so he only knew four moves. Bagon knew the moves: Dragonbreath, Ember, Bite, and Focus Energy.

'…I have a Fire type, an Electric type, two Water types, a Grass type, a Poison type, a Normal type, and two Flying type Pokemon…' Ash thought, '…If you count dual types…'

"That's enough," Eclipse called harshly. All of Ash's Pokemon collapsed in exhaustion and caressed their aching muscles.

"…I'll be back with breakfast…" Ash promised as he walked back in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

'…I need more depth in my line-up…' Ash pondered, '…Maybe a Fighting type and another Normal type since Pidgeot is predominately a Flying type Pokemon…' Before Ash knew it, he was at the Pokemon Center. He quietly walked in and slipped into his room. He checked the clock and it read 5:53 A.M. He looked over and saw that Gary was asleep so he tip-toed to his bag and pulled out a few bags of Pokemon food and inaudibly exited the room.

Once he got back to the training spot where his Pokemon were he quickly poured the food for them. The eight Pokemon gave a cheer and quickly devoured their breakfast. He was surprised to see Eclipse talking to someone else. Ash could barely hear the conversation that was taking place between them though.

"I'm telling you it hatched Lance," Eclipse insisted coldly. From the looks of it the man and Eclipse were in a heated argument. Ash could finally see the other man when a streak of light

He was a handsome man and relatively tall, considering he was a few inches taller than Eclipse was. He had a cloak covering his whole body so Ash couldn't see what he was wearing. However, he did have a black cape strapped to his back, swaying in the wind. The inside part of the cape was red. The man also had spiky red hair that didn't move in the wind. His eyebrows were furrowed and a look of shock littered his face.

"Well show me the Pokemon," The man, now identified as Lance, demanded.

"The egg didn't hatch for me," Eclipse shot back coldly, "It hatched for another trainer."

"Well who the hell is that trainer," Lance roared.

"…That would be me…" Ash snarled as he walked into the light, "…What's with all the secretive business Eclipse…"

"This is the Johto and Kanto Champion Lance," Eclipse replied coldly, yet totally unfazed, "He gave me the egg that I gave you."

"Well what hatched from it," Lance demanded. Ash rolled his eyes. Ash threw the Pokeball containing his Shiny Bagon and she appeared in a flash. Lance's eyes widened when he saw the shiny Bagon.

"How," He spluttered out.

"…Where'd you get the egg from…"Ash asked harshly.

"I saved it from some Pokemon poachers," Lance responded, but his eyes never left the sleeping form of Bagon.

"…Why'd you give Eclipse the Egg in the first place…" Ash asked, his eyes narrowing when he saw Lance staring at Bagon with a wistful look.

""My mentor had given me the egg, but it never hatched," Lance answered after a moment, "I gave it to Eclipse when I met him while he was traveling through Kanto for the Kanto Battle Frontier. It seems that Bagon didn't hatch for him either."

"She's still yours though," Eclipse reassured him with a cold smirk when he saw Ash's eyes narrow. Ash was still a bit skeptical though.

"…So why are you here…" Ash asked coolly.

"I promised to give Eclipse a Pokemon when the egg hatched for him," Lance explained, "But it seems that I'll be giving that Pokemon to you." Ash let the news process through his mind when he heard a phone ring. It was Lance's phone, and when he saw the name that was trying to call him he quickly picked it up. He didn't say one thing during the conversation. He merely listened.

When Lance put his phone away he quickly said, "I got to go. There's an emergency meeting back at the Elite Four Headquarters." Lance quickly fished out a Pokeball from his now visible bag that was on his back. He quickly shoved it into Ash's hands before he disappeared into the forest.

Ash stared at the Pokeball in his hand and was about to release the Pokemon inside, but he heard someone yell, "Ash!" He turned around to see Leaf and Gary running towards him.

"…What…" Ash scowled, obviously annoyed.

"It's Team Rocket," Leaf panted.

"They've invaded the city," Gary finished grimly. Ash's head snapped up at the mention of Team Rocket. He started to shake uncontrollably as anger slowly built inside of him. Eclipse was already sprinting towards the city.

_Flashback:_

"_Answer me mommy," A tearful, young, Ash pleaded, "Please." _

"_She's not going to respond," Giovanni laughed maliciously._ _Someone had called him by the name of 'Giovanni' before._

"_Why are you doing this," Ash cried, staring at the two lifeless bodies of his parents. Giovanni stiffened at the question._

"_Your father stole something for me that I could not take back," Giovanni snarled, "Burn the house." Ash could only watch in horror as men started to light his house on fire. The house he grew up in, the house he took his first steps in, the house he was loved in. As Ash passed out he had one last thought. 'My life…everything is going to be Burnt to Ashes'_

_End Flashback:_

Ash shook his head and tried to get the painful memories to leave his head. He squinted and saw that Eclipse was flying on Leviathan and that Gary and Leaf were sprinting towards Saffron.

"…Pidgeot…" Ash called, summoning his agile Flying type Pokemon, "…I need you to fly to Saffron really fast…" Pidgeot cooed in response as she shot off and maneuvered her way through the forest. Since the other three got a head start on him, he was a bit late in getting there.

When Ash dismounted Pidgeot his anger was raised to a new level. There were Team Rocket Grunts everywhere and they started to light buildings, benches, and even people's homes on fire. He saw that Gary and Leaf had released their Pokemon. Eclipse was fighting with Leviathan, Garchomp, and new Pokemon. The Pokemon was a Snorlax. Eclipse had called him "Don" when he ordered him to attack.

"…Let's go…" Ash snarled. Charizard, Pikachu, Kabutops, Blastoise, and Ivysaur all charged into battle. Since Pidgeot was already out, she was fighting side-by-side with Gary's Electabuzz.

Team Rocket was surprisingly using a plethora of Pokemon. Usually, they were seen with a few basic Pokemon which were: Rattata, Zubat, Sandshrew, Machop, and Koffing. Some of the stronger Team Rocket Grunts were lucky to have stronger evolutions of these Pokemon, but even that was rare. Some of the Pokemon Ash saw included: Arcanine, Rhydon, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Tauros, Poliwrath, and Fearow.

"Wartortle use Scald let's go," Gary pleaded, "Electabuzz Thunderpunch. C'mon you can do it Scyther." Ash, Gary, and Leaf's Pokemon were barely surving out there, but Eclipse was fine. Some Pokemon went as far as straying away from his three monstrous Pokemon.

"…We need to take out the leader…" Ash growled after he saw Pikachu get hit with a Fire Punch attack from a Hitmonchan.

"I don't know how much more our Pokemon can take," Leaf yelled.

"I heard someone was looking for me," A voice spat. Everyone turned around to see a normal looking Team Rocket Grunt, but instead of a red "R" on his shirt, there was the letter "A".

"What's with the 'A'," Gary asked.

"It stands for admin," He snarled. An admin was like a right-hand man of some sort. The Pokemon stopped fighting to listen in on what he was going to say.

"Team Rocket is going to burn down each city until they are nothing but ashes and dust," The admin started, "And we will rule over all of Kanto!"

"…Why now…" Ash asked coldly, "…Why now of all times…"

The man's head whipped towards him and his gaze settled on Ash as he snarled, "Because of your parents."

"…What are you saying…"Ash shouted, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Your parents weren't who you thought they were," The admin laughed, half-crazed, "They worked for Team Rocket. Well they did until they betrayed us!"

"…Liar…" Ash screamed in pure rage, "…There was no way that my parents would work for the likes of you. He was a Pokemon trainer, like me. Who are you anyway…"

"Call me Odion," The man said, "And your father was a Pokemon trainer, but not the trainer you'd thought he'd be. Have you ever heard of Kanto's Avenger?"

"…The name sounds familiar…" Ash admitted.

"I know who that is," Eclipse said coldly, "He was supposedly an undefeatable Pokemon trainer that went around Kanto about twenty years ago."

"This is how the story went so get comfortable children," Odion mocked, "Your father, Ash, was Kanto's Avenger and he was unbeatable. Rumor was that he only traveled with six Pokemon, but no one ever saw them."

"…And you expect me to believe you…" Ash snarled.

"Let me finish," Odion said coldly, "Where was I? Oh yes, I was talking about your father. He prided himself on traveling alone and being alone until one day changed his life. It was in Cinnabar Island where he met a scientist named Delia. As you know she was your mother. At the time she was a scientist for Team Rocket and was dating Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni.

Ash ground his teeth when he saw where this was going. He also was honestly interested since he didn't know much about his parents.

"Your father joined Team Rocket, for a while, to be with your mother," Odion explained, "She eventually fell in love with him too. She ran away from Team Rocket with your father and they were constantly on the run. They eventually settled in Pallet Town where they had you. Giovanni was mad, and that's an understatement. He hunted down your parents and killed them. You should know. After all, you were there."

"You're sick," Leaf spat. Odion merely smiled.

"If this Giovanni person got revenge then what are you doing here now," Gary shouted.

"Ash's mother was working on a growth hormone for Pokemon," Odion explained, "When she ran away she took the research with her. We lost the research when we burnt down your house. It took us all these years to conduct the research and make the hormone. Now, we're back in business!"

"What are you going to do," Eclipse snarled, "Kill everyone in Kanto?"

"Heavens no," Odion gasped, with fake drama, "We want to rebuild Kanto, the way it should be."

"…And how is that…" Ash whispered coldly.

"Under the rule of King Giovanni," Odion proudly exclaimed.

"You're honestly an idiot," Leaf said flatly, "A total idiot. We're obviously going to stop you." Odion pointedly ignored her.

"We will leave this city if you can beat me in a Pokemon battle," Odion said, pointing at Ash, "I want revenge for the time your father beat me."

"That's unfair," Eclipse howled in anger, "I should battle you. He's not experienced enough."

"Stay out of this," Odion yelled, "Surround him." Hundreds of Rocket Grunts poured out from the buildings and they released their Pokemon, who started to attack Eclipse's Pokemon.

"…What are the rules…" Ash asked calmly.

"You can't fight him Ash," Gary exclaimed, "He's got years of training and experience under him." Ash ignored him.

"A three on three Pokemon battle," Odion announced, "Pick two Pokemon since you have a Pokemon on your belt already." The Pokeball on Ash's belt was the one Lance gave him. Ash paled. He had no idea what Pokemon what was even in there. For all he knew it could be Magikarp!

"…Pidgeot," Ash called, "Charizard, come over here." His two nervous Pokemon flew over to him.

"I'll send my Pokemon out first," Odion declared, "Zangoose time for revenge." The Pokemon named Zangoose came out in a flash and emitted a loud roar.

Ash used his Pokedex to scan Zangoose since he had no prior knowledge on Zangoose. Dexter said, "Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. It's very quick and can easily dodge most enemy attacks."

"…Interesting…" Ash admitted, "…Pidgeot I choose you…" Pidgeot flew onto her side of the battlefield and released a loud shriek.

"Start with Quick Attack," Odion instructed. Zangoose shot at Pidgeot with blinding speeds and smashed into Pidgeot's side. She chirped in pain.

"…Retaliate with Steel Wing…" Ash countered. Pidgeot tried to hit Zangoose with her silver-colored wings, but Zangoose easily got out of the way with impressive speed.

"Flamethrower," Odion called. Zangoose quickly executed the Flamethrower attack.

"…Mirror Move…" Ash yelled. Pidgeot's body flashed white and screeched as she also shot out a Flamethrower attack. The two identical attacks met in the middle of the battlefield and exploded after a few seconds as Pidgeot and Zangoose struggled for power.

"Thunderbolt," Odion snarled. Lightning danced around Zangoose's body as a lightning bolt sped at Pidgeot.

"…Dodge with Quick Attack and then use Twister…" Ash ordered. Pidgeot quickly sped out of harm's way and started to flap her wings rapidly. A green tornado engulfed Zangoose as he got tossed around within the tornado.

"Crush Claw to get out," Odion yelled hastily. Zangoose's claws grew to twice its size as he slashed the tornado, making it disperse.

"…Tailwind into Steel Wing…" Ash shouted. With the added boost from Tailwind, Pidgeot was easily able to smash Zangoose with her glowing wings. When Zangoose got up he still looked fine, showing that he was much stronger than Pidgeot.

"Quick Attack into ThunderPunch," Odion cried. Zangoose quickly charged towards Pidgeot and punched her with his fist, which had lightning dancing all over it.

"…Shake it off and use Brave Bird…" Ash called. Pidgeot tucked her wings in and shot at Zangoose, while her body was completely covered in a red aura.

"Crush Claw," Odion countered. Zangoose grinned savagely as his now white glowing claws doubled in size. Zangoose put his hands together and punched Pidgeot with his claws as she came down for the strike. White energy streaked off from the power struggle. The two attacks exploded, sending both Pidgeot and Zangoose flying back.

Pidgeot was still up, considering she blew the smoke away. Once she did, there was no sign of Zangoose at all. Instead, there was a hole, that seemed to be dug up. Ash's eyes widened in realization at the trap.

"Ice Punch," Odion yelled triumphantly. Zangoose shot out from underground, behind Pidgeot, and punched her with two fists covered in frost and ice. Pidgeot got launched towards the ground and landed with a loud 'thud'.

Ash, seeing that she was struggling to get up, yelled, "…Don't ever give up. Use Hurricane…" Pidgeot flapped her wings at unimaginable speeds until a she whipped up a devastating hurricane. Zangoose was immediately thrown off his feet and was tossed around everywhere.

"Finish it with Rock Slide," Odion yawned. Zangoose planted his feet on the ground and dug his claws into the ground. Then, with a roar, he raised his hands over his head and made an overhead throwing motion with his arms. Huge, jagged rocks followed suit and were launched at the vulnerable Pidgeot. Pidgeot cried in pain as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were replaced with swirls, indicating that she was unconscious.

"…Return…" Ash said, frowning, "…Charizard I choose you…" Charizard walked onto the battlefield and let out a mighty roar.

"Zangoose return," Odion shouted, "Swampert time for revenge."

Ash scanned Swampert with his Pokedex and Dexter said, "Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin." Ash concluded that Swampert was both a water type and a ground type because of his color and the fact that he's the Mud Fish Pokemon.

"…Flamethrower…" Ash called, starting things off. Charizard immediately puffed out a flamethrower attack.

"Hydro Pump," Odion countered. Swampert threw his head back as he shot out a jet stream of water. The two attacks met in the middle of the battlefield, a hot steam emitting from the sides from the two attacks as they clashed. When neither could overpower the other, there was a small explosion, but it didn't harm either of the Pokemon.

"…Sunny Day…" Ash said. Charizard roared as the sun began to shine brighter and hotter.

"Ice Punch," Odion yelled. Swampert punched Charizard in the chest with his right fist, which was covered in frost and ice.

"…Shake it off and use Iron Tail…" Ash ordered. Charizard's tail emitted a bright, white light as he smashed it into Swampert.

"Scald," Odion shouted. Swampert shot out a piping hot stream of water which slammed into Charizard's shoulder, burning him.

"…Ignore it and use Slash…" Ash instructed. Charizard roared as he sliced Swampert across the chest, making Swampert wince in pain.

"Take Down," Odion roared. Swampert sprinted on all fours and smashed his shoulder into Charizard's stomach.

"…Hold onto him and use Dragon Rage…" Ash said coldly. Charizard firmly grasped Swampert's shoulders. Swampert tried to get out of Charizard's grasp, but failed. Charizard charged up a bright orange ball of energy and fired it right at Swampert's face. Both he and Swampert got caught up in the explosion since Charizard was holding onto Swampert. As the dust died down, both Pokemon surprisingly looked relatively fine and healthy.

"Toxic let's go," Odion called. Swampert spat out a purple sludge and it quickly closed in on Charizard.

"…Dodge and use Flare Blitz…" Ash yelled triumphantly. Charizard flew up, to dodge the attack, and cloaked himself in fire. He shot at Swampert with blinding speeds, the fire adding to the dramatic effect. Swampert was quick enough to avoid a direct hit. Charizard struck the ground in front of him, which still did a massive amount of damage to Swampert.

"Counter," Odion said in glee. Swampert started to wail on Charizard with a plethora of punches, kicks, head-butts, etc. With one mighty punch he sent Charizard flying.

"…How…" Ash asked, stunned.

"Swampert's father was a Rhyperior so his egg move, luckily, was Counter," Odion laughed, "Scald." Swampert gave out a cry as a wave of muddy water, filled with logs and mud, obviously, formed behind him. He made an overhead throwing motion, which sent the wave crashing down. The murky water swallowed Charizard, who got tossed around like a rag doll.

"…Fire Spin on your body…" Ash called in a last ditch effort. Charizard used a Fire Spin attack on himself. The fire surprisingly shielded him from the water. However, Charizard took a little damage since he used Fire Spin on himself.

When the wave passed and Charizard planted his feet, Ash yelled, "…Dragon Rage…" Charizard immediately shot out the orange ball of pure destruction at Swampert.

"Dig to dodge and finish with Hydro Pump," Odion said simply. Swampert dug underground before the Dragon Rage could hit him. He resurfaced a few seconds later, behind Charizard, and let loose a stream of water. The Hydro Pump attack hit Charizard in the back, sending him over the edge. Charizard fell with a mighty crash and was obviously unconscious.

"…Return…" Ash whispered. Charizard disappeared in a red flash.

"Good show Ash," Odion clapped, "You've only got one more Pokemon against my three. There's no way you can win!"

"…I'm never going to give up…" Ash snarled. Ash threw the mysterious Pokeball he got from Lance. When the Pokemon took form everyone gasped…

**Alright I know everyone out there probably wants to murder me, but I actually do have a legit reason. I made the varsity golf team for my school so I had practice every day, even on the weekends! That ended today actually so I only have practice twice a week now. I'll have more time to write now!**

**Well what the HECK is that Pokemon gonna be? You guys tell me! Leave it in a review plz!**

**Anyways, look on my profile. I put up a ****poll****! I need you to vote on it.**

**As always, review please!**

**Dragonheart1234**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Burnt to Ashes: AN"_

**Hey….. I know you guys probably want to kill me, but I've got a good excuse. I was in a car accident a month ago and broke both my legs. I also came down with a rare disease and can't touch anything really. I just got my computer back and will write at a slow pace. Hope you guys understand and be patient ****  
**

**Dragonheart1234**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything…**

"_Burnt to Ashes"_

When the light died down everyone gasped. The Pokemon standing there was no other than a snarling Gyarados! Ash scanned Gyarados with his Pokedex and Dexter said, "Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel." Dexter also told Ash all of Gyarados' moves.

"That Gyarados looks to be at a high level," Odion commented, obviously impressed, "And it's a lot larger than its average size." Some of the Rocket Grunts took a few seconds to look at the new Pokemon, allowing Eclipse to knock them out.

"…Aren't Gyarados supposed to say in water…"Ash pondered aloud. Mysteriously, Gyarados was floating slightly off the ground. Odion just shrugged.

"Swampert start off with Take Down," Odion called. Swampert charged on all fours at Gyarados.

"…Iron Head…" Ash countered. Gyarados slithered at Swampert, yet he was still floating, with his whole head encased in a white aura. Gyarados easily overpowered Swampert, and Swampert was launched back.

"Sludge Wave now," Odion ordered. Swampert spat a giant wave of sludge at Gyarados.

"…Burn it with Fire Blast…" Ash yelled. Gyarados quickly inhaled and exhaled. When he exhaled the Fire Blast Attack intercepted the Sludge Wave, effectively burning it. Odion growled in annoyance.

"Get back at them with Rock Tomb," Odion shouted. Swampert roared and smashed his fists into the ground, making pointy rocks fly up. The sharp rocks soared towards Gyarados and smashed into him, making Gyarados roar in pain.

"…Dragon Dance into Hydro Pump…" Ash said. Gyarados did a mystic dance, which made him glow a red aura, and shot out the Hydro Pump attack at blinding speeds. Swampert, caught off guard, got nailed by the torrent of water. Normally a Water type attack wouldn't do much damage on another Water type Pokemon, but Swampert was also a Ground type; meaning that the Hydro Pump attack would do normal damage on him.

"Ice Punch," Odion shouted angrily. Swampert jumped up and punched Gyarados across the face with a frosty fist.

"…Payback…" Ash said with a smirk plastered across his face. Gyarados snarled and smashed his tail into Swampert, almost like a baseball bat hitting a baseball. Swampert landed with a 'thud'.

"Hydro Cannon," Odion howled. Swampert's tail turned from a black color to a light blue color as Swampert growled.

"…Hyper Beam…" Ash yelled desperately. At the same time, Gyarados slowly charged an orange ball of energy in his mouth. Swampert whipped his head back quickly, and when it came forward a watery torrent shot out of his mouth. The size of the attack was at least three times the size of a normal Hydro Pump attack.

However, Gyarados fired the Hyper Beam faster, but not fast enough to hit Swampert before he could get off the Hydro Cannon attack. When the two attacks initially met they were even in power. As the seconds ticked by, Gyarados pushed back the Hydro Cannon attack until it was dangerously close to Swampert. The two attacks exploded right next to Swampert, dealing him a massive amount of damage. Gyarados took little to no damage from the explosion since he was far away from it. When the smoke died down, Swampert was unconscious, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Swampert return," Odion said, "Zangoose time for revenge." Swampert disappeared and was replaced with Zangoose in a matter of seconds.

"…Earthquake…" Ash instructed, starting things off. Gyarados slammed his tail into the ground, creating massive vibrations.

"Jump and use Crush Claw," Odion yelled. Zangoose leaped up, avoiding the Earthquake attack, and swiped at Gyarados with his glowing claws.

"…Bounce…" Ash said calmly. Gyarados touched down on the ground and leaped up into the air. Zangoose obviously missed his mark. Gyarados came down and smashed into Zangoose's smaller body, sending him flying back.

"Thunderpunch," Odion retaliated. Zangoose shot up and towards Gyarados, catching Ash off guard. He punched Gyarados three times with the Thunderpunch attack. The super-effective attack was enough to launch Gyarados back. He ended up crushing some Rocket Grunts.

"…Get up and use Thrash…" Ash shouted. Seething, Gyarados got up and slithered back on the battlefield. He started to thrash around wildly.

"Dodge," Odion screamed urgently. Zangoose was able to dodge the first few attacks, but one of the multiple of attacks hit him. Gyarados headbutted him and followed up with a body slam. A few seconds ticked by and Gyarados stopped attacking. He looked around confused, and howled in pain. Confusion was a side-effect of Thrash.

"Hurry and use Shadow Claw," Odion cried, taking advantage of the opportunity. Zangoose's claws on both of his hands were sheathed in a sickening purple aura as he raked his claws across Gyarados' scales. The pain from the attack snapped Gyarados out of his confusion.

"…Bite…" Ash snarled. Gyarados bit down on Zangoose's right arm with his spiky teeth.

"Zan Zan Zangoose," Zangoose moaned in pain as he tried to free his arm.

"Night Slash," Odion called. With his free hand, Zangoose raked his claws, which were coated in a dark purple, almost black aura, across Gyarados' face. Gyarados opened his mouth to cry in pain, freeing Zangoose's arm.

"…Iron Tail…" Ash countered. Gyarados did a 360 degree spin and whacked Zangoose with his shining tail.

"Use Thunderbolt Zangoose," Odion said. Electricity cackled around Zangoose's body as he shot out a lightning bolt directly at Gyarados.

"…Intercept with your own…" Ash said. Gyarados' Thunderbolt attack and Zangoose's attack met in the middle of the battlefield. Both attacks were relatively weak since Gyarados and Zangoose were more Physical fighters, not Special fighters. Nonetheless, Zangoose's Thunderbolt attack was a little stronger, and he started to push Gyarados' back.

"…Switch to Dragon Pulse…" Ash yelled. Gyarados started to spew out a greenish aura, with a tint of white, instead of firing the Thunderbolt attack from his body. The Dragon Pulse attack was a bit stronger and pushed Zangoose's attack to the middle of the battlefield once again.

"Get underground with Dig," Odion growled. Zangoose stopped the Thunderbolt attack and quickly burrowed underground before the oncoming Dragon Pulse attack could hit him.

"…Twister…" Ash commanded. Gyarados' tail spun rapidly and created a green twister, which went straight down the hole that Zangoose burrowed under. The Twister attack broke through from underground and Zangoose was engulfed in it. He eventually got tossed out of it and landed with a thud. He fell so hard that he created a mini crater, and in that crater was an unconscious Zangoose.

"Zangoose return," Odion said through clenched teeth.

'_Gyarados doesn't look so like he can take much more out there,' Gary thought worriedly, 'I've got to do something.' _Gary picked up a rock when Odion reached for a Pokeball on his belt. He chucked it towards the Pokeball and, amazingly, he knocked it off his belt without Odion noticing.

"Ready to lose Ash," Odion said, "Slaking time for revenge." Ash noticed a Pokeball near Odion's feet and he looked at Gary, who was whistling innocently. Out of "Slaking's Pokeball" came a totally different Pokemon. The Pokemon was known as Shedinja. Shedinja's entire body is brown in color, but its stomach is a darker shade. There are four protrusions where limbs should be growing. Instead of eyes, Shedinja has slits. On Shedinja's back are what appear to be wings. Its wings are split into three sections. Shedinja also has a halo above his head.

"What the HELL!" Odion howled. He looked around wildly and saw that one of his Pokeball's was on the ground. He looked at Ash and pleaded, "I didn't mean to send out this Pokemon. Let me switch to Slaking!"

"I'm sorry Odion, but you sent out Shedinja," Ash smirked mockingly, "All we need to do is land one super-effective hit and you'll be done for."

"Well, I just can't let that happen," Odion seethed, "Shedinja use Shadow Ball." Shedinja, levitating in the air, rapidly formed the Shadow Ball attack and launched it at Gyarados.

"…Flamethrower…" Ash called. Gyarados spewed out searing flames from his mouth and met the Shadow Ball attack half-way. The two attacks struggled for power, until the Shadow Ball broke through and exploded on impact when it touched Gyarados' skin. The attack did almost nothing to Gyarados, since Shedinja were, for the most part, weak Pokemon.

"Confuse Ray now," Odion groaned.

"...Substitute…" Ash cried. Gyarados disappeared and in his place was a clay figure. The Confuse Ray attack enveloped the Substitute and it broke, the attack wasted. Gyarados re-appeared in full glory.

"Fury Swipes," Odion instructed. Shedinja sped to Gyarados and repeatedly raked it's claw-like structures.

"…Blizzard…" Ash smirked. Gyarados inhaled sharply before exhaling and created a chilling Blizzard attack.

"Dodge," Odion cried desperately. Shedinja zipped away, narrowly escaping the Blizzard attack.

"…Finish with Flamethrower…" Ash smirked. Gyarados blew a Flamethrower attack that nailed Shedinja in the back and instantly knocked it unconscious. Shedinja can only be knocked unconscious with a super-effective attack and only needs to be hit one time. Since Shedinja is part Bug type, the Flamethrower attack was easily enough to knock him out.

"Shedinja return," Odion whispered, "I am a man of my word, Ash. We will leave here without immediately.

Ash just stared at him blankly.

"Move out!" Odion barked. Rocket grunts returned their Pokemon and hopped into helicopters that touched onto the ground. Citizens poured from the buildings, cheering and clapping. Eclipse pushed people out of his way to make his way towards the trio.

"What should we do?" Gary asked.

"Go the Pokemon Center and get our Pokemon healed," Eclipse yelled, running towards the Pokemon Center, "We'll come up with something later."

"I got nothing better," Gary shrugged. The trio walked slowly Pokemon Center, a lot on their minds.

"Odion said he knew your dad," Leaf frowned. Ash didn't respond.

"Weird guy," Gary snorted. Leaf rolled her eyes. Once inside the Pokemon Center they handed their Pokeball's over to a shaken Nurse Joy.

"Are they coming back?" She asked, frightened.

"…Probably…" Ash replied honestly, "…But probably not in Saffron…" He added the last part when he saw Leaf glaring at him. They went into their room where they found Eclipse on a phone.

"You think!" Eclipse yelled into the phone. They all jumped back in alarm. "I gotta go. Bye."

"…Who were you talking to…" Ash asked calmly.

"Lance," Eclipse retorted, "He's coming over with the other Elites to investigate."

"What about us?" Gary asked. Eclipse stared at the floor.

"I have to be here for a while, but I promise that I'll meet up with you guys later on," He replied after a few seconds. They just stared at him for a few minutes.

"Well this is awkward," He said, looking around, "I've gotta go. See you later."

"I'm gonna miss him," Gary yelled, while comical tears streamed down his face.

"…Oh grow up…" Ash smirked, "…We should sleep here today and then move on…"

"Alright," Gary and Leaf yelled in unison.

"See ya tomorrow Ash," Leaf yelled, walking out of the room, "Be up by 7!"

"Night," Gary yawned.

"Night." Ash passed out from exhaustion a few seconds after his head hit the pillow. For once he dreamt of nothing and had a good night's sleep.

He heard knocking and yelling a few seconds later, or so he thought, "Wake the hell up Ash, Gary!" Ash heard Gary mutter something incoherent under his breath.

"…Coming…" Ash yelled into his pillow.

"Well hurry up," Leaf shouted back, obviously irritated, "It's past 10."

"Crap," Gary moaned. Both teens got up and threw on their clothes. They packed whatever they took out and pushed the door open. The first thing they met was a slap in the face from Leaf.

"We deserved that," Gary said flatly, "Now let's go."

"…Which town…" Ash asked.

"We could either go to Fuchsia City or Celadon City," Gary thought aloud, "Though Celadon is closest."

"Then Celadon it is," Leaf shrieked.

"…Jesus woman…" Ash moaned, as he rubbed his hurting ears. They walked out without another word, and walked west for a few miles in total silence until they heard rustling in a bush.

"You hear something?" Gary asked. Ash and Leaf shrugged. All of a sudden they heard a screech and a Pokemon flew out of the bush, and tackling Gary in the process. The Pokemon ripped Gary's backpack off his back. The Pokemon tore through his backpack, looking for something.

"Give me the backpack," Gary yelled, outraged.

"…That's a Primeape…" Ash said, impressed at the sight of the rare Pokemon. Primeape had a round body with, disheveled, messy, tan fur. Primeape's ears were triangular, with pink insides. He had no tail, unlike his previous form, Mankey, who had a long tail. Primeape has a stress mark on the left side of its forehead. It also has metal shackles on its hands and feet. Finally, Primeape's hands represented boxing gloves, for his tough nature.

"I don't care what it is," Gary screamed, "Electabuzz destroy that thing. Use Thunderpunch." Gary threw a Pokeball and Electabuzz appeared in a flash. His fist cackled with electricity and he punched Primeape right in the face with it, launching Primeape back.

Primeape boxing glove-like hands were enveloped in a white light and he struck Electabuzz in an "X" motion.

"…Cross Chop…" Ash said, fascinated, "…Impressive…"

"Thunder Wave to slow it down," Gary yelled. Electabuzz put both of his hands together and formed to electrical rings, which enveloped Primeape, and shocked him. Primeape tried to attack, but was shocked with electricity. "Psychic lets go." Electabuzz's eyes flashed blue as a blue aura surrounded Primeape. Primeape was lifted into the air and was thrown into a pile of gigantic boulders.

Primeape got up and started to thrash around, destroying boulders and what not. All of a sudden, after relaxing, Primeape shot a thin yellow beam at Electabuzz, enveloping him in a red aura. Both Electabuzz and Primeape fainted, knocked totally unconscious.

"What the hell," Gary roared.

"It's Final Gambit," Leaf explained, "The user's remaining health is drained and is inflicted to the target. Obviously that Primeape wasn't weak. My suggestion would be to capture it." Gary nodded.

"I want my backpack first," Gary declared. He picked up a stick and crept towards Primeape, as if he was sleeping. He poked Primeape several times with the stick, to make sure he was unconscious. He propped him up against a boulder and took back his backpack. Gary finally threw a Pokeball at him and Primeape disappeared into the Pokeball. The Pokeball stopped shaking after a few seconds, signaling the capture.

"…That's number seven…" Ash pointed out. Surprisingly, the Pokeball didn't disappear and go to Professor Oak's lab. "…Well that's odd…"

"No it's not," Leaf said slyly, "When we get 4 badges, you can carry one extra Pokemon. When you beat the eighth gym, and get the eighth badge, you can carry 8 Pokemon in all."

"Sweet," Gary yelled. Ash rolled his eyes at Gary's childish behavior.

"…Let's go…" Ash said, shoving Gary forward. Gary muttered something incoherent under his breath.

Surprisingly enough, Celadon City was very close to Saffron City, so the journey there only took a day. They walked throughout the night, and rented a room in the Pokemon Center in the early morning. The trio took a nap for a few hours before heading out to explore the great city.

Celadon was best known for their shops and markets in all of Kanto. Gary and Ash were literally dragged all over town as Leaf took each store by storm. She bought everything from clothes, make-up, movies, and more clothes.

"Do you really need all these _things_?" Gary whined. He felt as though his arms were about to snap off because of how many bags he had to carry. Leaf pointedly ignored him.

"…Stop whining…" Ash laughed, "…It'll help you build muscle…" Ash poked Gary's flabby arms before Gary bit Ash's finger. Ash kicked Gary in retaliation.

"Children stop," Leaf yelled, seeing them fighting, "We have one more stop before we're dropping my stuff off at the Pokemon Center. Then we can challenge the gym." The last stop was a perfume shop.

"Thank you," They said in unison, obviously relieved.

"…Aaaacccchhhooo…" Ash sneezed, rubbing his nose, "…I hate perfume…"

"How can you hate perfume," Leaf gasped dramatically. Several women in the store turned around to glare at Ash.

"…Because it turns men into zombies…" Ash yelled, pointing at Gary. Gary was drooling and staring at all the girls in the store. By now, everyone in the store was glaring at Ash, the manager came over.

"You sir, GET OUT!" She shrieked, kicking Ash in the butt, kicking him out of the store. 20 embarrassing minutes later, Leaf and Gary walked out of the store and they walked to the Pokemon Center in silence, until Gary started to laugh at Ash, but shut up quickly when Ash glared coldly at him.

"Well it says here that Celadon's gym leader is Erika, a Grass Type specialist," Leaf said, peering through a manual.

"Doesn't matter because I'm gonna win no matter what," Gary said cockily. A few seconds later, they got the entrance of gym, where Gary pounded on the door.

"I'm coming," A familiar voice shrieked from inside. Ash had a feeling of dread come over him. The door swung open, hitting Gary in the face. Standing there was the annoying manager from the perfume shop. "What do you want?"

"We're here to challenge Erika," Gary groaned, picking himself off the ground.

"Alright foll-," The woman started, "Hey, wait, I know you! You're the one who hates perfume!" She slammed the door in Gary's face again.

"Hey open up before I knock this door down myself," Leaf screeched. The door immediately opened up again, but a different woman opened it up this time. She was dressed in a light yellow kimono, with a red flower pattern littering on it. Her blue hair fell to about her shoulders, which was held in place by a red hair band.

"How may I help you?" She asked the trio.

"We came to challenge you, but another lady wouldn't allow us since Ash here doesn't like perfume," Gary said angrily. Said lady immediately began to grovel at Erika's feet, begging for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Erika," She pleaded, "I'm so sorry."

"Get up," Erika demanded coldly, "Never do anything like that again! Just because someone doesn't like perfume doesn't mean you shouldn't let them in. I can lose my gym leader license for that!"

"I'm sorry Erika," The woman whispered quietly. She walked back into the gym, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Come on in," Erika said friendly. She walked back in. Ash and company followed suit. They were led through a big green house.

"Wow Erika, this is amazing," Gary said, astonished, "What are they though?" The group sweat dropped.

"They're fresh herbs, plants, grasses, trees, and much more," She explained, "Ah, here we are." They reached a battlefield which was concealed in a glass dome. "Who would like to go first?"

"…Me…" Ash said, with a calculating gaze. He walked to the red side of the battlefield.

"Alright," Erika replied, walking to the green side of the battlefield.

"This match will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Erika," The referee started, "This will be a 3 on 3 elimination match. When one trainer runs out of Pokemon the match will be over. Ready? Begin!"

"Go Vileplume," Erika shouted. Vileplume has a deep blue colored body, with a large flower on the top of her head. The flower is supposed to resemble a rafflesia flower. She also has two arms and legs, which have no hands or feet.

"…Pidgeot I choose you…" Ash called. His loyal Flying type Pokemon appeared in a flash and a chirp.

"I'll start things off with Sunny Day," Erika shouted. Vileplume tapped her foot rapidly and threw her head back. The sunlight became more noticeable in the greenhouse and the temperature rose significantly.

Ash smirked and yelled, "…Heat Wave…" With a screech, Pidgeot rapidly flapped her wings. A fiery wind smashed into Vileplume, making her howl in pain.

"Substitute," Erika quickly instructed. Vileplume morphed into a small figure, which took the beating of the Heat Wave attack. When the attack died down, the Substitute broke and Vileplume was only mildly harmed.

"…Quick Attack…" Ash smirked. Pidgeot dive-bombed and swiftly sped towards the vulnerable Vileplume.

"Counter with Sludge Bomb," Erika cried. Vileplume formed a deathly purple colored ball of energy and threw it at Pidgeot.

"…Mirror Move…" Ash countered. Pidgeot stopped dead in her tracks and also launched a Sludge Bomb attack at Vileplume's attack. They cancelled each other out, even in power, with no one taking any damage.

"PoisonPowder now," Erika shouted. From the top of the flower on Vileplume's head shot out a purple mist spraying the battlefield.

"…Blow it away with Whirlwind…" Ash retaliated. Pidgeot flapped her wings vigorously creating a speedy wind. The wind blew the PoisonPowder attack away.

"Solarbeam," Erika growled in frustration. Vileplume immediately shot out a large golden beam of energy at Pidgeot, since Sunny day was still in effect. The attack met Pidgeot head-on, creating a massive explosion. However, Pidgeot was only moderately hurt since the Solarbeam attack is not very effective against the Flying Type.

"…Speed up Wing Attack with Tailwind…" Ash demanded coldly. Pidgeot soared at Vileplume, with glowing wings, and was sped up with her Tailwind attack. She whacked Vileplume with both of her wings, dealing massive damage.

"Energy Ball c'mon," Erika snapped. Vileplume formed a green ball of aura, with what appeared to be a weird jelly-like substance in the middle, and launched it at Pidgeot, who was immediately hit.

"…Finish this insect with Brave Bird…" Ash snarled. Pidgeot tucked her wings in and sped towards Vileplume with blinding speeds. People could only see a red aura, which looked a lot like fire.

"Dodge," Erika shouted desperately. Too late. Pidgeot crashed into Vileplume, instantly knocking her out. Pidgeot, however, still took a lot of recoil damage.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," The referee declared, "The winner is Pidgeot. Green trainer, please send out your next Pokemon."

"Go Victreebel," Erika yelled. Victreebel has the same body shape as his previous form, Weepinbell, only upside-down. Victreebel has semicircular eyes directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. There are two sharp teeth in Victreebel's mouth. Covering its mouth, Victreebel has a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped coming out of it.

"…Quick Attack…" Ash called out confidently. Pidgeot soared at Victreebel, with a white aura surrounding her beak.

"Grab her beak with Vine Whip," Erika said. Two green vines shot out from Victreebel's gaping mouth. One of the vines was wrapped around Pidgeot's beak, while the other grasped onto her, stopping her in her tracks.

"…Air Slash…" Ash said, analyzing the situation. Pidgeot slashed her wings down, cutting the vines, and freeing herself. "…Follow up with Heat Wave…" Pidgeot rapidly flapped her wings, whipping up a fiery wind.

"Bbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll," Victreebel screeched in pain.

"Hang in there," Erika shouted, "Use Protect." Victreebel surrounded himself with an aquamarine colored shield, defending her from the super-effective Heat Wave attack.

"…Stop the attack and use U-Turn…" Ash said simply. Pidgeot shot towards Victreebel, and smashed into him. The Bug type attack dealt a lot of damage to the Flycatcher Pokemon, but he could not retaliate because of U-Turn's effect. Pidgeot was immediately returned to her Pokeball, and Ash could send out a different Pokemon.

"…Pikachu I choose you…" Ash called, as the tiny yellow mouse appeared in a flash.

"Pika Pi Pi Pikachu," Pikachu growled.

"Looks like Pikachu's ready to go," Erika commented, "Victreebel use PoisonPowder." Much like Vileplume, Victreebel let lose a dark purple spray from its mouth, which headed for Pikachu.

"…Volt Switch…" Ash smirked. Pikachu rolled himself into a ball, which was cackling with electricity. He smashed into Victreebel, but didn't do too much damage. However, like U-Turn, Pikachu was returned to his Pokeball.

"…Charizard I choose you…" Ash shouted. His ferocious fire dragon came roaring out of his Pokeball.

"Aw crap," Erika muttered under her breath, "Be careful Victreebel."

"Bell Vic Victreebel," Victreebel called back.

"…Let's heat things up with Sunny Day…" Ash ordered Charizard. Charizard let out a menacing growl as the temperature rapidly increased.

"Nice pun," Leaf laughed. Gary and Erika also stifled a chuckle.

"…Yeah it's so _punny_…" Ash said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Enough of that," Erika declared, "Victreebel use Giga Impact." Victreebel surrounded himself in a blue and purple aura, and flew straight at Charizard.

"…Flare Blitz…" Ash countered calmly. Charizard spewed out blue flames, spinning his head while doing so, to completely cover and shroud his body with it. Charizard met Victreebel head on, easily overpowered the Grass Type, and knocked him out.

"Victreebel is unable to battle," The referee acknowledged, "Green trainer, please send out your last Pokemon.

"I'm surprised you beat Victreebel and Vileplume so easily," Erika praised, "But I doubt you'll get past my next Pokemon. Go Cradily!"

"That Pokemon is not native to Kanto though," Gary shouted, shocked. Leaf was wide-eyed as well.

"Everyone has an ace up their sleeve," Erika chuckled. Cradily is mostly a green Pokémon which resembles a plant with various yellow marks on its head, neck and chest. The two circular yellow markings on Cradily's head appear to be its eyes, but they are not. Cradily's real eyes are yellow half-circles covered by the black mask-like section on the front of its head. It also has nine pink tentacles that surround its neck at the base of its head. Cradily also has four short stubby legs. Ash grit his teeth in frustration, not knowing how to approach Cradily.

"…Charizard return…" Ash yelled, "…Pikachu I choose you…" Pikachu took Charizard's place in an instant.

"Confuse Ray," Erika said. Cradily's neck was surprisingly flexible, as she reared her head back and shot a red ring of aura at Pikachu.

"Chaaa," Pikachu moaned, as he became utterly confused.

"…Double Team…" Ash demanded. If Pikachu could use Double Team, then he would be out of harm's way for a bit.

"Cha Pik," Pikachu growled in pain, as he slapped himself, disobeying Ash's orders. Ash face-palmed.

"Earthquake," Erika shouted in glee. She finally was able to turn this match around. Cradily lifted herself up and slammed into the ground, creating massive vibrations. Pikachu was hit back from jagged rocks. The pain was enough to snap Pikachu out of confusion.

"…Get in close with Quick Attack…" Ash said. Pikachu sprinted towards Cradily on all fours.

"Stop Pikachu with Energy Ball," Erika cried.

"…Take it…" Ash roared. Pikachu took the Energy Ball attack, and still ran strong. He slammed into Cradily, however, doing very little damage. "…Thunder Wave…" Pikachu shot two rings of electricity, which shocked and electrified Cradily, and paralyzed her.

"Sludge Bomb," Erika countered. However, the paralysis stopped Cradily from using the attack.

"…Iron Tail…" Ash shouted in triumph. Pikachu brought his glowing silver tail down on Cradily's head. The super-effective attack did much more damage to Cradily then the Quick Attack.

"Bulldoze," Erika growled. Cradily was once again stopped by paralysis again.

"…Pikachu return…" Ash called, "…Charizard I choose you..." Ash's fire dragon took Pikachu's place. Cradily eventually executed the Bulldoze attack, but since Charizard is a Flying Type, he wasn't affected by the Ground Type move.

"…Flamethrower…" Ash said. Charizard let lose a stream of fire, which engulfed Cradily.

"Cray Cradily," Cradily groaned.

"Mirror Coat," Erika smirked. A purple beam shot at Charizard, who closed his eyes and braced himself. He knew that Mirror Coat could not be dodged. The energy shot him back into the wall, creating spider-web cracks.

"…Charizard…" Ash cried, concern evident in his normally cold voice. However, Charizard was not out and down for the count. He still had a bit of fight left in him.

"Acid," Erika said. Cradily spat out a dark purple sludge, which headed for Charizard.

"…Overheat…" Ash spat coldly. Charizard spewed the brightest, hottest flames that anyone there had ever seen. On contact, the Overheat attack disintegrated the Acid attack, and made its way towards Cradily.

"Cradily dodge it," Erika pleaded in desperation. The plea came too late. The searing flames swamped Cradily, knocking her out, after severely burning her.

"Cradily is unable to battle," The referee yelled, "The winner is Charizard. That means the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Cradily," Erika called weakly, "Return. Congratulations Ash! I'll give you the Rainbow Badge after I face your friends."

"…Alright…" Ash said in agreement.

"Who would like to go next?" Erika asked Gary and Leaf.

"Me," Leaf replied, fishing three Pokeball's out of her bag. Unlike Ash, Leaf had a harder time against Erika since she only had one Pokemon that was effective against Grass Types.

The first battle was between Erika's Tangela and Leaf's Vulpix. Even though Vulpix had the advantage, Tangela was winning at first. With the attacks of AncientPower and Slam, Vulpix was losing very badly against Tangela. Every time Vulpix attacked Tangela, Tangela used Vine Whip to jump in the air and dodge. The battle turned around once Vulpix burnt Tangela with Will-o-Wisp. Tangela took lots of damage from being burnt. Also, Tangela's attacks were weakened due to the burn. Vulpix finally took out Tangela after using a combination of Confuse Ray and Fire Blast.

Erika's second Pokemon was a Venusaur. Before Vulpix was taken out by an Earthquake attack, she used her smaller body and speed to land some heavy attacks on Venusaur. Vulpix had hit Venusaur with a Flamethrower attack, and two Flame Burst attacks.

Leaf's second Pokemon was her stubborn Persian. This battle ended up in a tie even though Venusaur had already taken heavy damage from Vulpix. Most of Persian's attacks were not effective against Venusaur, while Venusaur had used powerful attacks such as Earthquake, Solarbeam, Sludge Bomb, Hyper Beam, and Giga Impact.

"Now for my last Pokemon," Erika announced, "Go Leafeon."

"…Another non-native Kanto Pokemon…" Ash commented, impressed.

"Leaf," Gary shouted, "It's one of Eevee's evolved forms. It's a Grass Type."

"Thanks genius," Leaf said sarcastically, "It's called _Leaf_eon and its green. I'm pretty sure I could figure it out."

"You didn't have to be mean about it," Gary pouted. Ash rolled his eyes.

Leafeon resembled either a cat or a fox, similar to the other Eeveelutions. Leafeon's body was lightly tanned. Her paws and the inside of her ears are a light brown color. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It has a longer sprout of its forehead that takes a bit of an 'S' shape. Her ears represented leaves.

"Eevee c'mon out," Leaf shouted. She was confident that her Eevee could stand up to one of her evolved forms.

"You think that weak Pokemon can stand-up to my Leafeon," Erika snickered.

"It can and it will," Leaf snarled, "Eevee use Dig." Eevee burrowed underground, tunneling her way towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon when Eevee comes out use Double Team," Erika shouted, devising a plan in her head.

"Now!" Leaf called. Eevee came up from under Leafeon, giving her no chance to use Double Team, as Leafeon landed with a thud, creating a mini crater.

"Ariel Ace lets go," Erika said. Leafeon took leaps and bounds before he easily rammed into Eevee. The latter was thrown back,

"Iron Tail," Leaf/Erika cried in unison. Both Pokemon hit each other repeatedly with Iron Tail attacks. They traded blow for blow. Whenever Eevee hit Leafeon, Leafeon would get Eevee back.

"…Leaf has to change her strategy up…" Ash remarked coldly.

"Why," Gary asked, "If they're just trading blows."

"…Look closer…" Ash snapped, his eyes closed. Gary looked closer and his eyes widened in realization. Eevee was taking a lot more damage than Leafeon was since Leafeon was stronger, having already evolved. Eevee's smaller and weaker frame could not take much more.

"Rest," Leaf growled. Eevee fell asleep instantly and a multicolored aura pulsed around her body, healing her.

"Energy Ball," Erika instructed. Leafeon twirled his head and shot an Energy Ball at Eevee.

"Sleep Talk," Leaf countered. She had to pray to god something useful happened. A sense of dread washed over Leaf as nothing happened, at first. A few seconds before the Energy Ball hit, Eevee quickly bounded out of the way. She had used Quick Attack, but not towards Leafeon.

"Leaf Blade," Erika said, seeing her first attack missed.

"Sleep Talk again," Leaf screeched. This time Eevee did not move and was slashed with the Leaf Blade attack. Eevee woke up from the pain of being hit.

"Bite," Leaf uttered. Eevee jumped at Leafeon and sunk her tiny fangs into his neck.

"Vampire much," Gary joked. Ash snorted.

"Fe Feon," Leafeon growled, desperately trying to shake of the determined Eevee.

"Good," Leaf said in glee, "Follow up with Shadow Ball." A large explosion ensued after the close-ranged Shadow Ball hit Leafeon's back. Eevee and Leafeon went flying in different directions, smashing into the wall.

"Get up Eevee," Leaf called, worry seeping in her voice, "Get up."

"Up," Erika snapped. Eevee struggled to her feet first.

"Alright now use Dig," Leaf shouted in triumph. Eevee burrowed underground.

"Please get up Leafeon," Erika begged. Leafeon was halfway up before Eevee came from underground and smashed into him. Still, Leafeon was not down.

"Iron Tail," Leaf shouted, knowing this battle was over. Eevee bounded towards Leafeon and whacked him with one of her silver tails, knocking her out. Erika sighed.

"Leafeon is unable to battle," The referee confirmed, "The winner is Eevee. That means the winner of the match is Leaf Green of Pallet Town!"

"Alright," Gary shouted, "It's my turn!" Gary, unlike Leaf, had a much easier time with Erika, like Ash did. Gary's first Pokemon was his Nidoking. Erika's first Pokemon was her Parasect. Parasect, being a Bug and Grass Type, was no match for Nidoqueen, a Poison and Ground Type. Nidoqueen was equipped with many attacks to take out Parasect, like Ice Punch, Sludge Wave, Dig, and Aerial Ace.

Erika's second Pokemon was a Tangrowth, the evolved form of Tangela. Unfortunately, Tangrowth was not able to put up any fight against Gary's Nidoking. Nidoking overwhelmed him with a plethora of attacks, such as, Megahorn, Sludge Bomb, Ice Beam, and a few other attacks. Tangrowth was able to hit Nidoking with AncientPower and Power Whip.

Erika's third Pokemon, Exeggutor, tied with Gary's third and last Pokemon, Scyther, which was impressive since Scyther's Bug Type attacks were 4x effective against Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor use Psyshock," Erika shouted. Exeggutor moaned in pain as he used his last bit of strength to execute the attack.

"Finish this with X-Scissor," Gary roared. Scyther crossed his blade-like arms and shot right into the Psyshock attack. Both Pokemon were knocked out instantly.

"Both Exeggutor and Scyther are unable to battle," The referee declared, "That means the winner is Gary Oak of Pallet Town!"

"Alright," Gary cheered. Erika disappeared for a few moments and returned with three badges.

"I present to you," Erika started, "Ash, Leaf, and Gary, the Rainbow Badge. Thank you for the three amazing battles today."

"No problem," Gary smirked. The three walked out and crashed in the Pokemon Center for the night. They came to a consensus that the next city they would be going to would be Fuchsia City, to take on the Poison Master, Koga.

_Dream:_

In his deep sleep, Ash dreamt that he was standing in a middle of a volcano.

"_Weird,"_ Ash thought to himself. One second Ash was alone, and safe. The next, he was surrounded by fire. This was no ordinary fire, this was a fire created by a Pokemon attack. He looked up, but couldn't catch a glimpse of the Pokemon. The fire was slowly closing in on him from all sides.

"_Shit"_ Ash cursed. He had nowhere to go. The fire closed in on him and burnt him, catching him on fire. For once, the coldness in his heart was melting. For the first time in many years, he felt pain, pain like no other.

_End Dream:_

Ash woke up, gasping and in cold sweat. He looked at the clock.

"…2:00…" Ash muttered. He still had about five hours before the group was going to leave for Fuchsia City. "…I'll just train…" Ash whispered. He threw on a shirt and grabbed his Pokeball's. Ash walked about a mile into the forest, so that he would not disturb anyone.

"…Let's go everybody…" Ash said, releasing all of his Pokeball's. They groaned, realizing it was still nighttime and at the fact that they could still be sleeping.

"…Run…" Ash barked. His Pokemon started to jog a bit before Charizard was knocked back by what seemed to be an invisible force.

"Zaar Charizard," Charizard fumed, rounding on Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu yelled back, looking bewildered. Pikachu pointed at Pidgeot.

"J'ot J'otto," Pidgeot chirped, outraged. She pointed her beak at Kabutops.

"Topss," Kabutops hissed. He slashed one of his claws in Blastoise's direction.

"Stoise Bla Blastosie," Blastoise roared. He accused Ivysaur.

"Saur," Ivysaur growled, pointing a vine at Gyarados. He withdrew a vine when Gyarados looked as though he was going to eat him.

"…Stop being ridiculous…" Ash snapped, "…Charizard must've bumped into something…" His Pokemon seemed to accept that as they went back to training. One hour later, the same thing happened, but to Kabutops. Ash narrowed his eyes when he heard a mocking laugh.

"…Ivysaur…" Ash said quickly, "…Vine Whip on your right…" A green vine shot out from Ivysaur's flower on his back and hit something, but it seemed to only be the air. The figure materialized when Ivysaur hit it.

The figure was a dark purple in color and was round in shape. The figure also had short stubby arms and legs. It also had a pointy tail. It's eyes were red, it's back was spikey, and worst of all the creature had a sinister grin on it's face.

"…Gengar…" Ash snarled, "…Attack…" All his Pokemon let loose some sort of attack, but all missed their mark, as Gengar disappeared. Charizard was hit with a pink beam, and fell asleep instantly.

"…Hypnosis…" Ash growled, "…Ivysaur wake Charizard up. Pidgeot use Hurricane…" Ash was hoping that Gengar would be swept away, and he was. Gengar crashed into a tree and was immediately met with a Night Slash attack from Kabutops before he disappeared again.

"…Not bad…" Ash muttered. Gengar was apparently behind Ivysaur since a Hypnosis attack struck Ivysaur from behind him. Ivysaur was put asleep before he could take out Charizard. Suddenly, both Ivysaur and Charizard wriggled and writhed in pain.

"Zaaarrr," Charizard roared in pain.

"Ivysaur Vee Ivy," Ivysaur moaned.

"…Dream Eater…" Ash snarled, "…Gyarados use Rain Dance. Pikachu use Thunder…" Gyarados roared mightily, creating storm clouds. Within a few seconds, rain was coming down quickly.

"Pikachuuuu," Pikachu cried. A lightning bolt met its mark and struck Gengar, who was behind Blastoise. When Thunder is used while Rain Dance is in effect, it automatically hits the target. When Gengar was hit, Charizard and Ivysaur both calmed down. Charizard woke up from being irritated by the rain, but Ivysaur was still out cold.

"Gar," Gengar laughed maliciously as he used a Shadow Punch attack, striking Pikachu.

"…Thunder again…" Ash called to Pikachu. Gengar was struck by the powerful Electric Type attack once again. However, he still wasn't knocked out. Ash grinned confidently since Gengar did seem fatigued.

All of a sudden, musical notes fell everywhere, around Pikachu, and tightened around him, like an overly tight belt.

"Pika," Pikachu cried in pain. The pain dissipated a few seconds later, but there was a pink aura around Pikachu.

"…Perish Song…" Ash realized, his mouth open in shock, "…His father must be a Mismagius. Pikachu use Thunder again…" This time, Gengar was prepared. He grabbed onto Kabutops, and when the Thunder attack was about to hit him, he vanished once more. Kabutops was fried by the attack, and fell to one knee.

"…Pidgeot Twister…" Ash called, "…Gyarados use Hydro Pump into the Twister…" Pidgeot shot the Twister attack and Gyarados' Hydro Pump attack went straight into it, spraying everywhere, as it was propelled in all direction. Gengar was hit once again, but it was still not enough to take him out. Ash ground his teeth in frustration. He was running out of creative ideas. To return the favor, Gengar knocked out both Gyarados and Pidgeot with Hypnosis. Pikachu couldn't attack or he would be knocked out. Ivysaur, Gyarados, and Pidgeot were asleep and Kabutops was severely injured.

"…Charizard use Sunny Day and then Will-o-Wisp…" Ash cried. Charizard flapped his wings and roared. The raining stopped and was replaced with an intense heat. Ivysaur woke up from the discomfort of the heat, being a Grass Type and all. Then, several wisps of purple fire surrounded Charizard and shot in all directions. One met its mark and burned Gengar.

For some reason, Ash threw a Pokeball at Gengar. Gengar was sucked in and after a few tense moments, the Pokeball stopped ticking, signaling Gengar's capture. Ash let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"…Return…" Ash muttered, relieved. He returned all his Pokemon to their Pokeball's and walked back to the Pokemon Center. He looked at his clock and it read 6:00 A.M. He walked into the Pokemon Center and handed his Pokeball's to Nurse Joy.

A few minutes later Nurse Joy said, "Ash Ketchum please come and get your Pokemon."

"…Thank you…" Ash whispered coldly, taking his Pokeball's from her. He went to a transfer system and sent over Gyarados so he could receive Gengar.

"Hey Ash," Gary called. Ash turned around and saw Gary and Leaf standing behind him.

"Gary told me you were up at 2," Leaf commented, "Anything happen?"

"…No…" Ash replied, a small smirk crept up on his lips, "…Nothing at all…"

**Done! First off, I would like to thank everyone for the support they've given me. I'm in a lot better shape now.**

**I put up a challenge, for those who are interested. I made it as a new story so go take a look!**

**I would like to thank my incredible beta KingFatMan25 for helping me with the chapter.**

**If you're looking for a good read, I suggest you read "Road to be a Pokemon Master" by Writer Under Training.**

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything…**

"_Burnt to Ashes"_

"Alright then," Leaf said, glancing at Gary, "Let's get going." Ash nodded and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey guys I've found something interesting," Gary commented. His nose was buried in a manual.

"And what's that?" Leaf asked.

"It says here that if you've been to a city you don't have to walk there," Gary explained, "You can fly there. So we can fly to Saffron and then walk to Fuchsia from there."

"…How long will it take to fly there…" Ash asked sharply. Gary flinched a bit. He hadn't heard Ash talk like that in a while.

"A few hours at most," Gary responded.

"There's a problem though," Leaf said, snapping her fingers.

"What?" Gary questioned.

"Ash has Charizard and Pidgeot that can fly," Leaf explained, "But we don't have any Pokemon that can fly." Gary rolled his eyes.

"I'll go on Pidgeot and you and Ash can fly on Charizard," Gary said after a moment of thought. Ash nodded his head in agreement. Leaf blushed.

"Fine," She snapped.

"…I choose you Charizard and Pidgeot…" Ash yelled. His two Flying Type Pokemon emerged from their Pokeball's, ready for a command. "…We're flying to Saffron…" Charizard let out a puff of smoke and Pidgeot chirped, acknowledging their trainer's command. Gary climbed onto Pidgeot, while Ash got on Charizard's back. Leaf went after Ash and wrapped her arms around his waist. The Pokemon shot into the air and were finally on their way to Saffron City

"What do you need Lance?" Eclipse snapped. He wasn't happy that Lance forced him to come to the Pokemon G-Men headquarters.

Lance took a deep breath and then replied, "Giovanni is causing trouble. There obviously was the whole spiel in Saffron, but we think he's planning something else."

"What do you think he's planning?" Eclipse asked coldly. He smirked when Lance winced slightly.

"The best scientists all around Kanto have been captured and Giovanni hasn't been at his gym in over two months."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Personally," Lance admitted, "I think he's at Cinnabar Island. There have been rumors of weird volcanic activity there. Blaine said that he has a bad feeling about something there."

"Why do you need me?"

"We want you to investigate what's happening," A man from behind Lance responded.

"What's in it for me?" Eclipse asked harshly.

"We'll pay for everything you buy for the next year," Another man said.

"I'm already filthy stinking rich."

"We'll let you live," A woman behind Eclipse threatened. Eclipse snorted and Lance face palmed.

"You owe me, remember?" Lance said. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"For what?"

"Last year," Lance said in triumph, "When we were staying at that hotel in Veilstone." Eclipse paled and shuddered.

"Don't remind me," Eclipse shouted. He had his hands clamped around his ears. "I'll do it. I'll do it."

"You can leave tommorow," Lance explained, "I'll leave a case file on your bed." Everyone left the room except for Eclipse.

"Stupid stalkers," Eclipse muttered, finally leaving the room.

"This is way better than walking," Gary shouted.

"…Anything's better than walking…" Ash retorted.

"I can see the city," Leaf yelled, pointing straight ahead. A few minutes later, Charizard and Pidgeot landed in front of the Pokemon Center.

"…We have to walk from here…" Ash grumbled, stretching out his legs. Gary muttered something incoherent under his breath. The trio took off, having to head east, and then south. The trip first day of the three-day trip was uneventful.

"This is weird," Gary commented, taking a bit out of his sandwich, "Normally something would have happened to us."

"…You're just being paranoid…" Ash said coldly.

"You're too superstitious for your own good Gary," Leaf said, adding her own two cents into the conversation. Gary kept looking around every few seconds and muttered strange things to himself.

"He's losing it," Leaf declared. Ash fell asleep, not interested in the conversation. The group travelled the second day. This day was uneventful as well. They were only one day out from Fuchsia City.

"…Maybe we should train for one day before we go any further…" Ash suggested.

"That's a good idea," Gary responded.

"We'll each train for three hours and then we can have a mock battle," Leaf said. The three trainer's went off into three different directions.

"…Let's go everyone…" Ash called, summoning all his Pokemon, "…You know the drill…" Ash watched his Pokemon condition train and practice, by starting off with a mile run.

"…Defense and endurance next…" Ash demanded harshly. Each Pokemon took a super-effective attack and tried to withstand the pain. This helped them last longer in battles and would give them more of an advantage against a Pokemon they were weak too. From the first time that Eclipse introduced this kind of training to Ash and his Pokemon, Ash's Pokemon had come a long way and were much stronger. Most of the group could take several super-effective attacks and still be able to continue without any kind of healing.

"…Power next..." Each Pokemon let lose every attack they knew at least ten times. The repetitive execution of the attacks helped build power in the attacks. Also, the more the attack was used, the longer the Pokemon could use the attack. In the beginning of training, Pikachu could only hold a Thunderbolt attack for thirty seconds. He was now able to hold a Thunderbolt for a minute and fifteen seconds.

Ash had kept a close eye on Gengar during the training session. Gengar surprisingly obeyed every single one of Ash's commands. He looked like he respected Ash for catching him. From the looks of it, Gengar was Ash's second strongest Pokemon, next to Gyarados of course. Gengar, also known as the Shadow Pokemon, had a plethora of moves, all of which would come in handy in battle.

"…Time for speed…" The Pokemon trained in speed by repeatedly dodging both physical and special attacks. Pokemon that had wings and primarily fought in the air were also forced to dodge attacks while they were on the ground. Pidgeot, specifically, would have to maneuver her body and come up with creative ways to dodge attacks. Ivysaur, who would normally have a hard time dodging an attack, was now quicker than the average Ivysaur. He was able to nimbly dodge many attacks that were directed towards him.

"…Take a break…" Ash whipped up a quick breakfast for the Pokemon, and then it was back to training.

"…Strengthening…" Strengthening, in Ash's eyes, was building up muscle and, overall, just getting his Pokemon into better shape. Like always, Ash strapped rocks onto his Pokemon's backs with straps, which he got from Eclipse, and had his Pokemon run, jump, sprint, and fly in place, if they could. Surprisingly, the three hours were up in no time and Ash's Pokemon were itching to battle Gary's and Leaf's Pokemon. Ash strolled back to the campsite, where Leaf was waiting.

"How'd it go?" She asked him. He just shrugged in response. They sat in silence and waited for Gary, who walked back to the campsite a few minutes later.

"Ready?" He shouted excitedly.

"…How do you want to do this…"

"What about a free-for-all battle?" Gary suggested, "We have a single elimination battle, but we can use three Pokemon in all."

"So we'll all be battling at the same time?" Leaf asked. She was a bit confused.

"…Yeah…" The three trainers formed a large triangle and threw their first Pokeball's.

"Ninetales let's go," Leaf shouted. Surprisingly a Ninetales emerged from her Pokeball, and not Vulpix.

"When did you get a Fire Stone?"

"During my shopping spree in Celadon."

"…Oh…"

"Come on out Omastar," Gary yelled. The Spiral Pokemon materialized from its Pokeball.

"…Oh what the hell…" Ash muttered, "…Gengar I choose you…" The Shadow Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball with a blood chilling laugh.

"Where the _hell_ did you get a Gengar?" Gary screamed.

"…He attacked my Pokemon when I was training in Celadon…" Ash explained, "…It was when I woke up at 2 in the morning. I captured him after he damaged almost all of my Pokemon…"

"Well that makes perfect sense," Leaf said sarcastically, "Let's just start. Sunny Day!" Ninetales let out a melodious cry, making the sun bear down on the battlefield.

"…Thunderbolt…" Gengar's body was swarmed in electricity as he executed the Thunderbolt attack.

"Use Protect!" Omastar formed a turquoise colored shield, which shielded him from the Thunderbolt attack. He took no damage in the process.

"Use Flamethrower on Gengar!" Fiery flames spewed from Ninetales' mouth and raced towards Gengar.

"...Disappear…" Ash said simply.

"What?" Gary/Leaf exclaimed. Ash just smirked. Gengar seemed to turn invisible and was obviously not where he once stood, because Ninetale's Flamethrower attack missed its mark.

"...Shadow Ball…" Gengar, who was behind Kabutops and Ninetales, formed two Shadow Balls and hurled them at his opponent's backs. Both Pokemon were hit, since they didn't know that Gengar had attacked yet.

"Solarbeam let's go." A green-yellow beam shot out of Ninetale's mouth and slammed into Omastar, instantly knocking him out.

"How was he knocked out so easily?" Gary cried in outrage.

"We've been training for three hours," Leaf retorted, "Plus he took a Shadow Ball from a Gengar and a Solarbeam, which is 4x effective on him!" Gary did what he was doing a lot of lately, muttering under his breath. Gary's next Pokemon was the Electric Pokemon, also known as Electabuzz.

"Thunderpunch let's go." Electabuzz punched Gengar right in the face, his fist dancing with electricity. Gengar looked as though he didn't feel the punch and disappeared once again.

"Flamethrower on Electabuzz." Electabuzz was hit in the face with scorching hot flames.

"Retaliate with Brick Break." Ninetales was met with a karate chop in the face from Electabuzz.

"…Did you forget about me…" Ash asked, smirking, "…Gengar use Focus Blast…" Gengar shot a blue aura at Ninetales, which immediately knocked out Ninetales when the attack hit her.

"Ninetales return," Leaf said disappointed, "Persian let's go." Persian screeched, intimidating Electabuzz.

"…Shadow Punch…" Gengar's fist was illuminated in a dark purple shadow color. He disappeared, re-appeared behind Electabuzz, and punched him.

"Thunderpunch behind you." Gengar was once again punched in the face by a Thunderpunch attack, but still did not take much damage.

"Slash." The Classy Cat Pokemon raked her claws across Electabuzz's chest.

"Buzz Electabuzz Electa," Electabuzz growled.

"Hang in there Electabuzz," Gary shouted, "Use Cross Chop." Electabuzz crossed his hands and chopped down on Persian. Persian went flying from the impact of the super effective attack.

"…Hyper Beam…" Gengar formed an orange aura in his hands and shot the beam at Persian. Persian, hit by the attack, was hit into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

"You're my last hope," Leaf shouted, "Vileplume let's go." Vileplume materialized from her Pokeball. She glanced at Gary and he gave a small nod. She smirked.

"Petal Dance on Gengar."

"Thunderbolt on Gengar." The two Pokemon launched their attacks at Gengar, obviously trying to gang up on him.

"…So that' show it's going to be…" Ash snarled, "…Perish Song…" Gengar first dodged both of the attacks. Then, he let out a wicked laugh, and multi-colored musical notes surrounded Vileplume and Electabuzz. The rings tightened around them before they disappeared.

"Shit," Gary growled. Since Gary and Leaf knew that they only had three attacks each before their Pokemon would be knocked out. Gengar dodged all the attacks from Vileplume and Electabuzz, except for one Sludge Bomb attack from Vileplume. Once Vileplume fainted, Leaf sat down since she was out of Pokemon.

"It's up to you Scyther," Gary shouted. Scyther appeared from his Pokeball and stretched all of his limbs.

"…Return…" Ash said, returning Gengar to his Pokeball, "…Ivysaur I choose you…"

"Saur Ivysaur," Ivysaur growled, facing his opponent.

"Night Slash."

"…Vine Whip…" The Seed Pokemon shot two green vines at the Mantis Pokemon, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"…Now use Sludge Bomb…" From Ivysaur's flower on his back, a ball of sludge flew at Scyther. Scyther was hit right in the face because Ivysaur was still restraining him with his Vine Whip attack.

"Wing Attack," Gary shouted. Scyther's wings were veiled in a white aura, before he broke free from the grip of the Vine Whip attack and smashed his wings into Ivysaur.

"…Don't give in…" Ash snarled, "…Sleep Powder…" A green powder sprayed everywhere from Ivysaur's flower on his back. Scyther, who inhaled some of the powder, fell asleep immediately.

"Wake up Scyther," Gary yelled desperately, "Get up!"

"…Double Edge…" Ash said coldly. Ivysaur lowered his shoulder and charged at Scyther.

"Get u-," Gary tried to shout, but Ivysaur already slammed into Scyther. Scyther was still snoring away.

"…Sludge Bomb…" A deformed ball of sludge made its way towards Scyther, and splattered all over him, almost knocking him out.

"Finally," Gary said relieved, "Now use Slash." Scyther sliced Ivysaur in the face, making him growl in pain.

"…Finish this with Venoshock…" A purple liquid shot from Ivysaur's flower and drenched Scyther, knocking him out.

"Damn Ash," Gary whistled, "Why can't I beat you…" Ash didn't respond.

"…Let's just get going…" Ash advised.

"If we walk throughout the day we should be there by night," Leaf informed them. The gang walked throughout the day without too many obstacles. For starters, Gary was still muttering to himself about random things.

"Should we get him checked out?" Leaf whispered to Ash. He just shrugged.

They met a few arrogant trainers that thought they were the best in town. Gary fought one of them, in a full six-on-six battle, and won, only losing two of his Pokemon. Once the trainer's cronies saw that their leader lost, they ran away, screaming like they were high on something.

"…What a bunch of losers…" Ash said in awe.

"Let's just keep going," Leaf shouted. They were only an hour away from the Pokemon Center and Leaf couldn't wait to sleep on a bed, with cozy blankets and air conditioning.

"…Yes your majesty…" Ash grumbled. Gary chuckled when Leaf smacked him. One excruciatingly long hour later, the Ash, Leaf, and Gary were standing in the Pokemon Center, getting their Pokemon healed. Ash wanted to swap some of his Pokemon so he walked over to the transfer machine. He dialed in Professor Oak's number and he picked up a minute later.

"Good evening Ash," Professor Oak yawned, "What can I do for you?"

"…I'd like Riolu and Bagon…" Ash responded.

"Who are you sending over?" Professor Oak asked.

"…Gyarados and Gengar…"

"Why send over your two strongest Pokemon?" Professor Oak questioned, a bit stunned.

"…All my Pokemon are strong…" Ash retorted coldly. Professor shut up after that and placed disappeared for a minute. He came back with two Pokeball's in his hands. Ash placed Gyarados' and Gengar's Pokeball's in the transfer chambers and, in return, they were switched with Bagon's and Riolu's Pokeball's. With the job done, Ash wished the Professor a goodnight, and groggily walked his way towards his room. He fell into a dreamless sleep, for once, as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Dgey Gey Pidgey," A bunch of Pidgey chirped.

"…Damn Pidgey…" Ash groaned, rubbing his burning eyes. As if on cue, Leaf knocked on the door.

"We're heading out in five minutes Ash," She called through the door. He just groaned in response. Ash didn't know it was possible, but he took a quick shower, ate breakfast, fed his Pokemon, and gave his Pokemon a mini pep talk for their upcoming battle. Even after all that, he was out of the room with three seconds to spare. Gary and Leaf were waiting for him outside, but they didn't look happy at all.

"…What…" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Koga, the gym leader, is out of town," Leaf spat, "He's not going to be back for another week." Ash didn't see anything wrong with that.

"…So…"

"What do you mean 'So'"," Gary cried, "We're stuck here for a week!"

"…Well…" Ash snapped, "…We can visit the Safari Zone and catch some Pokemon, train, shop, and actually have a good time…" Gary's jaw hit the floor.

"Did you," Gary started, "Mr. I hate fun, actually suggest something that sounds interesting?" Ash slapped him.

"I'm going to go shopping today," Leaf said, walking off.

"…I'll be at the Safari Zone…" Ash muttered, walking off as well.

"Well it looks like I'm training today," Gary grumbled, walking into the forest. Ash opened the door of a building that led into the Safari Zone. He walked over to the counter to pay and get his Safari Balls.

"…Hello…"

"The name's Kaiser," Kaiser sneered. He was a middle-aged man, with gray hair. He didn't look very friendly.

"…I'm Ash…"

"Weird name," He grumbled, "That'll be 50 Pokedollars. Ash fished the money out of his wallet and handed the money to Kaiser.

"Here are your Pokeball's," Kaiser snapped. All of a sudden, Kaiser whipped out a gun and pointed it at Ash's head. (**AN: This episode in the Anime is titled "Legend of Dratini. It was never aired in America because Kaiser kept pointing guns at people!)**

"…What the _hell_…" Ash snarled.

"Listen up you little brat," Kaiser threatened him, "If you see a Dratini or a Dragonair and try to harm them, I will kill you!"

"…I won't harm Dratini or Dragonair…" Ash sincerely promised. Seeing that Ash was sincere, Kaiser opened the gate.

"…Wow…" Ash muttered. As soon as he walked through the door he was met with an incredible site. There were hundreds of Pokemon roaming around. From Ash's knowledge he knew that there were different Pokemon in different Area's throughout the Safari Zone.

"…Off to Area 1…" In Area 1, Ash saw a lot of rare Pokemon. He saw the Parent Pokemon, known as Kangaskhan. Ash cautiously approached the sleeping Pokemon. He wouldn't be able to hit Kangaskhan with Pokeball from where he was standing. Step by step he got closer. His started panting, which caused Kangaskhan to stir in her sleep.

"…_Almost there…" Ash thought_, his body starting to ache.

Crunch! Ash looked down and horror and saw that he stepped on a twig.

"Kangaskhan Kanga!" Kangaskhan roared, shaking the ground. She wanted to kill whoever disturbed her sleep.

"…Aw crap…" Ash shouted in fear. Trainers laughed when they saw Ash sprinting away from the enraged Kangaskhan. Ash ran and ran for what felt like hours, and when he felt that he would drop from exhaustion, he looked back one final time.

"…What the hell…" Ash whispered. Kangaskhan wasn't there anymore. Instead, a Safari Ball was resting on the ground.

"You're welcome, "A gruff voice grunted from behind Ash. The voice was awfully familiar. Ash turned around and saw Kaiser, who was still holding his gun.

"…Thanks…" Ash said warily, "…Can you not point that at me…" Kaiser just glared at him and stormed off.

"…Looks like I'm in Area 3 now…" Ash saw a overabundance of Pokemon, which included: A Scyther, a Pinsir, multiple Parasect, both genders of Nidoran, Nidorino, Nidorina, Psyduck, Chansey and Venonat. However, one specific Pokemon caught his attention.

The Pokemon was known as Tauros. Tauros, also known as the Wild Bull Pokemon, was a bovine Pokemon. He had light brown fur, which covered his body, but he had a thick, darker mane of fur near his neck. His nose was dark brown, and he had two curved, gray horns on the top of his head. Tauros also had three silver studs on his forehead. His four hooves were gray. Finally, the bovine Pokemon had three black tails, each of which had black tufts on the end.

When Tauros noticed that Ash was staring at him he flared his nostrils. He slowly took a step towards Ash, who was hoping that this wouldn't turn out like the Kangaskhan incident a few minutes ago. Tauros walked up to Ash, but was still a few paces away, so he had to walk a few steps towards Tauros.

"…Thank God that I didn't step on another twig…" Ash murmured, petting Tauros on the head. Tauros mooed in happiness. **(Tauros does "moo" in the anime. He doesn't say "Tauros" or "Ros", or anything along those lines)**

"…You want to come with me buddy…" Ash muttered, and smiled when Tauros nodded his head. Ash tapped Tauros' head with a Safari Ball and Tauros was sucked inside. The Safari Ball stopped shaking and clicked, signaling the capture. The Pokeball disappeared and went to Kaiser, where Ash would have to pick it up from him later.

"…Time to catch some more Pokemon…" Ash walked around for hours, but only a few Pokemon caught his attention. He saw a Kangaskhan, but it ended with him being chased around one more time and Kaiser saving him. He also befriended a Pinsir, but Pinsir didn't want to travel, he wanted to stay in the Safari Zone.

Three figures walked up to the front desk, where Kaiser was reading the newspaper. Their names were Jesse, James, and Meowth. Jesse, the red head, acted as the leader.

"We'd like three passes into the Safari Zone," Jesse asked kindly, for once. James and Meowth were impressed. They wanted to try to catch some more Pokemon to help with their missions.

"Alright," Kaiser grumbled, "But don't harm Dragonair or Dratini." Kaiser whipped out his gun and pointed it at Jesse.

"Put that away," James cried. He looked down and saw that he peed his pants.

"We won't go looking for your Dragonair or Dratini," Jesse lied, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Good," Kaiser grunted. He handed them thirty Safari Ball's. Jesse whispered something to James and he nodded. As soon as he walked past an unsuspecting Kaiser, he hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Now dat da crazy gunman is knocked out, we can go catch us da Dragonair and Dratini," Meowth shouted, "But we should check him for more weapons."

"Good idea," James agreed. He tied Kaiser to a chair with some rope that he found and patted him down, checking for any other weapons he had. Surprisingly, Meowth helped him, and was dressed in an Adolf Hitler costume. **(Yes that also happens in the episode. Weird, I know)**

"He's clear,' James reported.

"Alright, let's get moving," Jesse ordered, walking through the doors.

Ash ended up walking up to a lake. H didn't notice that there was a sign right next to him. The sign read "This pond is thought to hold the magnificent Pokemon Dragonair". Ash picked up one of the fishing poles that was placed there and put some bait on it. He tried fishing some Pokemon out of the water, but ended up only getting some Magikarp and Goldeen.

Team Rocket had found their way towards where Ash was fishing. They, however, noticed the sign and.

"It's da twerp," Meowth shouted. Ash turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the trio.

"…What are you doing here…" Ash snarled.

"We're here to catch rare Pokemon," James announced.

"…And you came to a pond where there are only Magikarp and Goldeen…" Ash laughed.

"Read da sign," Meowth smirked. Ash read the sign and paled. He had no Pokemon on him and he noticed that Jesse and James had their Pokemon. Where was Kaiser and his gun when you needed him?

"…What did you do with Kaiser…" Ash asked warily.

"We knocked him out and tied him up," Jesse sneered. The last time Ash felt this scared was when his parents were killed. Just thinking about them fueled his anger. Sure the three Team Rocket members in front of him were complete idiots, but he wasn't taking this lightly.

"…I won't let you…"

"How are you going to stop us?" James taunted him.

"You have no Pokemon," Meowth scoffed.

"Arbok destroy the twerp," The red head shouted. The Cobra Pokemon appeared in a hiss.

"Go Weezing." The Poison Gas Pokemon grunted when he was called into battle.

"Poison Sting," The two Rocket agents shouted in unison. Ash closed his eyes, preparing to join his mom and dad.

"Dragoo," A Pokemon cooed. The Pokemon, seeing that someone was in danger, charged up an Ice Beam attack and launched it, plowing through the double Poison Sting attack, and knocking out Weezing and Arbok. Ash whipped his head around and saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

In the water was the Dragon Pokemon, known as Dragonair. Dragonair is a 13 foot long serpentine Pokemon, with dark, glossy eyes, and a small pointy horn on her forehead. Dragonair has small, feathery wings on both sides of her head. The top of Dragonair's body was covered in sapphire blue scales, while the bottom of her body is bright white. On the end of her tail were two orbs, one bigger than the other. There was one last orb, right where one's neck would be.

Ash scanned Dragonair with his Pokedex, his hands shaking. Dexter said, "Dragonair, a Dragon Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon that can make rain or snow fall at its will. It can even fly without wings. Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes."

"Dragonair," A voice whispered from behind Ash, "My old friend. Is that you?" Ash turned around and saw Kaiser on his knees.

Kaiser whirled on Ash and roared, "Did you hurt Dragonair? I will kill you!" Kaiser pointed his gun at Ash threateningly.

"…It wasn't me…" Ash howled, "…Those three attacked me and Dragonair protected me…" Kaiser spun around and shot the gun at Team Rocket's feet.

"What da hell do you tink you're doin'?" Meowth screeched. Kaiser looked like he was ready to blow a fuse.

Just then a smaller, lighter in color, Pokemon surfaced from the water and cooed. The Pokemon was known as Dratini. Dragonair nuzzled Dratini affectionately, making Dratini hum.

"Dragonair is that your son?" Kaiser gushed in excitement. Dragonair nodded her head. "That's why you don't come out much anymore. You're taking care of him." Dragonair nodded once again. Kaiser noticed that Team Rocket was trying to get away and pointed his gun at them again.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Jesse yelled.

"Weezing use Sludge Bomb on Dratini," James shouted. Weezing spat the sludge at Dratini. Dragonair had flown into the sky a few seconds ago and watched helplessly as her baby was about to be hit.

"…No…" Ash shouted. He tackled shoved Dratini out of the way and was hit by the Sludge Bomb attack.

"Ash," Kaiser cried in concern. Ash, knocked out from the force of the attack, fell into the pond and slowly started to sink to the bottom. Dragonair dove into the water and curled her body around Ash, securing him, and shot back up to the surface. Ash was fine, though he was still knocked out.

"You're dead," Kaiser screamed. His face was blood-red.

"Oh yeah," Meowth taunted him, "You and what army?" Kaiser silently threw six Pokeball's. Out came a Gyarados, Machamp, Alakazam, Hypno, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan.

"Attack," He snarled. James wet his pants again. All the Pokemon shot their attacks at Team Rocket and their Pokemon, causing a massive explosion, and launching them away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again," They all cried. Team Rocket disappeared in a twinkle. Ash coughed and hacked up water as he regained consciousness.

"…Ugghh…" Ash groaned, struggling to sit up.

"Drink this," Kaiser said kindly.

"…_Weird…" _Ash thought, looking cautiously at the drink in Kaiser's hands.

"Trust me," Kaiser chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you." Ash took the fruity drink and gulped it down, relishing the cold drink as it went down his dry throat.

"…How's Dratini…" Ash croaked. As if on cue, Dratini jumped into Ash's lap and nuzzled his face.

"Tini," Dratini cooed.

"…Hey stop it…" Ash laughed. Unknown to Ash, Kaiser, and Dratini, Dragonair was staring at Ash and Dratini with a wistful look in her eye.

"...Alright I'd better get going…" Ash told Dratini, who pouted.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kaiser asked Ash, "You still have about a half hour left."

"…I'm fine…" Ash admitted, "…Thanks…" Dratini whined when Ash got up. Ash started to walk off into the distance, but felt a tug on his jacket. He turned around and saw Dragonair, pleading with her eyes.

"…What's wrong…" Ash frowned.

"Dragonair air nair Dragonair," She quickly said. Ash just stared blankly at her.

"…Was I supposed to get that…" Ash muttered, turning to Kaiser for help.

"Are you sure?" Kaiser asked Dragonair slowly. Dragonair nodded.

"…What's going on…" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Dragonair and Dratini want to go with you," Kaiser explained softly. Ash turned to Dragonair, bewildered.

"…"

"Well?" Kaiser asked. He was happy that Dragonair would finally be out of this place and that she and Dratini would be away from danger. There were trainers that always came here, desperately doing anything to catch the two Pokemon.

"…It would be an honor…" Ash murmured honestly.

"Tini," Dratini shouted, completely overjoyed. She'd finally be able to leave the Safari Zone and get to see the world, traveling with Ash. Ash reached for two Safari Ball's, but frowned when he couldn't find any.

"What's wrong?"

"…All my Safari Balls are in the lake…" Ash replied sheepishly.

"No matter," Kaiser uttered, "We'll take them outside and then you can catch them with our own Pokeball's. You also caught a Tauros, right?" Ash nodded. Kaiser, still holding his gun, led Ash to the main building, where he got back everything that he had to leave.

"…Here goes nothing…" Ash muttered. He tapped both Dragonair and Dratini on the head with the Pokeball's. The capture was immediate, showing that they didn't try to resist the capture at all. The Pokeball's disappeared, going back to Professor Oak's ranch.

"Thank you for taking them Ash," Kaiser gratefully said.

"…My pleasure…" Ash grinned happily, something he hadn't done for a long time. With the goodbye's said, Ash walked out of the building, and did not look back. Ash sat down on a park bench, trying to plan out his week since Koga was not going to be at his gym for the next five days.

"Ash!" A voice called form up ahead. Ash looked up and frowned. Gary and Leaf were running towards him.

"…What…" He asked coldly. He smirked when they flinched. He didn't know why, but he found it amusing when people flinched after he said something.

"Well," Leaf said nervously.

"…Spit it out…" Ash grumbled.

"Koga delayed his trip and was here today," Gary blundered on.

"…" They both silently pulled out the Soul Badge.

"…Why didn't you come to get me…" Ash roared out.

"We tried to, but some crazy guy pulled a gun at us," Leaf desperately explained.

"…_Stupid Kaiser…"_ Ash fumed, "…When is he going to be back…"

"A week," Leaf replied quietly, not taking her eyes off of the ground.

"…Well it looks like I'll have to wait…" Ash sighed, "…We'll be training and you guys can enjoy Fuchsia City…" Ash got up and promptly walked off.

"What should we do?" Gary asked.

"Like Ash said," Leaf smiled, "We should savor our time in Fuchsia."

"…_Well I have a week to prepare…" _As thought, _"…I should give my Pokemon a break though…" _Ash, lost in his thoughts, arrived at the Pokemon Center and walked into someone, sending both of them to the ground.

A beautiful blonde-headed girl was on top of Ash, her golden blonde hair obscuring Ash's vision.

"Ugh," The mystery woman groaned, picking herself off of Ash.

"…I'm so sorry…" Ash apologized to the girl. He got a better look at the girl. She had long blonde hari and mesmerizing gray eyes. She was wearing black trousers, a long black coat, and a black top underneath everything. As accessories, she wore a black feathery scarf around her neck. The cuffs of her black shirt had the same feathery design as her scarf. Finally, the she had two black clips in her hair.

"It's alright," She replied kindly, "What's your name?" She was trying to start a conversation.

"…Ash Ketchum…"

"Oh my god," She gasped, "Your parents were killed by a criminal organization when you were young, right?" Ash nodded, but frowned because he had no idea how she would have known that.

"IT was all over the news," The girl clarified, noticing Ash's frown, "It's not every day that a world-class professor adopts a kid!"

"…I didn't catch your name…" Ash mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry," She apologized, "My name is Cynthia Shirona. I'm from the Sinnoh Region and I'm going to be the best." **(This is two years before she becomes the Sinnoh Champion in my story)**

"…What are you doing out here…" Ash wondered, "…Sinnoh is pretty far from here…"

"I've already traveled through Sinnoh and Hoenn," She explained, "I decided to come to Kanto next."

"…Are you entering the league…"

"Of course," She exclaimed, "I've got five badges."

"…Are you challenging Koga now…"

"Yeah, but it seems the gym is closed tonight," She muttered.

"…He's not going to be here for another week…" Ash grimaced.

"Wait, what?" Cynthia shouted.

"…Tell me about it…"Ash grumbled.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Cynthia asked aloud.

"…You could train with me…" Ash suggested, "…Are you traveling with anybody…"

"That's a good idea," Cynthia admitted, "And no, I'm not traveling with anybody. Any reason you're asking?" She added the last part with a sly smirk.

Ash met her gaze, not flinching, and said, "…I was trying to be polite…" Ash's jaw hit the floor when she started laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

"…What's so funny…" He asked, annoyed.

"You," Cynthia choked out. Once she stopped laughing she said seriously, "I'll travel with you. It'll be fun to travel with someone for once."

"…Well I'm traveling with my two best friends…" Ash laughed, "…So there'll be four of us…"

"The more the merrier," She replied, "How about we battle? A 6-on-6 full battle tomorrow."

"…Sounds good…" Ash agreed, "…What time…"

"8 o'clock sharp," She walking off. Unknown to Ash, Cynthia had a small blush on her face, thinking about the enthralling raven haired trainer.

"…Better rest up…" Ash muttered. He got his Pokemon healed and got his room key. "…Let's see. Who should I use…" Ash looked at the list of his Pokemon: Charizard, Pidgeot, Kabutops, Pikachu, Gengar, Gyarados, Dratini, Dragonair, Ivysaur, Blastoise, and Tauros. Ten Pokemon in all.

"…_Cynthia is definitely going to be strong…" Ash thought, "…I think Pikachu and Dratini should sit out of this one. Two more Pokemon, two more. Tauros wont' have much experience, and neither would Dragonair, but I want to use Dragonair, to see her potential. Alright, Tauros is out. One more Pokemon. I'll decide in the morning…"_

Right before Ash went to bed he scanned Dragonair's moves. She knew the following moves: Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Extremespeed (Egg Move from Dragonite), Iron Tail, Rest, and Sleep Talk.

"…Damn Dragonair…"Ash whistled, "…You're awesome…" Dragonair blushed at his praise. Ash returned Dragonair and closed his eyes, eager to face Cynthia. Ash opened his eyes, what only felt like a few minutes later, and glanced at the clock. It read 7:50 A.M.

"…I hate my life…" He groaned. He gathered his six Pokeball's and walked to the Pokemon Center battlefield. Cynthia wasn't there yet so he sat down and closed his eyes again. When he opened his eyes up again it was 8:01.

"…8 o'clock sharp…" Ash muttered, shaking his head. Just then, Cynthia came out of the door.

"Sorry I'm late," She apologized. Ash didn't' say anything. She walked to her side of the battlefield.

"Gastrodon battle dance," Cynthia shouted, throwing her first Pokeball onto the field. When the bright flash dissipated, a Pokemon that Ash had never seen before was standing there.

The Pokemon known as Gastrodon looked like a sea slug. Gastrodon also had six, small stubby legs. Gastrodon have plain black eyes with white irises, and Gastrodon had a third eye in the center of its forehead. Gastrodon have two forms, an East and West form. Cynthia's Gastrodon was in the West Sea form. Gastrodon had two pointy horns on the top of its head, which point directly upwards in a crescent moon shape. Its underside, up to the bottom of its mouth, is pink, its back and the top of its head is brown. Gastrodon has two small protrusions on its back with several pink spots on them. It also has two small protrusions on its neck underneath the horns.

"…Gengar I choose you…" Gengar laughed maniacally when he appeared.

"Start with Water Pulse." Gastrodon formed a sphere of water and smashed against the ground, resulting in a wave racing towards Gengar.

"…Thunderbolt…" Gengar's Thunderbolt attack ripped through the wave, destroying it, and zipped towards Gastrodon. Cynthia smirked.

"Take it," Cynthia called. Ash narrowed his eyes, wondering why she would let her Pokemon be hit by a powerful attack. Gastrodon took the attack, and didn't flinch. In fact, she looked like she took now damage.

"…What the hell…" Ash muttered.

"Wondering why Gastrodon didn't take any damage?" Cynthia asked slyly. Ash nodded. "She's part Ground Type, rendering Electric Type attacks useless against her.

"…It doesn't matter…" Ash said coldly, "…Disappear and use Shadow Punch…" Gengar disappeared without a trace, making Cynthia gasp, and reappeared behind Gastrodon, hitting her with his Shadow Punch attack.

"Icy Wind!" Gastrodon, all of a sudden, sharply exhaled and Gengar was met a chilly blast, sending him rearing back.

"…Shadow Ball lets go…" Gengar charged up the black aura of energy, and threw the ball at Gastrodon.

"Counter with Ice Beam." Gastrodon's Ice Beam attack clashed with Gengar's Shadow Ball, but neither attack could destroy the other, result in an explosion. "Scald." Gastrodon spewed boiling water at Gengar.

"…Sucker Punch…" Gengar disappeared, and reappeared behind Gastrodon, and punched her, sending her flying into the sky. "…Follow up with Sludge Bomb…" When Gastrodon landed, she was met with a face of sludge, making her skid across the battlefield.

"Gastro Gastrodon," Gastrodon groaned, picking herself up.

"That's the spirit," Cynthia encouraged her, "Now use Sludge Bomb." Gengar turned around, to see the same attack that he just hit Gastrodon with racing towards him.

"…Psychic…" Ash called out coldly. Gengar grinned maliciously as his eyes flashed a blue color. The outside of the Sludge Bomb attack was lined in a blue aura, and instead of flying closer to Gengar, it was redirected, and hit Gastrodon once again. Cynthia ground her teeth in frustration. She knew she was being outsmarted and out maneuvered at this point.

"…Follow up with Confuse Ray…"

"Stop him with Attract!"

"…Oh shit…" Hearts surrounded Gastrodon's whole body. She winked and the heart's then swarmed Gengar. His eyes were replaced with hearts, as he became infatuated with Gastrodon. His Confuse Ray attack was stopped short, and Gastrodon was safe, for now.

"Now hit him with Stone Edge," Cynthia cried, pumping her fist.

"Strodon," Gastrodon cried. Sharp, spikey stones, which were enveloped in a white light, surrounded Gastrodon in a circular formation and flew towards Gengar, smashing into his face. Even though the Shadow Pokemon was hit and was dealt a massive amount of damage, he was still infatuated with Gastrodon.

"Ice Beam." This time, Gengar was hit in the back by the chilly attack. The pain from the Ice Beam attack finally snapped Gengar out of his infatuation with Gastrodon.

"…Alright we're back in this…" Ash muttered, "…Give me a Hypnosis attack…" Gengar cackled evilly as his eyes flashed red. A spectral version of Gengar passed through Gastrodon, who fell asleep immediately. "…What comes around goes around. Dream Eater, now…" Gengar's eyes flashed black, and similarly to the Hypnosis attack, a spectral version of Gengar flew down towards Gastrodon. The difference between the attacks was that the Dream Eater had a darker aura and the outside was lined in a black color. The attack nearly knocked Gastrodon out and Gengar regained a lot of the health he lost. Cynthia dodged a bullet when Gastrodon's eyes fluttered open.

"Blizzard now." Gastrodon blew a stronger looking version of Icy Wind at Gengar, but for a Blizzard attack, it was weak.

Ash, seeing that the attack was weak, yelled out, "…Take it and then use Payback…"

"Of course he knows Payback," Cynthia muttered. Gengar smiled as the Blizzard attack enveloped him. After the attack died down, his body convulsed and a hideous black aura surrounded Gengar. He started to wail on Gastrodon, who couldn't defend herself. When Gengar's assault was over, and the dust cleared, Gastrodon was panting, and anyone with common sense could see that she was on her last legs. One more hit and she would be knocked out.

"…Shadow Ball…" Gengar fired the potential battle-ending attack.

"Protect," Cynthia yelled desperately. Just in the nick of time, Gastrodon created a turquoise shield that protected her from Gengar's attack. The Sea Slug Pokemon was just barely holding onto her consciousness. "Ice Beam one more time." Ash let Gengar get hit by Gastrodon's Ice Beam attack since the attack, like Gastrodon's Blizzard, was weak-looking.

"…Shadow Punch…"

"Jump onto Gengar's back," Cynthia shouted. Gengar ended up punching air, since Gastrodon jumped into the air. She landed right on top of his back, smashing him into the ground.

"Finish this with Ice Beam!" Ash rolled his eyes. Didn't she see that Gastrodon's attacks were becoming weaker and weaker?

"…" For the third time Ash let Gengar get hit by Gastrodon's attack.

"Direct hit!" Cynthia shouted in glee. However, her smile turned into a frown when she noticed that Gengar still didn't look hurt.

"_How strong is this Gengar?" Cynthia thought, frustrated._

"…Wrap this up with Hypnosis…" Cynthia ground her teeth as she watched Gastrodon fall into a deep slumber once again.

"It's over."

"…Gengar use…

**IMPORTANT AN:**

**And done! Alright! I bet you guys didn't expect this quick of an update, right? Anyways, I'd just like to remind you that I have a poll on my profile and I need you guys to vote!**

**I also put up a challenge for anyone who is interested. Also, in a review, tell me who you want to win. Ash or Cynthia? I've also decided to not pair Ash with Leaf in this story. Ash will have no love interest in the story. He may in some of the sequels. And always, read and review. **

**Thanks,**

**Dragonheart1234**


End file.
